Just Outside My Window
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: First in a series. Life can be strange sometimes, just ask Mindy Johnson, divorcee extraordinaire of wit and sarcasm. Just outside her apartment window waits an adventure with four new friends. Will each help the other find what they want most?
1. Encounter!

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

"What a night!" I lamented as I stared out of my apartment window.  I sighed as I looked at the evening sky, its white-gray clouds promising another layer of snow for the next day.  It gave me one more reason to be anxious for spring when I could air out my apartment. Having to keep my one and only window closed all winter long made me feel like a prisoner in my own home. With it being late January, I still had at least another two months to go before I could even consider opening it. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground from the night before, making the temperature outside close to freezing. I really didn't mind the stuff all that much except for when I had to go out in it. The fact that I had to walk to work everyday pretty much limited my appreciation of such splendor.   
  
"Good grief, I hate winter." I continued to rant.  
  
Despite living in the slums, I had to admit to myself that the snow really did make everything quite beautiful. I guess it was that part I didn't mind. Yet, between the extreme cold and the stuffiness of my apartment, I was anxious for sunshine and warmer days.  
  
As I stared out the window, I gazed down to the alley below. That was my view, an ugly alley. It was usually littered with garbage, used needles or what- have-you the human element of this neighborhood thought to discard there. Fortunately, the snow covered most of the eyesore and added a bit of beauty at the same time. Needless to say, it was an oxymoron at best considering what lie beneath.

Sadly, most of the neighborhood was like that in one way or another. Summertime revealed the depth of man's depravity, but winter graciously covered it up with a kind of surreal beauty. It was the most any could hope for considering the poverty level.  Everyone who lived here in the slums scratched out living the best way they could, barely able to afford the apartments they lived in. Most were probably destined to die in this place, anyway, with their children facing a similar future. A few made it out, of course, but their numbers were meager when compared to those left behind - and most of them were on welfare as it was.

Considering where I lived, the meager income I made waiting tables at the diner barely paid for my place. It was quite frustrating to work those long hours only to barely afford the rent on my small one room living quarters. What money I had left I spent on bills and groceries. I did own a van, but I couldn't afford to drive it.  Yet, I refused to sell it, since I didn't have plans on being a waitress forever. Therefore, I kept it in a rented garage down the street for that moment in time when I could move on with my life. Not knowing what the future would hold for me, I was determined by hook or by crook to keep what I could. Consequently, I had very little cash left over after my bills were paid.  
  
As I thought about my apartment, and how I would best describe it, small was a word that came to mind.  It's not that I wanted anything larger, mind you, but I was too tired after working double shifts at the diner to care much for doing housework. Having only the one room to worry about, besides the bathroom, simplified my life quite a bit.  
  
At my age, I downsized as much of my life as was possible!  I just loved simplicity!   
  
However, if I were to give a grand tour of my place, you would find my kitchen at one end near the front door and then my 'bedroom', as it were, at the opposite end. I had a small bathroom and then a closet - which barely contained what clothing I owned. Whatever else I managed to call mine, I kept in that small garage down the street that housed my van.

As far as my kitchen was concerned, it included a short single counter with a double sink and a garbage disposal. That sink actually seemed too generous for what everything else afforded me, nearly dwarfing the short counter that came with it.  It appeared too opulent by comparison! Still, I wasn't going to complain! When blessed unexpectedly, one takes what is given. At least that was what my grandmother used to tell me!

Anyway, my rent also included three cupboards for storage along with what was probably the smallest refrigerator in history. Additionally the apartment came with a stove that worked on occasion, which was more often than not, I guess. Again, the unasked for blessing that I tried to appreciate. Well, at least when the stove worked, I did!  
  
As for furniture, I had an adequate two-seater table, my loveseat that sat in the middle of the room, one dresser along the wall opposite from my lone window, and then my beloved bed.  
  
That bed was the nicest piece of furniture in the apartment and probably in the entire brownstone complex – if not all of New York City! It was a remnant of my life before hard times hit. Blame my ex-husband with his need for someone younger and more beautiful, because in no time flat, I was soon on the road to single living. As it ended up, I had to wheel and deal to keep that bed despite Jack's infidelity and lies. When the dust finally cleared, he still ended up with just about everything else - except that bed.  
  
Just getting the bed after the divorce settled made it all worthwhile, too. There wasn't any way he was going to end up with it, not if I had anything to say about it. My parents had given us that bed fifteen years before when Jack and I had first married. It was a beautiful brass work of art with lovely porcelain rose turns on all four ends. The queen size headboard scrolled up and over, forming a heart in the middle. My mom and dad had it made special just for Jack and me since I was their only daughter. Heck, I was their only child, for that matter. The bed was a romantic gesture from my parents that was to symbolize Jack's and my love. It was a love that was supposed to last forever, but didn't.  
  
As the years went by and as fate and ego would have it, Jack found someone else, not that there wasn't a valid reason for him to 'look elsewhere' mind you. I'm not justifying the fact that he broke our marriage vows, no, not at all in fact. However, when a parent loses a child to a hideous and merciless disease, it can certainly change many things regarding the heart and commitment. My heart broke and so did Jacks' commitment. Maybe he couldn't take the stress of what was happening to our beautiful daughter. I don't really know for sure, but I did know that I was a wreck most of the time during that ordeal. Consequently, he wasn't getting much comfort from me. I'll take responsibility for that, no questions about it.  
  
However, though I don't blame Jack for feeling neglected, I still think he could have tried harder just the same.  Now, here I was living in the heart of slum-ville in New York City with barely a penny to my name. Humph, some life I had!  
  
Shaking my head at the memories I was dredging up, I dispelled of the 'woe is me' attitude. I knew better than to think about 'what could have been' or 'what wasn't'. It never did do me a bit of good doing that anyway. I always ended up with insomnia and I truly couldn't afford that right now, not with having to be at work by five the next morning. Moreover, I was frustrated that my electricity was out once again. My current attitude coupled with thinking about past frustrations would only lead to a headache. However, before seeing to my next task of yelling at the apartment manager, I took one last look out my window.  
  
Normally I wouldn't have been able to see much down in the alley because it was always so dark there. The street light had gone out over a year ago and the city never thought to fix it. My part of town didn't complain too often about such things since the majority of those who frequented alleys preferred them dark, as it was. However, with the freshly fallen snow reflecting the light of the full moon, the area was easily discernable. With every other apartment in the dark due to the circuit breaker blowing out once again, outside looked almost as bright as day. Well, not quite, but enough to where I could appreciate the night from my vantage point!

Anyway, my plan that evening after I finished looking at the view a little more was to head over to the superintendent's office. I had every intention to complain to him – again - about the lack of electricity. Sadly, it was becoming a regular event, happening at least once a week without fail. I was getting plenty tired of it, too and I was sure everyone else in my place was as well.  
  
However, before I stepped away from the window, a movement down in the alley caught my attention. The snow began to move in one spot! It was almost as if something underneath was trying to push its way up.  
  
"That's … weird," I thought to myself, "Did some homeless bum fall asleep down there? Sheesh, I'm surprised he's still alive!" I continued to watch as the snow seemed to move faster and faster.  
  
With winter in full swing, the average temperatures outside kept the snow quite healthy. Which meant that anything left outside alive would soon not be.  Yet, as the snow continued to move, I realized soon enough that in actuality it was falling off of something. When the snow completely fell away, it revealed the top of a manhole cover. Yet what emerged from under that cover and up out of the sewer nearly took my breath away.  As it stood up, I pulled back just enough so if it chanced to look around, the creature below wouldn't easily see me. I watched him with complete fascination. He turned in a tight circle, looked over the alleyway, and then suddenly up towards my direction. I pulled back quickly, counting on the shadow of the building next to mine to conceal my presence. I waited a moment and then cautiously moved over to the glass windowpane again, looking back down at the creature. He was now preoccupied with another task. I saw that he was now helping someone else up from that same hole he had just come out.  
  
My eyes nearly bugged out; it was another one just like him. I was amazed and nearly speechless – which was a miracle in and of itself. I was very rarely ever speechless; believe me!  
  
Yet, how would I describe them? From my vantage point three stories up, I would say that they stood just about my height; maybe five foot four. I'm almost afraid to mention what they looked like for fear of someone thinking I'd completely lost it. Nevertheless, for the record, they looked like – well - they looked like turtles, the shell on their back being the obvious clue.  
  
I was flabbergasted – completely floored.

As I continued to observer them, I noticed that they wore bandannas that went completely around their head. The material concealed the top half of their faces except for what I assumed to be eyeholes. The bandannas worked much like a mask in that way! Still I couldn't figure out for the life of me why they would need them. It's wasn't as if they could hide the fact that they were turtles. To be honest, I thought it all quite funny. Interestingly enough, however, each turtle seemed to have a different colored mask. The first one had on a red bandanna while the second one's mask looked more orange in color.  
  
Then I saw that both had some sort of covering on their feet, probably to help keep them warm. If I remembered my biology correctly, reptiles didn't do very well in cold weather. Yet to see these turtles with any kind of clothing or footwear just didn't seem right. Of course, they were bipedal, so it only added to their overall strangeness.  
  
"What are they?" I asked myself. "Maybe they're people in costumes?" I theorized. Yet, if that were true then these costumes were the best I'd ever seen! "But, why did they come out of the sewer, though?" I wondered.  The thought that they might be thieves or gang members crossed my mind, but the last time I checked, hoodlums didn't wear reptilian costumes to get around -unless this was a whole new group?  I had to smile at the difficulty they would have recruiting members to join their little 'fraternity'.  "Oh, Dude, ya haft'a wear this here turtle suit if yer gonna be part of our home boy club!"  Yeah, right!    
  
Yet, as I studied them more intently, I saw that both wore belts around their middles with protector-like pads on their elbows and knees. Those pads reminded me of what the kids in my neighborhood wore whenever they would ride their skateboards. However, what these strange beings had on looked a little different, as if the protector pads were made from leather. Why would they do that, anyway? It only added more mystery to the question of who and what they were.   
  
I then noticed that Mr. Red-mask had two fork-like items sheathed into his waistband in some fashion, one at the side of each hip. They looked vaguely familiar, but for the moment, I just couldn't place where I had seen them before.  
  
Mr. Orange-mask, however, had what I would describe as two sets of sticks, each connected together with a chain. I could see one pair clipped to one side of his belt with the second pair secured on the opposite side.  
  
It was hard to tell what these tools were from my vantage point, yet if I were to wager a guess, I would say that both turtles were carrying martial art weapons.  Amazing I would even know that bit of trivia.  
  
Actually, I can credit my ex husband for that bit of knowledge.  When Jack and I were still together, he was into self-defense. He had started to dabble with it just before we met but then, after moving to Chicago, he became obsessed.  Therefore, I figured if it kept him happy, why should I complain.  He was actually quite good at it, from what I would observe.  Brandi and I used to visit him at his training studio now and then just out of curiosity. It was my way to show our support. Our daughter loved to watch her daddy do his act; clapping enthusiastically whenever he would do some big leap or manage to 'mat' his opponent. Brandi was his biggest supporter that was certain!  
  
While he was yelling and leaping and doing whatever it was he did and while Brandi would watch, I took in the equipment displays that were there. The cabinets had various 'tools of the trade', as Jack enjoyed calling them. I thought they were all quite hideous, to be honest.

Point to a star-shaped item, "Why in the world would you use this?" I'd ask him when he would join up with me. The thing looked quite wicked all the way around and not something I would want to tangle with, that was certain.  
  
Jack would get quiet and mumble something about it being just for looks. He'd go on about it wasn't for public use and I really shouldn't be asking so many questions - yada, yada, yada. He acted as if he was part of this secret club or what-have-you. I was mildly amused, to be honest.  
  
Yet, being ever the pacifist I was never impressed with the obvious violence of what he practiced. I thought it all quite unnecessary. However, Jack's aggressive personality allowed him to relish every kick and jab that he executed. I guess it was good for him and he was quite proficient at it, all things considered. When he finally earned his fifth degree black belt, I'd have to say that for a short time Jack was somewhat hard to live with. Not that he ever hit me, but his arrogance just went off the charts like nothing else. Personally, I thought it all rather superfluous, myself. What good did it do other than to make his head so big that he eventually thought he deserved something better than being with me?  
  
Okay, well let's not go down that road twice in one night.  I really need to stop thinking about that man, I really do.  
  
Anyway, as I watched the creatures below I tried to keep from being seen since it looked obvious to me that _they_ didn't want to be. The careful way that they hugged the shadows was a clear testament to this fact. Fortunately, where the first story windows would have normally been on an ordinary brownstone, with mine it was windowless.   At that location and level was the laundry area and basement of my complex, a solid brick wall that was windowless.  Unless someone like myself in that same moment was looking out from the second story on up, my 'friends' would be able to work completely unnoticed.  
  
After a while I saw them go more into the alley to sweep away some of the snow. They must have been convinced that it was safe to do so since they didn't look around nearly as much as before. From where I was observing, though, I had a perfect view of them. I was fascinated and delightfully distracted. It was probably the best entertainment I'd had in quite a while, in fact!  A sad commentary to my exciting life.    
  
As I watched, I couldn't figure out what it was that they were looking for until one of them picked up a tin can. It was Mr. Orange-mask and he was very excited with his find. He seemed to flash a smile and then he whipped out a plastic bag with a flourish, quickly tossing the can into it. Then he resumed his hunt once again. I thought his smile quite interesting and somewhat odd on such a face as his.  Still, I had to admit that it was cute!

Imagine that.  
  
The other did the same with a similar find, but he'd swagger around more than his friend would, almost as if he had a chip on his shoulder. Both of them gently tossed the cans they found into their bags, thereby minimizing the noise as much as possible. I couldn't blame them for that. Considering what they looked like I was sure very few people would understand them. The less noise these creatures made, the less chance of people - like me - looking out their window.  
  
I considered myself quite lucky right about then!  
  
Occasionally they'd find a glass bottle and I could tell they were quite happy about it. It seemed to increase their busyness through the alleyway, in fact. I never saw reptiles work so quickly. Then, again, I'd never seen any travel around on two legs before, either, with masks on and carrying weapons, no less. It seemed more surreal than my own life for the moment. A pleasant change, all the way around if I do say so myself!  
  
Then a thought occurred to me about what they were doing and why. It didn't sink in until I saw them pick up that glass bottle. Glass always paid back more than tin cans did. That's when it finally dawned on me. They were scavenging for recyclables.  Well, duh! Again, going back to what they looked like I doubted very much they could hold down a regular job. I can just see these reptiles waiting tables at Angelo's Diner! I don't think Crazy Bill would ever have a problem getting enough business with these guys taking orders. In fact, I think all of New York would beat a path to Bill's restaurant if only to take a gander at his reptile waiters! I kind of had to laugh a little to myself just thinking about it. I'm sure every talk show host in the nation would be clamoring for their attention, too. That is if the zoos and labs didn't get to them first!  
  
Yet, thinking about how they were scavenging for aluminum and glass made it painfully clear that their food source was dependent upon the nickels and dimes they would get on their return. I kind of wondered how they did that, too. Maybe they had a human friend somewhere who helped them out.  
  
Either way, I thought winter must be very hard on these creatures. It kind of made me sad just to think about it, too.  Maybe I could toss a few of the cans I'd been saving into the alley tomorrow just to help their cause, so to speak.  Then again, maybe I would only end up scaring them away.  It's not as if aluminum grows down there.  Just about everyone in my building, if not the neighborhood, scavenges for such things as it is.    
  
My next consideration was, of course, how'd they get to be so big? New York City was famous for having the alleged alligator in their sewers and I'm sure a turtle or two had washed into it now and then. Yet, I don't think these terrapins roaming my alleyway were your average run of the mill turtles. No, not at all, that was certain. In fact, it was about then that a trickle of fear crept up my spine. If the sewers of New York could do this to turtles, I don't even want to think about alligators!

Ignorance may be bliss, but I do believe that from now on I'm going to skirt carefully around _any_ and _all_ storm drains!  
  
As the minutes ticked by, I found I was getting quite brave about watching them.  I didn't worry about them seeing me since my focus was so keen on following their progress through the alleyway.  At one point, I even caught Mr. Red-mask moving his mouth at his buddy as if he were talking. _That_ piqued my curiosity quite a bit right there! They were at an angle where I could see both their faces.  However, right after Mr. Red-mask talked, I could see Mr. Orange- mask reply back to him.  
  
If my eyes bugged out earlier, they were really bugging out now!  Please, someone tell me I just didn't see these turtles converse. Turtles do not talk. They may grunt, they may hiss, but – talk, carry on a conversation? I don't think so. However, from my vantage point that was exactly what it looked like they were doing. I shook my head in amazement. I couldn't tell if they were speaking a language or grunting, but – overall - if what I had been seeing over the past fifteen minutes was real, I was sure the science community would just love to get their hands on them. What price would they pay me for making such a fantastic discovery? If I could convince someone from the Bronx Zoo, for example, to come out just to investigate my find, maybe with their help we could capture one of these creatures. Considering my meager surroundings and bank account, any price would be a welcomed relief. Hey, maybe I could even name the species. Now that would be a feather in my cap, you can be sure!  
  
Yet the more I watched Mr. Red and Mr. Orange move along the alley and pick through the snow, I realized then that, like me, they were just trying to eek out a living. In my heart, I knew I just couldn't do it.  Thinking about their conversation, what if they did in deed have speech? Would that make them – sentient? Good golly, no way could I just hand them over to scientists. Knowing my own species the way that I did, these creatures would be fodder for just about every experiment under the sun if only to find out what made them tick.  
  
Still, the question as to how they came to look like this challenged my common sense! I watched them, mentally noting that they walked on two feet instead of four and moving rather un-turtle-like around the alley. By that observance alone, I knew that something incredible had made them the way that they were. Just watching them as they went about harvesting the discarded aluminum cans, tossing said cans into bags, and then talking to each other as human would all indicated intelligence. The fact that they were able to communicate with each other only confirmed that fact to me.  Even the smartest gorilla couldn't do what these guys were doing.  
  
As I was thinking about all of this and mulling over what I was witnessing, the lights in the apartment complex suddenly came back on.  I was so into watching the spectacle below that I had forgotten all about not letting them see me.  I immediately saw my two friends down below slam themselves up against the building. They looked around furtively. It was as if they were afraid that any minute someone would poke their head out from a window and start to scream.  
  
Then, they looked up – and saw me! I froze. What should I do now?  
  
Well, I decided to keep calm and smile; waving a little to dispel any notion of fear that I was currently feeling. I then unintentionally locked eyes with one of them. My eyes went wide – as did his!  
  
Mr. Red returned my gaze, furrowing his eye ridge quickly in concern and moving his mouth as if he was swearing.  
  
Great, a profaning turtle – on two feet, no less and with weapons! Not a good combination at all  
  
He turned to his buddy as if to get his attention and that's when I decided the show was over. I doubted very much they wanted people to see them. This caused me to wonder what they would do to those who did. The weapons they wore might have been defensive, but they could also be offensive. Wonderful! Now I had to worry about them coming after me. However, I was on the third level and relatively safe from any attack they might try to make from the alley. Therefore, I didn't worry too much about it.  
  
Yet, if they were as smart as I assumed, they could try the front entrance to the apartment building to get at me. I quickly went to my apartment door - thankful that it was the only one I had - and double-checked the locks. Gratefully I found that all five of them in place. I breathed a happy sigh of relief and relaxed just a little. I felt relatively safe for the moment.  
  
However, as I turned around, I nearly wet my pants.  
  
Because you see, just outside my window and staring at me for all he was worth was Mr. Orange – three stories up and without a fire escape to stand on!  
  
How in blazes did he get up there?


	2. In From The Cold

I just stood there flat against the door, the five locks embedded into my back as I tried to become one with the wood. The creature, Mr. Orange-mask, pointed to the window, implying that I should open it. I shook my head furiously and mouthed "NO!"  
  
He then started to plead with me verbally.  
  
Wait, back it up. Did he just try to talk to me? I heard him and was amazed that I understood him. Okay, now I was really freaked out. Even after watching him and his compatriot 'talk' while they were scavenging, I figured they had their own language or something. They were turtles, for cry'n out loud. However, hearing Mr. Orange-mask beg me to open the window and using words that I could understand meant that they spoke English. I was dumb-founded.  
  
Who would've thought?  
  
Nevertheless, I kept thinking about those weapons and there was no way in Hades I was going to just waltz over there and throw the window wide open.  
  
Therefore, I decided to try something.  
  
I slapped my thighs; both of them, then shook my head. I figure if this humanoid turtle was truly sentient, he'd figure it out what I wanted him to do. He cocked his head to one side and – smiled! H'okay, so he had facial expressions as well. It seemed weird but also slightly comical. I had to grin just a little, if only because I couldn't help it.  
  
Then, completely throwing me for a loop, Mr. Orange-mask removed his tools and dropped them. This bizarre creature had complied perfectly with what I wanted him to do. I could only imagine his buddy probably retrieved them, but I could care less at that point.  
  
Then it was his turn. He pointed to the lock on the window and mouthed something that probably meant; "Now it's your turn."  
  
Hmm... I felt it was debatable, but, okay, I could at least walk over there and maybe discuss it with him before committing myself. I had to giggle at the thought of 'discussing' anything with such a creature, but I considered myself a fair person. Consequently, knowing that the glass was rather thin and I didn't think it would be a problem to hear him – I decided to give him that much. I was certainly NOT going to let him in, not until I was sure his sole purpose for being there wasn't to silence me.  
  
I walked slowly – and I do mean slowly – over to about three feet from the window. I grinned, albeit forcibly, and tried my best to portray a harmless middle-aged woman. However, I noticed that the closer I came to that window the wider the grin on the creature's face became. Right about then, it hit me. Considering this was the first time I'd ever seen anything like him before, for all I knew he could have been snarling at me, as if preparing to attack. Maybe getting this close wasn't such a good idea after all. Yet, I was already there so I made the best of it.  
  
"So," I began calmly – I was always great at acting calm in the middle of chaos, except for when Brandi died, "ah, you have a name?"  
  
"It's freezing out here, wanna let me in?" it asked.  
  
Talk about getting to the point! Thinking rather clearly, all things considered, I asked, "What are you doing on my window sill? You could have gone back the way you came?"  
  
"You seemed nice!" it explained.  
  
"Your friend seemed pissed off that I noticed you!" I reasoned, folding my arms across my chest and trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Yeah, Raph's like that. I'm not. Can I come in?" he repeated his request.  
  
I could tell his teeth were starting to chatter and I saw the wind pick up a little. There was always a bit of a breeze from about the third story on up.  
  
I was debating.  
  
"Why don't you just go back...?" However, I then stopped. The look he gave seemed so pathetic to me, as if he was a kid who'd not had much in the way of friends and was just trying to make one. All right, I'll admit it; I'm a sucker for kids - especially ones who seem down on their luck. I don't know how many times I've given my tip money to the busboy or to some runt selling shoelaces. I figure they weren't making much to begin. Maybe there was a whole house-full at home where they lived, all just trying to get by.  
  
While I thought about this, I was hearing two sides of what I was going to do next. "Are you nuts?" was one commentary, while its opposite said, "How can you just leave him out there?" Yet I knew that if he intended to harm me this creature could have easily just broken the window with his fist and slipped right in. Moreover, I had this gut feeling he was just trying to be friendly.  
  
Opening the window, I cautioned him, "My husband knows karate, so watch it!"  
  
The creature sort of stared at me as if I had said something mildly amusing. That's what it looked like to me, anyway. There was a slight upturn of a smile on his face and, to be honest, it was rather cute. He then eased into the room cautiously, grinning at me.  
  
"He lives here?" he asked as he eyed me.  
  
"Yeah, he just – ah - stepped out to talk with the neighbors. Walls are paper thin so it won't take much for him to get back here, "I lied.  
  
Then, startling me back a step or two, Mr. Red-mask climbed into my apartment as well. However, he was carrying the weapons Mr. Orange-mask had dropped earlier; spouting complaints while he considerately closed the window. I was impressed that they could get up to my apartment so easily. However, I was also a little nervous. Aside from having the strangest creatures I'd ever seen standing in my room, they were now currently armed, as well.  
  
I was really starting to think that I was nuts about then.  
  
"Mikey, just because they wave and smile doesn't mean a thing. You're crazy, you know that? Splinter's gonna have our shells for this." Mr. Red- mask scanned the room before giving me a visual once over, which forced me to take a defensive posture.  
  
I glared back.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Hey, Raph – when'd that ever stop you?" Mikey sniggered as he rubbed his arms to warm up.  
  
Great. Now I had names to go with this weirdness - Mike, who wore the orange mask, and Raph, who wore red. Anyway, both of these creatures were now standing in my small apartment and both armed with weapons that I know I could name but my shocked neurons weren't quite up to speed yet.  
  
Finally, I blurted out, "No funny business, okay? I won't put up with Jack so keep those things you're wearing right where they are and your hands where I can see 'em!"  
  
"You gonna arrest us, lady?" Raph sneered. Yep, that was a sneer, all right, in contrast to the grin Mikey had given me earlier. It was rather unnerving, to be honest. Actually, Mike still had his smile on his face as he surveyed my humble abode.  
  
"Gee, it's nice 'n warm in here. Didn't think these places had any heat; they always looked so run down on the outside." Mikey commented. "So you and your husband live here, huh?" he repeated his question.  
  
"You can talk but you can't hear I take it?" I stated sarcastically. Blame my attitude on my once-happy-life-gone-down-the-tubes. Things like that can change a person; trust me on that one. Additionally, working for a diner that attracted a more surly type of clientele and it was easy to develop an attitude. I had a royal one that was certain.  
  
Raph chuckled and slapped Mikey on the back - whoops, on the shell. Yep, they were turtles all right. I realized I hadn't been hallucinating about what they were or about their communicative skills.  
  
"Ah, lady, I hate to break it to you, but you're a terrible liar." Mikey informed me. He stood there smiling slightly and somewhat amused.  
  
"Oh, I let you in and now you're showing your gratitude by calling me a liar? Maybe you need to...." I blurted offensively, but he interrupted me.  
  
Putting a hand up as if to stop me, Mikey explained, "Most wives wouldn't have locked their husbands' out." He nodded towards my apartment door that had all five bolts in place.  
  
I looked back and realized what he meant. "Well...he always wants me to be careful. Likes to know nothing'll happen to me, you know..." I explained weakly, turning back to face him.  
  
"Ah huh...yeah, okay, whatever. You have anything to eat?" Mikey asked.  
  
Humph, kind of nervy of him. He didn't even know my name and was already asking for food. Yet, if they were scrounging for recyclables, then it was a good bet hunger was something with which they were quite familiar. I was never one to turn my back on another who was less fortunate than I was. I didn't have much but I was sure to them I had more than enough.  
  
"I have some bread and peanut butter. Jam if you'd like, too." I offered finally.  
  
"Cool!" Mikey chirped as he quickly went into the kitchen. "I don't mind helping myself; don't' want to be a bother...just show me..."  
  
I quickly detoured him, taking his arm and turning him away from the kitchen, "My place, remember? Just you and...." I looked at his friend and asked, "What was your name again?"  
  
"RAPH!" he said rather loudly, "Just in case you have a hard time hearing!" and he grinned. Yep that was a grin. Much better than the sneer, that was certain. He seemed to lean towards the sarcastic side, as well.   
  
I've found that those who've had a tough life tend to be one of two types of people. The first group keeps to themselves and tries to forget the pain. The other group meets that pain head on and dares it to do anything about it! I think Raph was in that second group, right along with me.  
  
"Well, Mikey, just you and Raph take a seat while I get the sandwiches ready, okay?" He obliged happily, both turtles grabbing a chair each and sitting down at my small table. I then went ahead and prepared the sandwiches, coupling the meager meal with a glass of milk for each of my guests. As I watched them devour their food, I asked them, "So, you live in the sewers?"  
  
Raph kind of stopped his eating, looked over at Mikey, and then back at me, "Um, why'd you ask that?"  
  
Mike paid no mind to my question, as he was more interested in his sandwich.  
  
"I saw you come out of the manhole earlier." I fessed up.  
  
"You were watching us that whole time?" Raph asked, surprised. He had stopped eating so I motioned that he should continue. He didn't. He waited for my response.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we're usually very careful about not being seen." Raph explained.  
  
"I can understand why. Are you telling me that I'm the first human that's ever seen you?" I asked him from my small couch.  
  
I had pulled up my loveseat up to the small table so I would be able to sit with them while they ate. The table only afforded two chairs, so it would have been difficult at best for me to be comfortable. I was sort of lounging a little, my feet up and tucked under me. I was nestled into the corner of the couch while I observed these fascinating creatures.  
  
"No, but we don't necessarily try to make a friend a week, if you know what I mean. It's not like we can just walk into that diner you work at." Raph said with a flourish of his hands.  
  
Okay, where in hell did he get that information? "What do you mean, where I work at? Have you been following me?"  
  
Mike stopped eating at that point and had kind of a funny look on his face. He waited for Raph to answer, who didn't seem to want to.  
  
"I asked you a question?" I reminded them.  
  
"Yeah…and I'm considering a reply." Raph shot back. He seemed truly uncomfortable, like he had said more than he wanted to.  
  
Finally, Mikey decided to do the honors, "This isn't the first time we've seen you. That's why I kind of know that your husband doesn't live here. Never has."  
  
I challenged them on this as I stood up from the couch. With my hands on my hips, "What do you mean by that?" I asked. My head started to swim when it became apparent that they had known about me before this evening.  
  
Mikey's eyes grew big for a moment when he realized I was getting a mite upset. Actually, I was getting mildly concerned. What purpose did it serve them to follow me; to know such intimate details about my life that they knew Jack never lived here? I was seriously considering running to my apartment door, unlock all five deadbolts, and run screaming down through the hallways.  
  
Mikey licked his lips – or the front of his mouth, because I didn't really think he had any lips – and started to explain. "Ah, actually we…"   
  
However, Raph cut him off. "We've seen you walk to your work, s'all. Sometimes..." and he looked at me cautiously as if he was choosing his words carefully, "we make sure you get there safely. That's all." He then seemed to be assessing my reaction with what he had just told me.  
  
Overall, I was taking it rather well, considering I hadn't freaked out yet. I nixed running out of my apartment since I was sure they would be able to intercept me – considering how quickly they had scaled the outside wall to my window. "So, you were – what? Stalking me?" I asked.  
  
"NO, not stalking – walking; kind of in the shadows. It's a bad part of town and, well, we do things like that. It's kind of a hobby of ours." Raph corrected. He plopped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and downed it quickly with the remaining swig of milk in his glass. "Trust me, lady, if we had wanted to hurt you, we wouldn't be sitting here in your apartment eating sandwiches." Raph exclaimed defensively. He then stood up, saying, "Well, we need to get going. Have a few more things to get before heading back 'ome." Raph explained. "Com'on, Mikey. Hurry it up."  
  
"Ah, where is home, again, by the way?" I asked, curious.  
  
Raph just grinned, "Your memory doesn't work very well, either, does it?"  
  
"The sewers? "I asked, hoping for more information than that, wondering where exactly they lived down there. However, the derisive look from Raph told me that fact would not be forth coming. "Ah, yeah, the sewers. Riiight!" I nodded in acceptance. Remembering how tough they obviously had it, I offered, "H'okay, well, ah, do you want to take the rest of the bread? You're welcomed to it. I have another loaf somewhere. The peanut butter and jam, too, if ya want. I need to go shopping anyway."  
  
I didn't wait for them to answer one way or the other. I just grabbed up the items and found a plastic bag in a cabinet to put them in. As I did all of this, Mikey's face brightened up like a Christmas tree, "Gee, Donny and Leo will be...." He started to say but then Raph struck him lightly alongside the head.  
  
"You know, Mikey, you have one big mouth for a turtle!" he complained.  
  
"Sorry." Mike replied as he rubbed his head and then addressed me, "We'd appreciate it, lady."  
  
I caught the additional names and realized that there were obviously more at home evidently, maybe like the two in my apartment! I mumbled under my breath, "Okay, so now we have a Leo and a Donny." I reached inside a cabinet and pulled out the two bags of aluminum cans I had kept forgetting to take to the recycle bin. "Here, might as well take these, too. I'm sure you could use them."  
  
Raph finally brightened then and grinned. He asked, "By the way, you know our names; but what's yours?"  
  
I turned to them and said, "Mindy. Mindy Johnson." Then it was my turn to smile.  
  
In fact, it was probably the first smile I had on my face in a very long time.


	3. This is Not the Twilight Zone

When I awoke the next morning, I wondered if I had dreamt it all. My rational mind was telling me it seemed too amazing for it to be real. I was not one to fantasize too much, especially where it concerned things that lurked in the dark recesses of sewers and the like. I figure my life was scary enough without trying to add to my personal drama. Between living in the slums of New York where every shadow had a possible bad guy, to working at the diner where most of the bad guys not occupying shadows came to eat, I had a pretty good rock solid idea that life was frightening all by itself. I never watched television for that reason either. Of course it helped that I couldn't afford one. Besides, I was too tired from working double shifts every day at the diner. I would have ended up falling asleep in front of it. A pretty expensive sleeping pill if you ask me!

After showering and – oh, yeah, I did have a bathroom in my single room apartment; just in case one wondered where I bathed and where I…. Enough said. So, after showering, which is what I did every morning to help me wake up and the first thing I do before I eat breakfast, I went to the cabinet to grab some bread for toast. The bread was gone. Humph, that's strange. I was really convinced my experience from the night before had just been one of those 'too real' dreams. I had been awfully tired when I made the mistake of reminiscing about things past, which always gave me a bit of insomnia … and sometimes nightmares.

Considering my 'dream' I decided to check on the peanut butter and jam. I figured that if they were still there, then that would convince me I had run out of bread and forgotten about it altogether. Imagine my surprise, though, when I discovered that they were gone as well. I quickly checked on my bags of 'empties' and found them missing, too.

Okay, so my rational brain was finally catching up and seriously considering that my special friends were not a figment of my imagination, meager as it was. Either that or someone broke in during the night – getting passed my five locks - and copped off with said sandwich fixings and my empties. Right. I don't think so. Not when they could have had me. Okay, maybe the other valuables looked better when you really got right down to it. But, you have to admit, standing there in that kitchen and wondering if it had been real, questioning all of that and then coming to the conclusion ala Sherlock Holmes that if whatever remains must be the truth. It was all very sobering, to say the least!

I decided on a couple cups of very strong coffee to further rid my befuddled brain of cobwebs still lurking in the dark corners of my gray matter. Maybe once I completely woke up I'd see the bread where it was suppose to be and that would help defrag my illusion. It helped … a little. The bread was still gone, but at least now I was fully functional and conscious – which didn't say a whole lot. It was still 4:30 in the morning!

I went about the day as I always did and tried to forget about last night. I was at the diner by five to do the breakfast-lunch schedule; then home for a few hours until dinner time. Then I was back at the diner to work until it closed at ten.

Yep, I had a full and complete life, that was sure. Only problem was most of it was spent serving ungrateful patrons.

The boss was pretty decent, though. Crazy Bill – as we called him – understood how tough it was to make ends meet. When I told him I needed extra hours a few months ago, after my rent went up – again, he allowed me to do the double shifts. I could have kissed him. It would have been fitting, too, since he was also the cook! I just love humor when it happens naturally.

Personally I'd rather be doing what I used to do. But after Brandi died five years ago I just couldn't bring myself to going back to teaching at the university. It was just too hard watching all those college kids and wondering what my daughter would have been like had she lived long enough to find out. She was only nine at the time; too young to die, as far as I was concerned. And, it concerned me a lot back then. Sometimes it still does, especially around her birthday.

But working the diner kept me in touch with a little reality – and out of reach of memory-triggers. I really didn't mind it so much.

That night, I sludged my way back to the brownstone. It was only about a four block walk for me and I was quite familiar with the landmarks along the way. I was usually pretty good about keeping my eyes peeled for 'unsavory characters', but I was especially tired. My late-night company took some of my sleeping hours from me and so I was short one or two of 'em. However, my tips that day were pretty decent, all things considered. I was feeling pretty good. So I thought maybe I'd stop in at the grocery store before reaching home. It stayed open until eleven each night, which was a major convenience for me. I needed to replenish the peanut butter and jam – plus the bread. The wind had calmed down some, so that was a relief. Still, the walk was a cold one, just the same.

I was just coming up to the block where the store was when this skinny kid jumped out from the shadows. He had a gun and aimed it shakily at my chest. He must have been all of fifteen. The streets were pretty quiet, not too many people out for a walk this time of night. Especially at this time. I was virtually on my own. So, what's new?

"I want your money – all of it!" he demanded with a voice not yet accustomed to such words.

"You new at this, kid?" I asked sarcastically. I could see him shake as he stood there in front of me. Maybe it was the cold, but I didn't think so. His expression showed fear. Now, it's probably not a smart thing to go off like I did with someone holding a gun at you; especially if the hand that's holding the gun is shaking. But, I was never one to back down too easily from someone trying to make my life more miserable than it already was.

"No." was his less than convincing reply.

"Look, if you're trying to be part of a gang, try a different hobby, okay? This one has a one way ticket to jail written all over it!" I bartered.

The kid was definintely terrified. And...definitely NOT gang material. But, this was the worse part of town so maybe 'terrified' was an attribute necessary for survival? Made you smarter, kept you alive. At least, for a while.

"Say, why don't you put your gun down and I'll just give you what you want, okay?" I suggested. "That way, I'll be doing you a favor and then you can actually sleep tonight knowing it didn't take a gun to get the money?"

I waited.

"Just give me your money, B-tch!" His confidence, and his vocabulary, was starting to grow.

"Do you even know what that word means?" I asked as I reached into my purse. He watched me very carefully as I did, too.

"Yeah, it means you!" he barked menacingly.

I just love a good play on words.

Anyway, I drew out my tip purse and started to open it, but he grabbed it out of my hands and took off.

"Your welcome!" I hollered out to him, watching him hightail it around the corner.

"Blast," I grumbled out loud, "Only one more block and I'd been in that store."

I stood there for a moment as the fallout of my getting robbed hit me. I started to shake, which I thought rather interesting. It wasn't the first time I'd stared down the barrel of a gun, but it was the first time it was a kid who had done it. As I thought about it, a kid close to the age Brandi would have been. Maybe that's why my reaction was so severe this time. Too many throw-away kids whose parents were either too busy or too distracted to pay them any mind. Was it any wonder kids got involved with gangs and turn to a life of crime in the first place? It just saddened me.

Finally reacquainting myself with mobility, I started moving forward once again. I don't know how long I stood there on that snowy sidewalk, but my hands were pretty cold. Usually I sans the gloves since the walk is short enough not to worry about them. I decided to head into the grocers just to warm up and have a little chit chat with the owner, Gracie. She and I usually allow about ten minutes each time I visit to just catch up on whatever's happening in the neighborhood. Guess it's my turn to start the conversation this time.

However, just as I approached the front door to the market, I spied something on the ground in front of it. I looked closer, not believing what I was actually looking at.

"How'd that get there?" I asked in amazement.

My tip purse was lying in the snow as if it had just been placed there. I approached a little on the wary side, looking around and wondering what kind of cruel joke was being played out on my behalf. I nudged the purse with my boot and decided that it was indeed real. So, I bent down and picked it up and noticed right away that it was still full!

"Humph, the kid must have….no, he went around the corner; so he couldn't have even come this way. Not without my seeing him. Still, I was sort of in shock back there. Hmm.." I just had to make sure. Opening the purse I found all of my tip money – and a note.

"Ah, I finally made contact with that kid's conscious!" I thought smugly. I was pretty confident my warning about a one-way ticket to jail had penetrated his thick, profane skull.

Pulling the neatly folded note out and opening it with my near-frozen fingers, what I read totally floored me. This is what was written and I quote,

"Thanks for the sandwiches and milk last night. The guys at home appreciate your generosity. Turned the cans in and we're actually going to have pizza tonight for dinner! You're the best! Signed Mike."

"Well, whaddya know." I smiled, shaking my head in amazement.

My smile was the second one in as many nights, too.

How 'bout that!


	4. I'm Okay, You're Okay

Normally I take the stairs up to my apartment like an old woman. Basically one step at a time measured according to the amount of energy I have for the moment. Which is usually not a lot.   
  
However, this evening, with my two grocery bags firmly entrenched in my arms, I took them as if I were twenty again. The realization that my new friends had intervened on my behalf by retrieving my stolen purse thrilled me like no other. How they were able to manage it was a question I would save for the next time they came over. If they ever did again.   
  
Right now, though, I felt lighter than air and surprisingly happy. Not a common occurrence individually, but to have both happen simultaneously - even less so.   
  
I kept remembering the words that Mikey had written to me. They were going to have pizza for dinner that night because of the bag of empties I had given them. Pizza! Who would have thought they ate such things or considered it such a delicacy? To identify it in the same context as one would a Thanksgiving meal said a great deal about what they expected out of life – which wasn't much.   
  
Well, I was determined to make sure I had at least a couple of boxes of the frozen variety on hand, just in case they 'graced me' with their presence again. It may not be the quality of the delivered type, but if the advertisements held true, I think the brand I picked up would suffice. Personally, I don't think they'll complain.   
  
Opening my apartment I quickly flipped on the lights and immediately felt the chill of the room.   
  
"Blast it," I complained, "The furnace isn't working again."   
  
I shivered out of reflex as I hurried over to the kitchen to set my bags down. I considered putting the frozen foods in the freezer before hot-footing it over to the sups apartment. I realized then that it was so cold in my place that there wasn't any way those pizzas were going to thaw. I really hated living here, but right now it's where I was for the moment.   
  
About two minutes later –   
  
"You know, you could at least make sure the furnace worked properly!" I yelled at the superintendent, "I have frozen pizza on my counter that refuses to thaw out because it's so dang cold."   
  
I really felt sorry for the man; he only managed the rundown place. The real owner probably lived on Fifth Avenue, all nice and cozy in a warm penthouse, more than likely.   
  
"If you don't do something about the heat, there are people living here whose health will be affected! D'ya want that on your conscious?" I continued my abuse.  
  
He meekly nodded at me and closed his apartment door quickly. I heard a few more doors close after that so I was pretty sure I had an audience. Good; maybe some of them will get enough of a backbone to say something, too. But, I doubted that very much. When you live in a place like where I did, you've pretty much given up hope of living anywhere else. Unless, of course, you were young and naïve. Then, the world is your oyster and no one can hold you back. I remember well those days.   
  
Sometimes I miss them, too.  
  
I pulled on another coat while putting the pizzas in the freezer. They barely fit as it turned out. I was half tempted to take them out of their boxes and plastic-wrap them. The boxes were always too large for what was inside anyway. A considerable waste of a good tree, in my opinion. But, I didn't have any wrap for the moment so I just shoved the boxes in the best I could.  
  
I was finishing up putting the rest of my purchases away when I heard a tapping. Hmm…what was that? Then, it dawned on me. I had been so upset with the furnace not being on that I had completely forgotten to check if my friends were outside. I turned to go to my window. It was about then that I saw Mikey hugging the outside sill again.   
  
I smiled.   
  
"Hey, what took you so long?:" he grinned as he eased himself into the room. I looked beyond him for Raph. But, the one who followed him in wore a blue mask. He, too, politely closed the window once he was standing inside.  
  
"Uh oh," I said to myself, "must be one of the others," I thought. "Um, hi?" I ventured. This one looked very serious, almost predatory as he looked at me and then scanned my room. He didn't say anything at first.   
  
"Hey, wha' happened to the heat?" Mikey asked as he rubbed his arms for warmth.  
  
"Oh, the stupid heater's on the fritz. I've already yelled at the sup about it. Need a coat?" I asked.  
  
"Naw, tha's okay. I'm used to it. Just surprised is all – from las'night." He replied.  
  
Mr. Bluemask looked at me asked, "Are you Mindy?"  
  
"Last time I checked my driver license, yep." I answered, smiling.  
  
He didn't. In fact, my sense of humor went right over his head – completely. "Sheesh, who twisted your underwear this morning?" I thought to myself.. I noticed he had weapons, too, but these looked a little more impressive. They were swords and they criss-crossed behind him, obviously sheathed in some sort of holder.   
  
While I was trying to remember what my ex-husband used to call them, Mr. Bluemask moved around my room, almost like he was casing the place.   
  
He then startled me by stating, "You really shouldn't work so late in the evening, you know."   
  
I was speechless. For one, what business was it of his as to when I worked. From what I knew, he lived in a sewer and probably rent-free at that. Second, he hadn't really introduced himself properly.   
  
So, instead of keeping these fine thoughts unsaid, I thought I would share them with him, "First, it's none of your business how late I work . I doubt very much you get billed by the electric company." I crossed my arms in front of me, indignant to his rudeness. "And second, you haven't even told me your name!"   
  
He just stared at me and narrowed his eyes as he studied this very charming and witty – okay, my words here – human. It kind of unnerved me – a lot!   
  
He said very slowly, almost as if I couldn't quite hear fast enough, "Leonardo." This guy was certainly light in conversational skills.  
  
"We call him Leo, though." came Mike's comment.  
  
Leonardo nudged his brother and gave him a look that for all intense and purpose seemed like what an older brother would do to quiet the younger one.   
  
I kind of smirked.  
  
Leo looked back at me and with a little more finesse explained his comments, "It's just that this time of night brings out the worse in your neighborhood. If we hadn't been around that corner…."  
  
And I finished it for him, "I would have been out my tip money. Yes, I am aware of that and Ido appreciate you getting it back for me. But, I always believe that maybe they need it more than I do."   
  
Surprisingly, Leo smiled, "That's a good philosophy," but then he went all serious again, "but one that could get you killed." He paused for a moment and then offered, "Maybe if you had some sort of escort home?"  
  
"Such as? Most of those who eat at that diner are of the same caliber as that young man who tried to rob me – or worse! Thanks but no thanks. I'd much rather survive on my wit and charm!" I replied smugly.  
  
Mike brightened, "See, doesn't she remind you of Raph?"   
  
Leo just rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh, that was low. Really low. "You know, if you want to be welcomed here, Mikey, you'd better stop insulting me!" and I turned to remove my coat. The sup must have kicked that old dinosaur of a heater into working again because now I was getting quite warm.  
  
"Anyway, fellas, if you're hungry I just returned from the grocers and…" I began, but was interrupted by Mikey's exuberant comment.  
  
"Yeah, you bought pizza!"   
  
"How'd you know that?" I asked turning around quickely…and then realized what a stupid question it was, all things considered. These guys followed me, it seemed, and on what seemed to be a regular basis. Why, I haven't a clue, but I was starting to realize that maybe they knew something that I didn't. And I had a strange feeling, maybe a lot of things.  
  
"We slipped in the store while you were talk'n with Gracie. Sometimes we need supplies and instead of scarin' people half ta death, we just take what we need and leave a note with some money. " Mikey explained.  
  
"Ever get caught?" I asked innocently. The look Leo gave me could have curdled my blood, but Mikey's grin suggested that he thought my comment quite funny.  
  
"No." was all Mr. Talks-a lot replied with.   
  
"Never?" I decided to have some fun with Mr. Personality.  
  
"NO!" Leo replied a little more impatiently. Mike was now covering his mouth as he tried to hide his smirk.  
  
"Com'on, you mean you waltz into stores, take what you need, pay for it without going to the cashiers, and NO ONE's ever seen you?" I was nearly laughing. There's no way anyone could do that routinely without the law of averages catching up with them. I was shaking my head like I didn't quite believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Yes." Leonardo answered.  
  
"How?" I asked, folding my arms and expecting some sort of reply. I didn't get one. All I received was a stare and a snort and a rather superior expression like I was a child asking why air was invisible.   
  
"Okay, so you belong to this special club – kind of like a magician's sewing circle – and you keep your tricks to yourselves so that the rest of us are awed and impressed, is that it?" I asked half mockingly.  
  
"Something like that." Leo responded. "Look, all I wanted to do tonight was to make sure you weren't one of these money hungry opportunists who would like nothing better than to catch one of us and…."  
  
"Money hungry is correct; I'd like a few more dollars." I interrupted, "But I don't feel it's fair to take those like yourselves who are obviously sentient and as human as one could get and then feed them to the scientific community. Not that I've had any reason before now to think that way." I backpedaled. "I have to admit, though, when I first saw Mikey and Raph last evening, that thought did occur to me. But, once I was certain of their intelligence, I knew it would be wrong."   
  
I could perfectly understand Leo's position. And, he was right. There were plenty of people out there who would be drooling at the prospect of capturing any of my – now – three friends and parading them into a lab somewhere. It made me sick to think that my own species could be capable of overlooking these turtles' intelligence just for scientific research.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that. As far as being hungry, we've eaten already." Leo said. "Thank you, by the way, for the aluminum cans. To express my appreciation for your generosity was one of my reasons for visiting tonight."   
  
Mikey groaned, "Aw, if she wants to feed us, Leo, shouldn't we let her? After all, didn't you say it always made you feel good to help others? Why deny Mindy that same wonderful feeling?"  
  
Leo only glared at his brother the way a big brother would do.  
  
Once, again, I had to smile.   
  
I believe it was becoming a habit.   
  
And – I rather liked it! 


	5. Not All Questions Have Answers

They only stayed for maybe another fifteen minutes before heading back out the window to the alley below. Leo lectured me a couple more times about my work hours. I reiterated the importance of paying my bills and that the bill company only took greenbacks. I kind of laughed at that little bit of humor. As before, though, it went straight over Leo's head. Either that or he chose to ignore it. But, it did score with Mike! He grinned pretty big over my comment.  
  
I finally managed to convince my blue masked friend that I was between a rock and a hard place on this matter. I had to admit I didn't like working those hours but there wasn't much I could do about it. He then assured me that, to keep me safe, I would be escorted home each evening; though unaware.   
  
As a way of reciprocating the kind offer, I told them before they left that I'd leave my window unlocked for them. If there was ever a need where they wanted to just hang out while I was at work or to get warm, they could use my place. I cautioned them that they'd have to be quiet lest my neighbors become suspicious. But, Leo assured me that they would be doing no such thing.   
  
"We don't intrude on someone else's space unless they're at home." He had said quite seriously, much to Mikey's obvious disappointment.   
  
For such a gregarious creature as Mike, he must feel completely frustrated having to keep such a low profile all the time. He seemed to like people in general. I felt bad for him. I think he felt bad for himself as well, based on his crestfallen expression.  
  
But, I had to admire Leo for his integrity – personality notwithstanding. Leo seemed to have a more 'leadership' aura about him. Unlike Mikey who just wanted to hang out and kick back. I put Leo on par with Raph. Both of their personalities were quite similar; except Leo just had more reservation in expressing himself. Not a bad guy overall; especially when he opted to not draw swords against me.   
  
Dang it, I never did find out how they managed to get my purse back, either. Oh well; maybe next time I can ask them.  
  
I watched as they descended the wall, marveling at the way they found purchase between the almost non-existent spaces in the brickwork. Considering how thick their fingers were and that they only had three of them on each hand made it even more impressive. But what amazed me the most was they didn't leave a trail from the edge of the building to the manhole. I was floored, completely floored. I kept looking at that snow, thinking maybe the light wasn't quite right. Then I would compare the shadows created by the frosted debris on the alley floor. Despite the available comparisons, not a toe print could be seen.   
  
Again, one more question to ask them next time – if they returned. I hoped they did!  
  
After Leo's visit I was actually looking forward to seeing them each night after work. But, when they didn't show, I was starting to think that maybe Leo decided that he and his buddies should just stick to themselves and leave the 'scary humans' alone.   
  
However, I did feel like someone was watching me each evening when I'd walk the four blocks from the diner to my brownstone. I was never molested once. So I figured Leo made good on his offer. It's an amazing feeling to walk that route so late at night and not have a worry in the world. It had been a long time since I had felt that way, too. I said a prayer each evening for them that they would be kept safe as well.   
  
Almost a week went by before I heard that familiar tapping on my window again.   
  
"Hi!" Mike gushed as he came in through the window. He was alone this time.   
  
"There's no one else?" I asked, looking behind him and expecting either red or blue to follow.  
  
"They don't know I'm here." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Ah, will that get you in trouble, Mikey? I mean, I don't want you to be here if you're going to catch heat from Leo." I pleaded.  
  
"Hey, he's not my boss" he said indignantly, then added as a precaution, "But, as long as he doesn't find out, I'm cool!" and then in the next breath, "Got any pizza?"   
  
His smile was very contagious.  
  
"Well, it's almost eleven, but sure, why not!" I offered. I had almost started to get ready for bed when Mikey 'knocked' at my window, but – hey – I hadn't seen him in a week and I missed his sense of humor!   
  
Thirty minutes later Mike was woofing down the pepperoni pizza I cooked up for him. I was very happy that my stove decided to work this time. It had quit on me twice since my last 'turtle' visit. I must have another talk with the sup about my dilapidated appliance.  
  
Watching Mikey eat made it abundantly clear that food was in short supply wherever home was for him and his buddies. I opted not to pester him with questions while he ate. It seemed disrespectful considering his obvious hunger.  
  
Finally, once he started to slow down, I asked him, "So, tell me Mikey, how do you manage to survive in the sewers"  
  
"AA." He replied between bites. His eyes danced in amusement as I considered what he said.  
  
I looked at him and shook my head slowly and quite confused. "AA? What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
He grinned as he explained, "You know, AA – Alcoholics Anonymous? One day at a time?" He laughed, "Get it? One Day at a Time!" He really thought that was the best joke in the whole wide world. He slapped his thigh in utter amusement with himself, barking out a laugh so loud I thought for sure my sup would be marching up the hall to tell me to keep it down.   
  
"You know, everyone here in this rat infested place thinks I live alone. And, I do live alone. They also know I never get visitors. So, if you start making too much noise that gets too much attention from them, I'm going to get too many noisy questions from my neighbors." I warned him. But, I had to appreciate his attempt to joke about his dismal life.   
  
Thinking about that I wondered if maybe Crazy Bill would mind my taking the leftovers each night that were routinely thrown out. I'm going to have to ask him tomorrow first thing.   
  
"So, Mikey, this is the first visit in nearly a week. Guess you and your friends have been pretty busy, eh?" I asked. I was kind of curious as to why they hadn't come by. I was also afraid that maybe Leo didn't like me for one reason or the other. He seemed the leader type so maybe he had a bigger say in what they could or could not do.   
  
"We're brothers. But, yeah, we've been a little on the busy side." He answered. Then, he brightened, "Why? You miss me or somethin'?"   
  
"Actually, yes." I replied evenly.   
  
Mike's right brow rose in amusement and then he leaned in coyly, asking, "How much?" and winked.  
  
I wanted to slap him, but realized he was – again – joking. So, I brought him down to earth like a rock.  
  
"My life had been pretty mundane until you and your brothers showed up." I smiled since it was definitely the truth.  
  
"Ah, you break my heart, fair lady!" he replied melodramatically, his right hand over his heart as if I'd broken it. Again, he laughed – mostly at himself, I think.   
  
I had to join him because just the thought of what he had teased me with did seem very funny indeed.   
  
Then I remembered one of the questions I wanted to ask him. "Mikey, last time you were here with Leo I noticed that when you left you didn't leave any kind of foot print in the snow. How'd you do that?"  
  
Mikey cleared his throat as if he was going to reply. Then, he coughed a little and then a lot. Between gasps he asked frantically, "Do you have some water. I think I have a piece of pizza----CHOKE!" He started to gag.   
  
Quickly I rushed to the sink and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I filled it with water, returning it to the table and handed it to him. He grabbed it swiftly and downed it in one gulp.   
  
I was near to panicking; Mikey had such an expression of desperation on his face. Once he had the water down he seemed just as relieved as I was.  
  
"Thanks!" he said gratefully, "That was scary!" and then laughed about it just to ease the tension.  
  
I smiled but was determined to get an answer to my question. However, I took his glass and refilled it with water. Setting it down in front of him, I restated," Okay, about those footprints."   
  
I wasn't sure if he had really choked or was just trying to distract me. I had almost a whole week to think about that question. Remembering what Jack used to tell me that there were factions in the martial arts community that were very adept at getting from A to B without leaving any hint of their travels. They were a closed-mouth group, too, who kept a very low profile to the general population. Just looking at the 'hardware' my friends carried suggested they knew something more than just how to climb walls.  
  
Mikey looked at the glass and then at me. If I were to describe his expression, I'd say he looked uncertain as if he was sorting through a variety of answers.   
  
Finally he told me, "There were footprints. The lighting probably wasn't very good out there; you probably didn't see them."  
  
The moon was still in full 'bloom' and straight overhead that second night. With the snow to aid the illumination, the alley was as lit up as that first visit. "Hmm…well, I could see everything else out there – but the footprints. It's not that big of deal, I was just curious, that's all. If you're uncomfortable with my asking, we can just let it go, okay?" I offered.   
  
I could see that he was genuinely uneasy about it all. Last thing I wanted to do was to scare him away.   
  
Mikey seemed to relax a little more after I gave him that reprieve.   
  
So, I let him.  
  
Okay, so I decided to ask my next question, "Well, maybe you could tell me this. It's perfectly obvious that you and your brothers are not turtles of the garden variety type. How'd you get this way?"  
  
"Oh, I can answer that one!" He grinned happily.   
  
So, for the next thirty minutes Mikey told me how he and his brothers were found by Splinter. He had found them crawling around in a glob of green ooze in the sewers some nearly eighteen years earlier. They were originally pet shop turtles being carried home from the store by a little boy. But an accident with a truck transporting canisters of this ooze caused one of the canisters to fall into a storm drain. The ensuing accident forced the boy to lose his grip on the turtle's container, which resulted in them falling in to the same drain as the canister. It was shortly after that when they were found by Splinter. They started to change almost overnight, as did Splinter since he had also touched the green goo. He ended up caring for them and taught them how to survive in the big city.   
  
I was fascinated. I truly felt that these turtles were a product of an experiment gone awry. With cloning so prevalent these days I just thought messing with animal DNA was another thing scientists experimented with. Guess I was wrong. Sometimes there are bad accidents, but I'd have to admit this one was a happy one. But then, maybe not for them since their uniqueness made it impossible to live anywhere other then where they did. Going back to that first night and my personal observations, the scientific community would stop at nothing to capture them.   
  
However, something Mikey mentioned while telling me his story created another question in my mind. I asked it.   
  
"You said that this same green ooze changed Splinter, too. What was he before?"   
  
I was thinking that maybe Splinter was a man, maybe a homeless man living in the sewers like many of them did. New York was famous for its maze of waterways below the street; often consisting of many levels. I'm sure there were people that took refuge there as a means to get out of the weather and such.  
  
With careful consideration and with obvious respect, Mikey replied, "Splinter's a rat."  
  
Thinking about my friend sitting there at that kitchen table, I realized how small he must have been originally compared to how big he was now. Taking that into consideration what Mikey just told me about Splinter startled me big time.   
  
I nearly fell out of my chair!  
  
I was terrified of rats. 


	6. Lights Out

I had to hurry Mike along after he was done with his pizza. He looked disappointed, but when I told him that I had to be at work by five that morning – it was currently one A.M. – he looked at me kind of funny.  
  
"I thought you worked from late afternoon until ten at night?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I do. But I work the breakfast and lunch shifts, too. I come home for a few hours but then I finish up the day working the dinner shift until closing" I explained to him.   
  
Mikey was quiet with that bit of information. He studied me for a moment, a question obviously forming on his face. Finally he just had to ask me, "So, you work this hard to pay for …" and he hesitated, not wanting to insult me. Before he could continue, I finished for him.  
  
"For this place? Yeah, I do." I said glumly. But, then I smiled, saying, "Hey, when you want nothing but the best, it's all worth it."   
  
Mikey smiled at my humor and nodded his head. He understood where I was coming from.   
  
Before he finally slipped back out the window to go home, I asked him, "Say, Mike, you mentioned you had two others back home. I met Leo during your second visit. But, you also mentioned someone else. A Don or Donny? Is he your brother, too?"  
  
"Yeah. He's our genius brother. Don's really smart, Min. If he could get out in to the real world, Donny would blow people's minds away. The stuff he knows is incredible. Most of it just goes right over our heads, though."  
  
"Why don't you bring him next time? I'd love to meet him." I suggested.   
  
I would love to talk with someone whose IQ was higher than two digits. Not that I didn't think Mikey, Raph, or Leo were dumb – or anyone else that I knew for that matter. But, I truly missed the stimulation of the highly intelligent people that I taught with at the university. Working the diner like I did among people who cared little for furthering their scholastic education had dumbed-downed my own personal expectations. I was starving for intellectual challenges.  
  
Mikey replied, "Not Don. He's kind of shy around people. Despite all his smarts he kind of falls short in the social skills area. He's really nice, though. Don has a huge heart for the down and out. But he's also too aware that the scientific community is rather single minded. He'd much rather stay in his room and tinker with his computer."  
  
"You have computers?" I asked incredulously. Sheesh, I didn't even have a computer but this turtle family did. Who would'a thought?  
  
"Well, Donny does. I haven't a clue how to work it. In fact, I'm not allowed to even go in his room anymore. Not after I crashed his last computer. " Mike explained.  
  
"Oh boy. That's bad. Did he lose all his information?" I asked him.  
  
His reply put me in the giggles.  
  
"No, it actually crashed - right on the floor. It ended up in about a gazillion pieces. I saw a spider and – well – I hate spiders. Tried to kill it and ended up killing the P.C. instead. I had to make myself scarce for about a month after that. He's still ticked off and it happened over a year ago, too!" Mike grinned, "When it comes to technology, Donny's all serious."  
  
I had a good chuckle over that one.   
  
In fact, every time I'd think about it at work later on that morning, I'd bust up laughing. My mirth didn't go over very well with my boss though.   
  
Not knowing why I was in the giggles, he thought I was losing my marbles. "Mindy, you're so tired yer slap happy!" he had accused me.  
  
Anyway, finally Mike and I said our good-nights and he slipped back out of my window.   
  
I had to watch, just as fascinated as the first time, while he crept down the side of the building. I observed him as he slinked below each lit window, making for the point where he could easily cross over to where the manhole cover was located. I watched for foot prints. He waved back at me slightly and as he slipped down into the sewers, I looked at where his trail should have been.  
  
Just as I expected, he didn't leave any.  
  
Mike came back the next evening and took up the second pizza in my refrigerator. I told him then that it was the last one until I got paid Friday. Guess he took it as a hint that I didn't have any more food to share. He told me he was sorry if he had taken advantage of me. I waved it off as no big deal, telling him I enjoyed the company. He didn't return the next night or the one after that. I was disappointed, but I could understand how uncomfortable it would make him thinking that I had to feed him all the time. More to the point, I think he started to realize that my income was rather meager at best. I had to give him credit for being so considerate.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Friday I was paid. I cashed my check at the bank around the corner in between shifts and then went home to wait for the dinner hour. Only one more day of work and then I could rest. Sunday was my one day off each week. Bill wouldn't even let me work the breakfast shift on that day.  
  
"You need a life outside of this dump, Mindy." He explained to me when I asked him about working it. "Do something fun or maybe sleep. You sure look like you could use some." He'd suggested.  
  
He was right, of course. I did need sleep. But, I also needed the money. More so now that I was occasionally feeding my neighborhood mutant turtle. I didn't mind, really, but I was starting to realize that feeding Mikey was like giving a stray cat a few morsels of food. Before too long, they start hanging around permanently. At least he was smarter than the average cat and gave my pantry a rest for the last few days.  
  
Still, seeing how ravenous Mike ate showed me how lucky I was in retrospect. So I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop coming around. Plus, I rather enjoyed his outgoing personality.  
  
Saturday while at home during my break between the lunch and dinner shifts I noticed I was running low on staples. I wanted to pick up a couple boxes of pizza, too – just in case. That seemed to be the one basic food group that my friends enjoyed the best. I decided I would do my shopping on my way home after my last shift. That way, if my friends stayed sharp and witnessed me entering Gracie's, they'd know I would have something for them that night. I would have to ask Bill to let me off about fifteen minutes early so I could make the store before it closed. Gracie always closed her store at ten on Saturdays so she could get to her church's last mass at ten-thirty.   
  
Saturday night proved slower than normal as far as customers were concerned. As luck would have it, at about nine-thirty Crazy Bill called it quits. I asked him what he was going to throw out, explaining to him about my 'neighbors' who were having it really tough. They had resorted to scavenging for recyclables so they could turn them in for money to buy food. This is what I told Bill and I knew for the most part it was true. I just elected to omit what color and species my neighbors were.   
  
Bill was more than happy to help out. In fact, he even went so far as to suggest a sort of fundraiser for them.   
  
"We could set out a container at each table with a note explaining their situation. Hey, I wouldn't mind them coming in once a week for a free meal! But, don't let that get 'round, know what I mean? Otherwise everyone'll be having a tough time!"   
  
I really liked Bill; he had a heart of gold.  
  
However, I told him that any leftovers he was planning on getting rid of would take care of their problem until such time their luck changed. I walked out of the diner with two sacks filled with leftover roast with gravy, some mashed potatoes, a few cups of overcooked vegetables, and part of a pie. The pie wasn't necessary as it would have lasted a few more days. But Bill wanted something special for these friends of mine.   
  
Despite what Bill gave me, I wasn't too sure my friends would want the roast. I had so little information on them as it was. Picking up a couple of pizzas in addition would probably be the safest thing to do. At the very least I could give Bill's contributions to the family across the hallway if my other friends didn't want it. They had kids and were in as desperate a plight as any family living in the neighborhood.   
  
I was about two blocks from my destination; not very far into my walk, thinking about how happy Mikey would be to take my treasures home with him. I had become so used to being escorted that it didn't occur to me they might not be following me at that time. After all, I had left work earlier than usual.   
  
So imagine my surprise when someone clad all in black jumped out in front of me. It startled me so much I dropped my bags.   
  
"Hey, bub, watch it!" I blurted out to him, not thinking about repercussions.  
  
The guy's head was also covered up in black with a type of ski mask. All I could see was his eyes.   
  
Quickly and with menace he told me, "You, Miss Johnson, must be careful who you make friends with. It is all very dangerous for you right now."  
  
His accent suggested he was oriental. I couldn't place what Asian country he might have originated from, but if the symbol on his forehead said anything, I would have to guess Japan. With the varied ethnic neighborhoods in my part of town I had been able to discern Korean, Chinese, and Japanese writings. I didn't have a clue what the symbol said, but it stood out rather well in the under-lit walkway. It was in red.  
  
I didn't want to own up to what he was eluding to. How would he know about Mike and his family anyway? So, true to my nature, I replied sarcastically, "What are you talking about, Mr. P.J's.?"   
  
Yep, that was smart. Sure, he looked like he was in his pajamas, but that was not a bright thing to come back with. Especially when in that same moment I noticed he had a knife!   
  
"Okay, Ms. Head, start acting a little quicker than Ms. Mouth!" I chided to myself. But, it was too late.  
  
In one swift moment he had me by my throat. I saw my life flash before me as he dragged me just as quickly into a small side street. I noticed I had left my purse, my bags, and my life in fact, behind on the sidewalk. It was dark where he was taking me and I wondered if anyone would find me before the next day. I wondered if Gracie would miss me and if Bill would find someone to replace me with. Heck, I wondered if Mikey would. All this flashed through my nearly frozen mind in a split second as I was dragged further into the dark recesses of the shadows.   
  
Mr. P.J. slammed me up against the brick wall and in the next instant decked me with one of his fists. I slumped to the ground, dazed but not out. In the next instant I saw his foot swing around towards my body. In one fleeting moment I was glad he had decided not to use the knife first. I figured if I was out cold, it wouldn't matter what he did to me. I prayed quickly; probably setting a speed record for my Hail Mary's, and then the next thing I saw was – nothing. 


	7. Somebody Just Shoot Me

I do not own the movie 'Ben', 'Jaws', or 'Psycho'. These movies in and of themselves scare me silly, so other than a few clips here and there, I haven't had the pleasure of watching them either. Don't care to, so the 'powers that be' regarding these things needn't worry about my stealing them. They can keep 'em!   
  
********  
  
"Somebody just shoot me." I groaned.  
  
I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead, but considering the amount of pain I was feeling, I had a pretty good notion that I was alive – mostly. The thought of opening my eyes seemed too difficult for the moment so I kept them closed.   
  
However, I wish I could have done the same for my nose. A very stuffy and damp odor assaulted my olfactory senses giving me the impression that I was in a cave. The air was cool but it desperately needed to be filtered with a fresh supply. It certainly didn't remind me of my apartment. In fact it made my apartment smell pretty good by comparison.   
  
Then, I heard voices. They were not close by but I could tell they weren't very far off, either. In my befuddled brain that was trying to reclaim a bit of reality, some of the voices sounded familiar to me. "Where had I heard them before?" I wondered silently.   
  
It was about then that I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was darkness. Great! No lighting either. But in that next moment I felt something around my head. Reaching up to see what it was I felt some wrapping, like cloth, that was covering my face and most certainly my eyes. "What is this?" I exclaimed, trying to sit up. I noticed that my right wrist ached pretty badly, too.  
  
Whoo, boy. I shouldn't have done that. My head started to spin and I hurt so badly I felt like puking.   
  
"How'd I get like this?" I wondered to myself.   
  
Someone called out for me to lie back down. They tried to help me, but out of reflex – and I don't know why, quite honestly - I swung out at them and connected – hard!   
  
"OW! Wow, lady, you certainly pack a punch!" the voice complained.   
  
"Raph?" I asked.   
  
"Who else?" he chided me.  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you! Where am I" I asked as I allowed him to ease me back down on whatever it was I was lying on. He pulled what felt like covers over me. I was obviously in a bed, but I was more concerned with my present location.   
  
"You're in our lair. You were beaten up pretty badly. Been out for about three days, now." Another voice explained.   
  
Hmm… that sounded like …Leo?   
  
"Hey, Leo. I'd say good to see you but since I can't, guess you'll have to settle for 'good to hear' you!" I tried to laugh but even that hurt.   
  
Wait a minute; what did he say? "Three days?" I digested that bit of information for a moment. But then I nearly jumped out of bed, pain and all.  
  
"Jiminy Crickets, I have to get to work!" I yelled.   
  
But Raph – if it was him – grabbed me and sat me back down gently, but firmly.   
  
"No, you're not going anywhere. You've been injured and you need to rest!" someone else ordered.   
  
I couldn't place the name with the voice but right now I had more important things to worry about.  
  
"I need to work. I'll lose my job. I'll lose my apartment. Heck, I'll lose my bed and there's no way in hell I'm going to lose that!" I yelled. I was starting to fall apart but I did an admirable job of not. Last thing I wanted to do was wail in front of my friends. I was hyperventilating and getting worse by the second, "I can't lose my job; you don't understand; Bill needs me!" I complained loudly.   
  
"We've already taken care of it, Mindy." It was Mikey. "I left a note explain'n you had an aunt come down with pneumonia. There wasn't enough time to call off work since her condition was pretty serious."  
  
I started to laugh, but then groaned and grabbed my side. I felt bandages there, too. Okay, who dressed me, I wanted to know. Then, I decided I didn't need to. It was a done deal and the less I knew the better at this point. Fortunately I still had my clothes on.  
  
"Ha! That would work except for one minor detail..." I said derisively.  
  
"Ah, what would that be?" Mike asked me.  
  
"I don't have any aunts; they're all dead and Bill knows that! I'm toast!" and I slumped back against the bed.  
  
"Oops." Was all Mikey said in reply.   
  
"Yep, she's toast al'right." Raph exclaimed. I think he was smirking; I wasn't sure but his tone of voice would definitely go well with a smirk. I didn't feel at all bad anymore about clobbering him earlier.   
  
"What's wrong with my eyes, though? How come I have these bandages on?" I asked weakly. I was still trying to come to terms with the possibility of not having a job anymore.   
  
That voice I couldn't place earlier spoke next," You suffered a concussion; a pretty bad one, actually. Your eyes are all swollen, too. Plus you have about three broken ribs and your wrist is sprained. Some minor contusions, but those shouldn't be a problem. However you need to rest in a prone position for a while; I'd say another three days at least."   
  
"Anything else, Dr. Welby?" I asked sarcastically. I was irritable for obvious reasons.  
  
"Hmm...Well…no. Guess that's it." D.W. replied.  
  
"Okay, so, since I don't quite recognize your voice…" and I hesitated right here because I remembered Mikey telling me what Splinter was. I was counting on it being the other turtle…"You must be Donny. Right?" Oh please, oh please, oh please let it be the other turtle, I prayed silently.  
  
"Hmm…Yeah. That's me." Donny replied shyly.  
  
I must have been holding my breath because you could have heard my sigh a mile away.  
  
However, my respite was short lived. No sooner had I expressed my relief than another voice, one that had a slight Asian accent to it, spoke to me.  
  
"My child, how are you feeling?" it said.  
  
Whoo boy, this must be…must be….the rat. Okay, Min ol' girl, you can handle this. It can talk and think and it obviously cares otherwise it wouldn't be asking how you feel and it was a friend of Mikey in fact Mikey called him Master Splinter and…..   
  
"Fine." I squeaked and there was NO pun intended with that one, either. I actually squeaked.   
  
Raph laughed and I could hear Mikey snigger over my reaction.  
  
However, Splinter sternly corrected them, "Our guest is injured and you are laughing at her? My sons, you were taught better manners than that!"  
  
"But, Master Splinter, I told you she's afraid of…" Mikey tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, Michelangelo, I am well aware of Mindy Johnson's fear of rats; you were quite insistent that I know this. But, I am sure her fear is for the smaller variety. "And he turned towards me; at least I think he did because he sounded like he was speaking right to me, "However, Mindy, I am not at all like what you might see in your apartment. As you can tell, I am quite sentient."  
  
I added for emphasis, "And you sound a lot bigger, too." Was that a quaver in my voice? I heard muffled laughing behind Splinter and I think I heard someone getting punched; but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"It will take time but in time you will understand, my child." Splinter assured me. "Now, you must rest and not worry about your job – or anything else for that matter. Things will be taken care of. "   
  
"Easy for him to say. He doesn't have a job to worry about, bills to pay, an apartment to keep – my BED!" I lamented silently. I wanted to cry; if I lost that bed then I lost the only connection with my parents. They passed away long before Jack left me and I was kind of glad for that. They thought he was just wonderful and I know he would have broken their heart had they been alive when he left me. They didn't have very much and with mounting medical expenses, everything they owned was sold at auction to pay the creditors. It was a sad time, but it was in the past. Now, all I had was that bed they had made for me. It would be the final straw if I lost it through mounting rent bills.  
  
I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Hoping against hope that I was alone, but not really caring at that point, I opened the flood gates and let it all pour out.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
"How is she?" Mikey asked as Raph finally came back to the other room. Mike had retreated to what was considered the living room after realizing he had virtually lost Mindy's job. He felt awful.  
  
Raph hadn't planned on witnessing Mindy breaking down, but when she did he just didn't feel right in abandoning her. He stayed silently off to one side, trying not to look at her, but unable to not hear her sobs. "Crying." Raph sighed. "Stupid Foot! What business is it of theirs who she makes friends with?" Then he looked over at Mikey and with a glare, "It's your fault, ya know!"  
  
"Me? Why me?" Mike replied defensively.  
  
"'Cause you were determined to make a new friend, that's why!" Raph's voice was starting to rise and his temper starting to flare, "If you'd just had left well enough alone and not climbed up to her window…."  
  
"Stop it, my sons. It is bad enough you have brought this upon Mindy Johnson, but it is far worse you should argue about it within range of her hearing you!" Splinter said forcibly. "You should have been more careful with your visits. But, what is done is done. Now, we need to protect her." He glared at his sons, his tail whipping about in irritation. "You have a task before you. You know what you need to do. Make sure that no one sees or hears you, but I expect success and nothing less. You owe her that much at least."   
  
All four chorused together, "Yes, Master Splinter"   
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
I had heard them arguing; heard Raphael blame Mikey for putting me in danger. I heard them say something about a stupid foot. What did feet have to do with anything? The questions I wanted to ask them kept mounting and by gum while I was in their care I was going to get answers. They owed me that at least!  
  
However, much to my consternation, the first member of that family to approach me after my cry was Splinter. I was not thrilled, to say the least. Yet, I had to admit his tone of voice and his obvious care for my regard was quite soothing. But I was glad I had my blinders on; otherwise it may not have mattered diddly squat. I truly was afraid of rats; had been my entire life. It had nothing to do with my apartment, as Splinter assumed. It had everything to do with the movie 'Ben'. Gad, all those rats pouring over people and nibbling them away. That movie just about scared me silly! I'll take Psycho any day, or even Jaws, than to watch the movie 'Ben'.  
  
"Are you feeling better, my child?" Splinter asked calmly.  
  
It had been a very long time since anyone called me a child. At first I was rather offended. I was certainly older than this rat, more than likely. Where did he get off calling me such a degrading name? But, wisely I held my tongue in check and just replied weakly, "Not really, but there isn't much I can do about it for the moment."   
  
"No…there is not." He agreed sadly.   
  
"Hmm…where are the others?" I asked, since I hadn't heard any of them for a while.  
  
"They have some things to do and will be back shortly. Could I get you some tea, perhaps?" Splinter asked.  
  
Tea? This was a new twist to service. A rat is offering to bring me some tea. Now that's one for the record books.   
  
"Sure…I guess. What kind do you have?" I asked him.  
  
"Ah, it is an old family recipe from my Master Hamato Yoshi. I think you will like it. It is slightly sweet with a hint of lavender. Very good for healing." And then he was gone.   
  
"An old family recipe? Hamato Yoshi? Was he a rat, too?" I asked myself.   
  
I need to start writing these questions down; they're starting to multiply like --- er ----- rats. Hmm…bad pun; very bad pun! 


	8. Ignorance Is Not Always Bliss!

The tea was wonderful and it did calm me down a little. I thanked my host.  
  
"It is my pleasure and my intent to make you comfortable and welcomed." Splinter assured me.   
  
I was starting to get used to the idea of Splinter being a rat. But then I couldn't see him, so it was really only the sound of his voice that I was becoming accustomed to. At least it was a start.  
  
Not too long after I had finished my tea I realized I needed to use the restroom. It was then I wondered how I 'managed' while unconscious for three days.   
  
"If I was completely out of it, that would mean..." I blushed almost immediately.  
  
No, I definitely did not want to go there. I figured in my moment of clarity that ignorance was bliss. Whoever did the 'honors' would have to remain a mystery to me. I would never be able to look that turtle in the face again. If, that is, I ever get these bandages off!  
  
"Splinter? Are you there?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, Mindy Johnson, I am. What can I do for you?" the rat replied. It seemed like he was right by my bedside. Obviously he hadn't left my room after giving me my tea.   
  
"Well…I kind of have to – well – go, if you know what I mean. If you could just lead me…" I stammered as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Yes, by all means." He replied.  
  
The next thing I felt was a bony hand with rather long fingers gently taking my right arm and helping me to a stand. At first I lost a little of my balance and wobbled a bit. Splinter steadied me to keep me from falling over.   
  
"Whoa, some ride!" I said, laughing a little. "Sure you can keep me vertical?" I asked my assistant, chuckling somewhat.   
  
"I will not let you fall, child. You can be sure of that." Splinter insisted.  
  
He walked me along, guiding me by my right arm. My left hand was cautiously reaching out in front of me out of reflex so that I wouldn't bump into anything. My left wrist hurt and I winced a little from my broken ribs. On the bright side, however, they only reminded me that I was alive. I dealt with it as best I could.  
  
Finally, Splinter stopped me and turned me to the right.   
  
"Here is the bathroom facility. You will find a sink to your immediate right when you first walk in. To the left of that is what you will need. I will wait outside until you are done." He explained.  
  
"Thanks." I replied gratefully. I carefully walked in and shut the door. I felt my way to the sink and then moved cautiously to the left. I found the commode and sighed in relief.   
  
I was kind of amused that a bunch of turtles and a rat would even have such a convenience as a restroom. I was glad for it, of course. But it only confirmed my convictions that they were highly intelligent creatures - and civilized at that!   
  
I had to admit that Splinter was probably one of the nicest 'entities' other than Bill and the turtles that I had met in a very long time. Maybe, just maybe I could get over my fear of rats? However, only those that spoke to me and cared for me the way that Splinter was doing. Oh, and they had to be able to make lavender tea, too!  
  
Once I was done Splinter then led me back to my bed. He insisted that I continue to lie down and to keep as still as possible.  
  
"Donatello was very insistent that you follow these directions. If you do not you could create complications and then we would be forced to find some way to take you to a hospital. Unfortunately it would cause you many problems as you would have to tell them what happened to you." He paused for a moment and then continued, "It would not go well for you to tell them of your attack."  
  
"Ah, that reminds me – what exactly did happen? I kind of have no memory of it" I didn't have any recollection at present of how I came to be in their care. The beating I had sustained evidently caused me a mild form of amnesia.  
  
Splinter replied slowly, "You were found by Raphael in a small side street beaten unconscious. The person who did this to you belongs to a criminal family that has been our enemy for many years now. His attack on you was as much a warning to us as it was to you."  
  
"Ah, how do you know that it was someone from this family? Did Raph get the guy?" I asked. Maybe Raph had intervened before the man who assaulted me could finish the job. Hopefully he took care of the jerk. I'd hate to think that my attacker was still out there, doing more mayhem like he did to me.  
  
"No, he did not. He found you after the fact. However, whenever this family beats someone up as a warning, they always leave a calling card of sorts to let the person they attack know who it was." Splinter replied.  
  
"A calling card? They actually leave cards behind? Sheesh, how considerate of them!" I chided sarcastically.  
  
"No, not a card. They leave behind one of their headbands with a Japanese dragon symbol." Splinter said, correcting me.  
  
Hmm…that sounded vaguely familiar. I remembered seeing a Japanese symbol on something black. But that was it.   
  
"But why? Wouldn't that tip the police? What is it to them who I'm friends with? I don't understand." I was confused. How did any one even know that Mike and his brothers were visiting me? I knew that they were very careful about being seen. They always stuck to the deep shadows in the alley and the same when they climbed up to my window. With the windowless building next to mine there wasn't anyway for someone to see them. As far as my building was concerned, the other tenants kept their windows closed due to the cold weather.  
  
"They have informants inside the police department. Whatever evidence would link them to any crime disappears. We have a friend who has investigated this and that is what she has told us." Splinter said. "But why this family would care about your friendship with my sons is hard to explain but I feel that it is important for you to know. We have caused you enough grief and it is the least that I can do to make up for it." Splinter said. "There is someone that you know who is apart of this family. He has been a member of this organization for about five years. Though he is not a blood member, he did join of his own volition." He paused for a moment to see how I would respond.  
  
"Jack?" I asked, not believing for a moment that he would do such a thing as beat me up.  
  
"Yes." Was the rats answer. He said it solemnly as if he were apologizing to me.  
  
"Did he beat me up?" I asked, afraid of what the response would be.  
  
"We do not know." Splinter replied.  
  
That bothered me a great deal. Jack had never in our ten years of marriage ever hit me. But, the last time I saw him he had changed considerably. That was four years ago. His behavior then had almost fightened me, in fact.  
  
"But how would you even know about Jack?" I asked.   
  
"My sons have seen your ex-husband on many occasions with known members of this family. He works closely with them. We believe that he is married to someone from within the hierarchy. Someone of great power. We believe his wife to be the sister of Oruku Saki."  
  
"Oruku Saki? Okay, ah… Wow, does that bring it all back or what?" I exclaimed in amazement.   
  
"You are familiar with the name, then?" Splinter asked me. His voice indicated that his own interest had just picked up – just like mine was!  
  
"Well, I know that Jack married this oriental gal he traded me in for whose last name was Saki. They had met at the place where Jack did his martial arts. I always wanted to kick her rear for taking him from me. But considering she worked out there as well, it would have been a stupid act on my part."  
  
"Yes, it would have been!" Splinter agreed –maybe a little too quickly for my taste.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot!" but I had to laugh. He was an honest rat that was certain.  
  
"But, how did you connect Jack with me?" I finally asked him.  
  
Splinter explained, "Michelangelo was scavenging for aluminum cans one night about four years ago when he heard an argument coming from what was your apartment. True to my youngest son's nature, he climbed the wall to see what was going on. He saw your husband yelling at you. It was when he returned to the lair and told us about it that we decided to keep an eye on you. I have to admit it was more to protect us than to protect you, at first." Splinter took a breath as if he regretted telling me that. He quickly added, "However, as my sons became more familiar with your habits they came to the conclusion that you were an unfortunate victim of circumstances. Their shadowing your walk to and from the diner became a nightly ritual whenever they weren't busy elsewhere."  
  
I lay there stunned. Not only had I been protected these past four years, but Mike had seen Jack and I argue that night after I had just moved into the apartment. The jerk was trying to get me to sign a release form to disavow any relationship to him. It was his lawyer's way of making sure I wouldn't decide later to go after him for alimony and what-have-you. I had refused to sign. At that time I didn't have the brass bed, but was sleeping on the little love seat. After arguing with him for the better part of an hour, he finally dangled that bed over my head and told me if I signed he would give me it.   
  
I signed.   
  
Like I mentioned, Jack took everything. Yet it cost me every kind of financial security due me. At least I had the bed, but looking back on it I probably saved myself a host of headaches anyway. Jack was always quite selfish and I knew that even getting a dime from him would have taken a court order. The fact that I now knew why he dropped out of sight after that argument four years ago explained a great many things.  
  
Good riddance to the creep! 


	9. Doctor Donatello

I knew I was dreaming but I didn't want it to stop. Brandi and I were running on the beach along Michigan Bay in Benton Harbor. It was her birthday and she wanted to go to the lake to celebrate. She was six; just one year before she was diagnosed. Her blonde hair flew in every direction from the warm breeze that came off the bay, causing it to swirl around her head. It was June and summer had finally arrived. Her laughter danced across the water along the shoreline as she skipped beside me.   
  
"Mommy, watch me!" she yelled happily as she ran ahead of me to play tag with the small waves that lapped at the sand. She was barefoot and happy; my little ray of sunshine.   
  
Then the scene changed and she was in the hospital. She was dying. Why can't I just stop the dream before this part? I'd be so much happier waking up. But it came with the package. So did the tears.  
  
However, before my crying started, a loud crash interrupted the scene…and then some swearing…and then I woke up.   
  
I wondered what it was that had shaken me out of that vision. It was then that I heard someone say something rather gruffly to another.  
  
"Blast it, Mikie; be careful! D'ya wanna wake Min?" It was Raphael. He was trying to not be loud but that was like asking an elephant to tip toe.  
  
"I was being careful. You just didn't watch where I was goin' s'all." Mike replied defensively.   
  
"Some ninja you are!" Raph shot back in a louder hushed voice.  
  
Ninja? Ninja turtles? Boy, now I knew for sure that I was still dreaming. I had to be. But as I thought about it and remembered the armament my friends packed with them, I considered the possibility. After all, they were bi-pedal, they talked, and they were intelligent. They could also climb the sides of buildings and leave no trace of footprints whenever they walked in the snow. All of that seemed incredible in and of it self. How much harder would it be to believe that they knew martial arts? Not much, that's for sure.   
  
I just laid there and acted like I was still asleep. I wanted to hear more of their conversation. I kept my breathing shallow and rhythmic. There wasn't any way that I could tell if anyone was watching me since I still had my eyes bandaged, but I did notice a considerable drop in whatever noise had woken me up in the first place. It could be that I was already found out.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mindy?" It was Donatello.   
  
Yep, I was found out. Rats…I was so hoping to get a little more uninhibited information.  
  
I could tell that he was quite close. "Fine, I guess," was my replied. I could tell that someone seemed to be close to the bed.  
  
"I am going to remove the bandages to see how the swelling is. There may be some discomfort, but I will try to minimize it." He informed me.  
  
"Ah, I have a question…" I stammered. "Where did you learn about first aid? I mean, you sound like you know what you're doing, but…well…I'm just not used to…" and I really had a hard time saying the words 'having a turtle for a doctor.' I didn't tell him this, but it was on my mind.   
  
Imagine my surprise when he interpreted my thoughts.  
  
"Having a turtle play doctor?" Donatello offered. There wasn't a hint of humor or amusement; he was all business.  
  
There were some snickering that came from just behind him and then I heard Splinter admonish, "Michelangelo, you will either control yourself or go to your room."  
  
Donatello sighed as if he was quite annoyed with Mike's reaction,"Mindy, I have read every available book on medicine that I could get my hands on. Splinter stocked our library well. Trust me; I know what I am doing." And then he asked me to sit up.   
  
It was very painful to even move and Donatello noticed it. With his gentle assistance I managed to get myself into an upright position, swinging my legs around and onto the floor.  
  
Sitting there on the bed and having Donatello remove the bandages was quite an experience. I figured he had the same three-fingered hand as his other brothers and yet his careful and delicate approach was impressive. I felt only a slight discomfort as the wrappings were being removed. Finally, as the last layer was unwrapped, I saw light. But I had been in darkness for three days. I squinted against the brightness – and felt a new pain.   
  
"OW!" I exclaimed as I brought my hands up out of reflex.  
  
"Do not squeeze your eyes tight, Mindy. You still have some bruising. Just close them lightly." Don instructed. He took my hands and gently placed them back down on my lap.  
  
The wrappings were now off. I could feel Donatello touch the area around my eyes to determine the amount of swelling. My skin was still sensitive, but his caress was so light the pain was minimal.  
  
"It looks like most of the swelling has gone down. I think we can leave the bandages off for now. But I'd like you to ice your eyes five minutes twice an hour today to help reduce it even more."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes again but noticed that my vision was slightly blurred. Actually, it was very blurred.  
  
"Ah, everything seems to be out of focus. Is that normal?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Because you have been in the dark for three days and because of the injuries, your vision has been compromised a little. But, I am sure by tomorrow or the next day, you should experience a marked improvement." He said assuredly.  
  
"So, what crashed?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh...that…" Donatello replied. "Ah, well…I can't really say for sure. I wasn't watching. I was waiting for you to wake up."   
  
Okay, so Dr. Donatello had been sitting by my bedside watching me for a while. That made me feel really comfortable. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.   
  
Actually I wanted to find out how long he may have been sitting next to me.   
  
"For about five hours. You had fallen asleep while we were gone. Splinter's tea helped that. I've been waiting here for about two hours, though. " He replied.  
  
It was weird the way he could interpret what I really wanted to know. And it gave me the creeps. Aside from the physical mutation I wondered what mental mutation had taken place among my four – ah, make that five - friends, aside from their obvious intelligence.   
  
When I was still teaching at the university there were some professors of neurology who believed that it was possible to stimulate certain areas of the brain that were technically asleep and mostly unused. It was thought that once these areas were awakened, the patient would have extrasensory abilities similar to reading minds. I thought it was just a bunch of hooey generated by the professors having too much time on their hands.   
  
"Ah…. Well, would it be possible for me to get a bite to eat? I'm rather on the hungry side." I commented.  
  
"Yes, of course you would be. We were able to get some soup down you while you were unconscious, but not enough to ward off hunger. I'll be right back." Donatello stated and then he quickly left my room.  
  
I looked around my 'room' and noticed that even with my blurred vision I could tell it wasn't really a room at all. In fact it reminded me of an old New York subway train. All I could see was my particular space. My bed appeared to be tucked into a corner of the 'room', so I slowly scooted myself up against the wall at the head of the bed. I grimaced some from the pain in my ribs. I tried not to use my right wrist as it, too, was quite sore. I wondered where about in the sewers I was. I also wondered what day it was.   
  
"Here," Donatello said as he came back to my room. "Careful, it's rather warm." He handed me a bowl with a spoon in it.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I took it. I was just a little apprehensive. Did these turtles know how to cook? Did they practice safe handling of foods? Did they even wash their hands? Of course, Crazy Bill wasn't the strictest follower of the food safety laws in New York, so it would have been hypocritical to even compare them to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Mike's a good cook; he knows how to handle food. It's chicken soup with some vegetables. It's light enough to not upset your stomach but has enough nutrients to help you heal." Don replied.  
  
Either he was indeed capable of reading minds or Donatello was very adept at interpreting my feelings behind whatever I said. It was quite unnerving to say the least.  
  
"So, what day is it, Donny?" I asked him as I began to sip my meal.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mindy. Just eat." He told me.  
  
"No, I want to know what day it is. What difference does it make if I know?" I insisted. I was enjoying the soup but I did not enjoy not knowing my whereabouts or what day it was.  
  
"What difference does it make if you don't?" he replied back evenly.  
  
Hmm…good point. My job was definitely toasted. The last thing I remember about my life before the sewers is it was Saturday night. I had Sunday off. Originally I had been told I'd been out for three days. That would make my awakening happening on either Tuesday or Wednesday. Bill liked me but he didn't tolerate his workers not calling in when they didn't show up for their shift. I saw many young girls lose their jobs because they decided to take a day off and fail to call in. Or even when they were sick and couldn't get to the phone. Crazy Bill had a big heart for the down-trodden and those less fortunate. But if you had a job you were expected to do it. Showing consideration to him by calling in when one was sick was a courtesy he expected. Anything less and that worker would be toast. Though I never took a sick day, I knew there were a couple of other gals like myself who would love to take over my shifts.   
  
What did worry me was if Bill decided to investigate why I was not coming in to work. I knew he wouldn't buy Mike's note about my aunt being sick. After two or three days of not showing up he would probably make a house call. I didn't have to worry about people in my building asking about me since they pretty much kept to themselves – just like I did, unless the power or heat went out. The sup was the only person I socialized with and only if I absolutely had to.   
  
Once Bill was convinced that I wasn't at home, would he then call the police? That act alone could complicate my benefactors' secret existence. I could just see an all out search being organized on my behalf. My apartment would be thoroughly gone over by the authorities and maybe someone would see my bed and take it when no one was watching. That worried me the most. If I hadn't had been so reliable, my absence probably wouldn't have bothered a soul. Oh well, one problem at a time, I guess.  
  
"Okay," I said, "You win. No more talk about what day it is."  
  
"Good because I hate being pestered." Don said. He then left me to finish my meal.  
  
The soup was good and filling, too. After I was done I put the bowl down next to me and tried to focus my eyes. It was difficult and frustrating since I really wanted to get a good look at my surroundings. But, after a few minutes of this 'exercise' I started to get a headache.   
  
"You look uncomfortable, Min. Y'all right?" It was Mike.   
  
I could see someone coming into my room. I knew it was him because of his orange bandana. Don's was purple, plus he stood a few inches taller than his outgoing brother.  
  
"Yeah, just have a little headache is all. Too much strain on my eyes, I guess." I replied. I tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal since I didn't want him to worry. But Mike was out of the room in an instant.  
  
"Mike said you have a headache, Mindy. Maybe we ought to re-bandage your eyes?" Donatello suggested as he came into my room.  
  
"No, please, I'm fine. Honest. Actually, it's not that bad. But, I do need to use your restroom. Maybe the shower, too." I asked. I knew my ribs were taped but I really, really needed to shower. I was even having a hard time coping with me.   
  
"Well, I can lead you to the restroom, but I think you need to wait on that shower.' Don suggested.  
  
"Ah, no, I need to take a shower, Don. I can re-tape my ribs myself if necessary." I insisted.  
  
"No, I don't think that would be wise. I think one or two more days and then you can shower. But I should do the re-taping." Don countered. The tone of his voice suggested he was getting irritable. Yep, he didn't like getting pestered, but that wasn't going to stop me.   
  
"Hmm…I'll make a deal with you. Let me shower NOW and I'll let you re-tape the ribs!" I was not going to be denied my bath. I needed it – desperately.  
  
I could tell that Don was thinking because he didn't reply to my last bargaining attempt. I waited for a moment and then asked, him, "So? What'll it be, Dr. Don?"  
  
"I'm still thinking about it." He said. Don obviously didn't like being challenged on these issues and seemed to be a bit grumpy from my persistence. Finally, Dr. Don made his decision, "Okay, you can take your shower but if I hear you moan even a little bit you need to get out immediately. No arguments! If you argue I'll come in there personally and pull you out!"  
  
Now there was a sight if I ever imagined one! Considering his willingness to do such a thing the mystery of who did the honors in getting me to the restroom while I was unconscious – or however the deed was done – was solved. If I blushed, I couldn't tell. I did feel a little heat come to my face, though. But Donatello was gracious enough not to point it out to me. For that I was thankful.   
  
I was led slowly to the restroom and once Don had the water running for me, he left and closed the door behind him. Though my sight was still blurred, I made sure he was indeed out of the room. I was slightly paranoid that he would hang around in some fashion to make sure I was able to do this on my own. Satisfied that the doctor was out, I began the slow torturous task of undressing.   
  
If you've ever had a broken rib and tried to undress or even shower, you know it's not an easy thing to do. Try three ribs protesting and then endure that without making a sound. Considering how adept my green physician was at discerning my emotional levels and you can imagine how difficult this task was without uttering even one grunt. There wasn't any way I was going to give Don an excuse to extract me from my bathing. I was so quiet a cotton ball would have made more noise when dropped. My body hurt so badly I could feel the tears fall down my face, but I put up with it; I was that determined!  
  
I had my self completely towel dried and was messing with my hair. I couldn't see well enough to know what it was doing exactly, but I tried. It was getting too long again, but until I could re-emerge from the sewers to go get it cut, I'd just have to put up with it. But I felt refreshed at last.   
  
I was quite proud of my accomplishment, pain and all! In fact, I felt smug. That is until I realized that in my rush to get into the bathroom I had forgotten that all of my clean clothes – i.e. underwear – were still in my apartment. Here I was without a clean stitch to my name. Now what was I going to do? 


	10. Pride Goeth Before the Fall

"Mindy, are you all right?" Don asked through the door.  
  
"Yep!" I replied as cheerily as I could.   
  
I was still in the bathroom, naked as a jaybird. I decided to wash my personals in the sink and had just squeezed as much water out as I could. Now I was trying to wring my clean undies in the towel I had used to dry myself off with. Unrolling the towel I realized they were still wet. In desperation I grabbed some tissue and used that to absorb more of the moisture.   
  
"Rats, they're still damp. Well, nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to…." I was telling myself, but then I heard Don again.  
  
"Mindy? Do you need for me to come in there?" Don inquired, concerned.  
  
"Ah, NO! I'm fine; really. I – ah – just needed to wash some things s'all." I said hurriedly.  
  
"Wash some things? Like what?" he asked.   
  
I thought his question just a little bit too intrusive for my taste.  
  
"It's nothing, really, but as far as everything else is concerned, I'm fine. Honest!" I stammered.   
  
I was trying desperately to get my underwear on before he decided I was in dire straights. Unfortunately the wet material was not cooperating as it found way too much friction against my still damp skin. Plus I was moving too fast and my ribs were protesting. I grimaced from the pain in my side and my wrist as I threw one leg into the opening. Of course I wasn't thinking too clearly. Instead of sitting down on the toilet seat where it would have been easier, I was trying to do all of this while standing up.   
  
Stupid thing to do.   
  
I had my underwear only part way on. Enduring the pain from my broken ribs, I hopped on the one foot while I tried to get the other one through the opposite side of the garment. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a muffled cry. I braced myself for Don's reaction.  
  
It was all he needed for an excuse since he did warn me about overdoing it. What followed next all seemed to happen in slow motion…   
  
Don came waltzing in like a knight in shining armor.  
  
I screamed and lost my balance, falling backwards. Then my hands went up to cover – well – certain anatomical attributes of my self. I had only part of my undies on and those were slowly sliding down my one leg towards my ankle.  
  
Don's shocked expression to see me au natural caused me to shriek a second time, forcing him to do a neat little turnabout. I honestly think I caught just a little bit of blush in that green face of his.   
  
Heck I was blushing for that matter.  
  
Another short scream from me as I realized I was falling backwards into the tub.   
  
Then I grabbed the shower curtain for balance only to have the entire thing rip off the rungs. I continued my fast descent into the tub. I hit against the back wall and slid down head first towards the drain with my legs shooting up and over my head. Fortunately, the shower curtain came after me and covered up what surely would have been a perfect Kodak moment.   
  
Hearing my screams and the thud I made as I fell into the tub, Don forgot about my embarrassment and his own, rushing in like gangbusters to assist.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at him. "GO – GET OUT!" I was mortified.  
  
"No, Mindy, it's all right. I was just surprise is all." He pleaded. He really wanted to help but right now all I wanted to do was to crawl down the drain.   
  
"Don, please, don't. I'll be all right. I just need a moment." I begged as I tried to squeeze my eyes shut. I couldn't. I forgot that they hurt, too. I felt like one giant burning nerve in that instant.  
  
I clutched the curtain tighter and cringed as I saw him peer over at me. The look of complete horror on my face must have convinced him that maybe, just maybe I would be fine after all – if only he would leave the room.   
  
"I'll close my eyes if that will be better; but there isn't any way you're going to get yourself out of that tub without some assistance." He informed me.   
  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained I always say. Let me try at least!" I insisted.  
  
He gave me a look that said he was not at all happy about that. However, in the end Don decided that maybe my pride was more important than common sense. What little I had left was barely salvageable as it was.  
  
As Don conceded and started to leave the room, I finally found my backbone, "Do not come into this room, Don. I don't care what you hear, you hear me!" I ordered. "So help me – I'm quite serious – I will make your life so incredibly miserable if you come in here like that again!"   
  
I hated spouting those words but I really wanted him out of the room. The look he gave me was just short of crestfallen and I knew I had hurt his feelings. But, I was so incredibly embarrassed it was all I could do to keep from really railing on him.   
  
Next time I have to dress I'm sitting down to do it!  
  
It took me the better part of thirty minutes to get out of that tub. Just trying to right myself to a sitting position was excruciatingly painful. I cried out once and immediately hugged the curtain closer as I shot a look at the bathroom door. I could tell he was right there on the other side. His shadow darkened the underside of the door. But Don honored my request and gave me my privacy.  
  
I took my time getting dressed, mainly because I was sorer than before. I was sure I made things worse. The bandages around my torso were still wet from the shower and I knew they would have to be replaced. But for now I would keep them as they were until I recovered from my bruised pride. Just what I wanted; one more item on my list of things that needed fixing.   
  
I dreaded coming out of that bathroom. I thought for sure, based on previous situations, that Mike or Raph would say something cheeky about my predicament. But, as Don graciously helped me back to my room, no one said a word. I thought I saw Splinter's tail flick a warning as I cruised slowly back to my bed, but I couldn't be sure. It wouldn't have surprised me in the least if he had already given them a word or two of caution. He seemed to hold all the cards as far as who was in charge – which I found completely amusing. Oh what fun I could have with that!  
  
Once he had me settled, I took Don's hand and begged his forgiveness, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, Don. But I was – well – mortified, to say the least!"   
  
He smiled a little and nodded, "I understand. Don't worry about it. I've had worse things said to me." He paused and then asked me, "What were you washing, anyway?"   
  
I blushed, but decided I owed him that much at least, "Well, to be honest…" I lowered my voice just a little, "my personals."  
  
"Your underwear?" He asked with a smirk, straightening up like he was surprised.   
  
"Ah, yeah…there's nothing wrong with that. Why are you so surprised?" I asked in defense.  
  
"Well, if I'd known that I could have saved you the trouble!" he replied back.  
  
"Save me the trouble? No way would you wash my undies, Buddy!" I exclaimed. Ugh, not in a million years. What was he thinking? Caring for me was one thing and I really appreciated his expertise in certain areas. But, washing my underwear for me? Eww…. That's a little too fetish for my preferences, that was for sure.   
  
"What? No, that's not what I meant…" Don's expression pretty much matched my reaction. "What I meant was we already have your stuff here in the lair. That's where we were while you were sleeping."  
  
"Ah, what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing.  
  
"Splinter insisted that we retrieve your things from your apartment so your stay here would be more comfortable for you. We have all your clothes!" and with that Don smiled as if he had played a huge joke on me, "Including your 'undies'!"   
  
I blushed once again.   
  
I was not amused, not the least little bit.   
  
It was in that next instant when I heard Mike laugh and then Raph, and then Splinter telling them to be quiet. 


	11. The Lair

By the next day my sight started to improve considerably. I was quite relieved. Don was just as happy for me. 

I was now able to get a clearer understanding of where I was – which confirmed that I was in an old abandoned subway station. The car that I was resting in had blinds on the various windows. I had to appreciate them. It afforded me privacy when I needed it and light when I was awake and wanting to be social.

The station was complete with about four subway cars and a beautiful, if somewhat broken, skylight. The design work in the decorative glass dome showed various historic scenes of New York. I knew that it couldn't be opened to the outside above it since I had never seen anything like it at all. I could only imagine that it had been well below the surface of what my friends called 'top side', and was subsequently covered over through the years. I stared at it for the longest time. It was quite an extraordinary piece of art. Too bad the reconstruction of whatever part of the city I was in failed to salvage it. But, then it would have meant one less place for my friends to live. I was thankful for them that this station was lost to humanity.

Despite my objections, Don insisted on replacing my bandages. I finally allowed him that since he did cooperate in letting me take my shower the day before. We had made a deal and I wanted to stick with my end of the bargain.

My bandages were still a little damp so it wasn't too difficult for him to take them off. That was my biggest concern. Considering how tender my ribs were and what I went through in the bathroom, I was tired of feeling pain. However, much to my relief, Don was quite careful as he removed the strips of material.

It was a different experience all the way around, though, having him re-tape me. He needed to pull a little more to keep my torso rigid. Consequently I involuntarily cried. I felt stupid but it just kind of happened. He understood completely.

"We turtles don't have ribs since our carapace and plastron keeps us together. But, we've helped other humans who have had the misfortune of being beaten up. From that experience we learned how painful it could be to have ones ribs broken." He told me. "If our shells were cracked or broken, though, it would be rather difficult to fix. It's the one only defense our organs have against internal injuries."

Despite my incredible education, I hadn't known that. I thought all animals had ribs. I was amazed. Don and his brothers moved about as well as any human. Yet, in that moment, I realized how turtle-like they really actually were. Won't wonders never cease?

Feeling more refreshed with dry bandages on, I wanted to walk around a little. However, not until Dr. Don gave me a once over. He checked my pupils with an old but effective hand-held optical viewer. At least that's what I called it. I hadn't a clue what the official name was. But once Don was convinced that my concussion would not be affected, he allowed me to go vertical on my own.

It was a slow go, but despite the obvious limitations for movement I enjoyed my walk around their lair. It was quite large, somewhat messy. But considering they were a bunch of males all trying to eek out an existence, their abode was comfortable. There was a mish-mash of antiquities that were obvious hold-outs from the days when this particular station was in use. However I had to marvel at the turtles' ingenious exploit of certain items.

The subway cars were B-64's. If I remembered my visit to the New York Transit Museum in Brooklyn Heights a few years ago, they were prominently used on the 86th St line. That gave me a bit of insight to the lair's location in the Big Apple. I had a sharp mind for details like that. Credit my years as a history instructor.

However the four cars had been transformed into rooms. Their windows were covered up for privacy with either cardboard or material.

I had to chuckle to myself when I noticed a Mickey Mouse type print on one set of curtains. I kind of wondered if maybe that was Mikey's personal space. It would suit him, considering his tendency to be just a little goofy – no pun intended.

Of course, the car I slept in had the Venetian blinds. I wondered who I had displaced. I guessed that it was probably Donny. He seemed to be one who preferred a little more versatility, considering his intellect.

The one with the cardboard must be Leo's. It shouted 'simple and to the point'. That was the impression I had of him, anyway.

The fourth car had a heavier material for curtains like velvet. It was a faded red with gold tassels running along the bottom. I thought maybe it was Raph's but he didn't seem the type to lean towards 'tassels'.

Hmm…maybe Splinter? That seemed to fit him.

So, if the Tassel Room was Splinter's berth, where did Raph sleep? I figured he must bunk with someone other than Donny. The Blind room had only one bed.

I kind of laughed, thinking that maybe Raph and Mikey shared the Mickey Mouse room. Raph did not seem the type for cute cartoon mice. But given the fact there were only four cars, it was probably necessary to bunk with someone. I decided to table that question for a later time.

Then, there were the baby strollers that stored a collection of aluminum cans and various glass bottles. The strollers were lined up neatly against one wall, right before a wide set of steps that led to nowhere.

From above the steps was a central round corridor or rotunda that opened on two sides. There were some indentions along the walls that were bricked over. To me they looked like there had once been hallways that led to parts unknown. Possibly to rest areas or locker rooms. Either way, the brickwork looked old.

Beyond the circular corridor was an opening and beyond that another brick wall. However, a ladder leading up to what looked like an open man-hole seemed to be the way in - or out for that matter. I wondered how Raph was able to carry me down to the lair from that position. Unless there was another way in? Hmm… one more question to my ever growing list of things to talk about.

Finally accepting my fate for the time being, I forgot about my life topside. My only one regret, aside from losing my job, was the bed I had left behind in my apartment. I knew that by now it was probably gone, being used by someone or maybe trashed. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to throw it way so I was hoping that maybe the couple across the hallway from me acquired it. They were a sweet, but quiet family. With five kids to feed on the meager income both parents earned, they would probably appreciate a little bit of beauty in their bedroom. I smiled at the thought of seeing their happy faces as they set up the bed in their apartment. It was as good a consolation as I could give myself.

A couple of evenings later my friends returned from another night of foraging. They were quite loud as they climbed down the ladder in the corridor. I heard a lot of banging as they came into the lair. I wondered what they were doing so I walked carefully over to see.

At first I had no idea what they had found. Each of them had a piece of brass metal. The metal looked vaguely familiar to me, though. They sat the pieces down on the floor of the rotunda and then returned back up the ladder and through the ceiling. They completely ignored me.

A moment latter they returned with more large brass pieces, some of which had a rosette decoration on the ends. There were four of these rosettes and when I finally gave in to believe it, I realized that my friends had dismantled my bed! They had taken an enormous chance of being found out by going back to my apartment, just to rescue my beloved brass bed.

I could have cried.

So I did!


	12. Conversations

I don't own the TMNT's and their friends from the Mirage conglomerate ( forgot to do that with the first chapter, so this one covers it all - I hope. If not, get yer'self a blanket.   
  
Also, I do not own Mickey Mouse. Minnie does - oh, and Walt Disney, of course. NO this will not be a cross over, but you will wonder a little about a certain red-masked mutant turtle! :0)  
  
*********  
  
I was now one week into my stay under the watchful care of Donatello and his brethren. I wasn't sure what I was going to do once I healed, but I knew that the first thing I would have to do would be to contact Crazy Bill in some fashion. I wanted to at least let him know that I was still alive, at least. From there I didn't have any idea what my future would be.  
  
Knowing my friends had gone to all the trouble to retrieve my bed, I wanted desperately to be out of Donatello's room. I was right in assuming that it was his bed that I was sleeping in. While I was occupying his quarters, Don was using the floor in Leo's.   
  
Yep, Raph bunked with Mikey.   
  
I had all I could do to keep from laughing out loud. I wondered how in the world Raph tolerated having Mickey Mouse curtains. In the short time I knew them he seemed the least likely to put up with such silliness. I could only assume that he had lost a bet or a contest of some sort.  
  
Of course, Mike had a wonderfully good time teasing Don about the fact that I slept in his room. Something about using any excuse to get a woman in his bed.   
  
Then there was another comment he made, "Wouldn't you know, Donny, you'd finally get a girl and the bed's not big enough for the both of you."   
  
That had Leo chuckling. I never knew that serious turtle could smile. It was quite a nice smile in fact, now that I think back to it.   
  
Then, Raph had to join in with something like "Donny, at least next time make sure she's conscious. Oh, wait; maybe it's be better if she wasn't!"   
  
Even though I was the focus of these little remarks I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
But, poor Donny was just not too receptive. I wasn't sure if he was embarrassed for himself or for me. All he did was take the ribbing quietly and when they were finished he headed off for his room. I felt so bad for him. No wonder he was shy.  
  
"You know, I'm not at all embarrassed, Don." I assured him.   
  
"You should be." He admonished me.  
  
"Why? They're just teasing, after all. All brothers tease like that." I told him.  
  
"Well, it's just that…well….they're right. Look at us, Min. We're turtles for cry'n out loud. Who's going to want any of us?"   
  
Donny was almost too smart for his own good. He was correct in some small way.   
  
On the surface he, his brothers, and Splinter were about the most unique people in the world. Knowing my own species the way I did I was aware that my turtle friends would not be readily accepted by the masses. They would have to do some extraordinary thing to undermine the prejudiced nature of my kind. Giving the world some contribution in a grand and magnificent fashion would be the only way they could overcome those obstacles.  
  
"You all are very special, you know that. Not just because you're turtles, but because you have such a heart for others. It's a gift that one day will benefit you." I told him.   
  
Donny only looked at me and shrugged, "Maybe. But, who'll listen? All they'll see is green, and shells on our backs and then maybe lock us up. Maybe it won't matter what any of us know!"   
  
"What do you know, Donny?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, I've tried talking about things I dream up but no one here understands." He lamented.  
  
"I'll understand." I said. I smiled at him.  
  
He looked at me like I was just pulling his leg. "Yeah, right." He said. He turned around in his chair and went back to working some strange formula on his computer.  
  
I realized then that I hadn't told any of them of what I used to do before waiting tables at Angelo's Diner or before living at the brownstone in the middle of slum-ville, New York.   
  
"Maybe if you knew that I once taught at Cornell University and then at the University of Chicago you might think differently." I told him. I was sitting down on the end of his bed, watching him react to what I just told him.  
  
Donny turned around from the P.C. and just stared at me. He blinked a couple of times and then, slowly, a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Really, you really taught there?" he asked me.  
  
"Yep, I started at Cornell when I was twenty-two. I was their youngest professor. I was home-schooled by my mom and graduated from 12th grade when I was thirteen. I was sort of a smarty-pants, I guess! Anyway, by the time I had my masters I was eighteen. Cornell preferred professors with PhD's and so that's what I went for. I love history and so that's what I ended up with – a Ph d in history. I met my husband at Cornell; he was a physical education instructor; I kind of went with the brawn rather than the brain. Big mistake on my part, I guess, all things considered. Anyway, once Jack and I married he was accepted over at Chicago University and that's ….well, our marriage only lasted about ten years."   
  
"How did you end up at Angelo's? I mean, if you can teach at the university level, why wait on tables?" Donny had the most pleased look on his face; as if he'd finally found someone who could talk on his level. Looking over at his mathematical computation, I didn't think I qualified, but – hey – I can listen real smart.  
  
I answered him, "Sometimes life hands you a curve, Don. If you can catch it, there's no problem. If you can't catch it, then that ball can knock you down and out. That's what happened to me. It sort of knocked the wind out of me. Kind of like what happened in that alley."   
  
I didn't yet feel comfortable sharing about Brandi. It was enough that my friends took me in after finding me beaten. I hate being a burden and even worse I hate it when people feel sorry for me. Losing a child is the most painful thing anyone could go through, the fallout being you get a lot of unasked-for attention. People try to say nice things or kind words, but when compared to what you've just lost those kind words just can't cut it. Words would never bring my Brandi back.  
  
Don cocked his head towards me and asked, "Would it have anything to do with a girl named Brandi?"  
  
I just sat there and shook my head. How'd he do that? It just amazed me.   
  
"Okay, how'd you know about Brandi?" I was a little steamed, mostly due to the fact that just the mention of her name brought my heart up to my throat. I guess I was still suffering from some delayed effects of grief for both my lost child and my failed marriage. I dreamt about her and maybe in the darkest part of the nights I would think about her. But never did I ever mention Brandi to anyone.  
  
Don immediately saw my reaction. He was already very adept at reading me when I was trying to be careful. However, my entire being was screaming back at him without a sound being uttered. He gulped just a little as he realized he had treaded where he shouldn't.   
  
"I'm sorry, Min. I – ah – well; you called her name out one night while you were unconscious. Just the way you were talking in your sleep I figured that she was someone…."   
  
I interrupted him coolly, "Special?" I gulped, now, as I thought about her. I felt the lump again in my throat. But I could see the look of despair on my friend's face. He didn't know and he wasn't trying to pry. I realized that maybe sharing my soul just a little might be a good thing. I only hoped I could keep at bay the emotions that were starting to build up.  
  
"Don't apologize, Don. You didn't know. Brandi was special. She was – my daughter. She died of leukemia when she was nine and that's when Jack left me. Then my sanity went south for a while." I swallowed back that lump, refusing it release. But I couldn't help the one tear that managed to elude my control. Blast it anyway, I seethed.  
  
But for Don, I smiled weakly as I could see my words had deeply affected him. I was afraid he would try to say something reassuring but he didn't. All he did was nod and then take my hand in his out of compassion.   
  
Out of all the cards, the casseroles that followed the funeral, and the kind words, Don's caring touch was the nicest thing anyone had done for me.  
  
And he wasn't even human.   
  
Says a lot for my own species, doesn't it?  
  
*******  
  
When I moved out of Don's room, he and his brothers set up a very private sleeping area for me that was situated on the other side of the bathroom. The bathroom was conveniently located between the subway cars and my new digs, allowing me access without having to walk past the turtles' bedrooms.   
  
My alcove was probably about the size of my now defunct one room apartment, so it afforded me enough space to have my bed set up. I was impressed that they were able to get the mattress through the man-hole and wondered if maybe they had to fold it in some way. Once everything was up and 'running', I tested it out and found it as it was the last time I had slept on it. The only thing I lacked initially was a dresser for my clothes and adequate lighting. However, I didn't complain or say anything. I was overwhelmed that they would even allow me to stay in their lair.   
  
When my sight finally returned to normal and I could see as well as before, the very first thing I had to get used to was Splinter. I was grateful that when we first met my eyes had been blindfolded; otherwise I probably would have given him as much chance as a snowball in…. well, I just wouldn't have.   
  
Yes, Splinter was certainly a rat and a rather large one to say the least. However, despite the fact that my eyes were getting ever wider as I stared at him, he had the civility to have fixed me a cup of that wonderful lavender tea. He made sure he had it ready for me when I first laid eyes on him. Our conversations the first day he was alone with me had helped to overcome some of my fear, of course. But the tea was the kicker. I'm sure it had some medicinal attributes, one being it tended to calm me. By presenting me with yet another gracious cup of that nectar I believe Splinter was trying to create an association between him self and the tea. It made perfect psychological sense.   
  
We tend to recover from stressful and fearful events when we can associate them with something pleasant. I believe Splinter was fully aware of this fact when he handed me that steaming cup of the fragrant liquid.   
  
And, thankfully, it worked.  
  
His 'sons' were busy elsewhere in the lair as he didn't want any distractions between our initial first meeting. I felt myself rather brave to sit there in his private car while he entertained me with the story that Mike had shared regarding their beginnings as mutants. Only Splinter added a few things that Mike either forgot or neglected to mention.  
  
I found that there had been at least two other humans that were aware of my friends' existence. One was a reporter by the name of April. She had once been an assistant to a scientist. But when he went mad and was eventually locked up in the state asylum, April ended up working at a local television station as a receptionist. However, she had a nose for news and a good way to present information. So she was offered a small spot on the news reporting local events and crime. Before too long she was co-anchoring the late afternoon and evening news. It was by chance that she came to know the turtles. She benefited them in many ways and in other ways they did likewise for her.   
  
The other human was a man named Casey Jones. Splinter told me that Casey used to play hockey years ago, but his career was cut short due to an injury. I used to follow ice hockey and was quite amused to discover that his name sounded very familiar to me.   
  
"He had kind of a bad-boy image on the ice, if I recall correctly!" I commented, quite intrigued that someone I knew of knew my five friends.   
  
"You can say that again, Min!" Raph shouted out to me. He wasn't anywhere near the car, but evidently his hearing was pretty sharp.  
  
"Raphael, you will kindly ignore any and all conversations that take place between Mindy Johnson and me." Splinter admonished him. "And keep you focus on the task at hand."  
  
The turtles were supposed to be cleaning up their lair. But I could tell that their eagerness for their chores was somewhat lack luster and more focused on what was taking place in the Tassel Room. I had to laugh; they did remind me of a bunch of teenagers doing their choirs but trying not to do them too quickly.   
  
As we continued our conversation, I learned that April and Casey did eventually marry. They were living in Connecticut when she was given a chance to go overseas and do some international reporting for the station she worked for in New York. Splinter seemed rather sad as he told me. It had been about three years since they moved across the Atlantic. The couple had been back to the States maybe once since then and that was the last time they had seen them. Since the lair did not have an address it was virtually impossible for them to get mail. Their phone was tapped into a general phone line that ran between several businesses. Any international calls would become suspect. I could tell that my furry friend missed April and Casey's contribution to his small family unit. Out of reflex I patted his hand in compassion. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you, Mindy Johnson, for your care. To have someone listen to me who is not under my mentoring is a treat. It has been too long for such pleasantries."   
  
"Mentoring? Ah, I see." I began, "You teach the turtles things, then?" I asked him.  
  
His eyes sparkled as if he knew something that he wasn't going to tell me. Splinter replied carefully, "I have taught my sons how to survive and to take what they learn of that to protect others. Like you. I have taught them honor and integrity and pride. Not haughty pride, though I do have my hands full with Raphael. Also I try to teach them kindness, too." He seemed to smile, though from my perspective it was more like a sneer.   
  
I had a dog once that did that. Trixie would curl her upper lip whenever I'd get after her. I'm sure it was just an insecure reaction on her part, but it looked so much like a smile! It was the most comical thing to see.  
  
But with Splinter I had to realize that laughing at his expense would be a rude and ungrateful thing to do. I kept my mirth in check.  
  
My next question sat his whiskers down so flat I had all I could do to keep from laughing, "Did you also teach them ninjitsu?"  
  
A sudden quiet fell so hard on the entire lair I thought for sure the world had ended.   
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked my host.   
  
A few throats cleared somewhere over by where the steps to the ladder were located. I heard an audible hushed "Hoo boy." from Mike and a groan from Leo - I think. It could have been Donny, but I know that Raph had just taken a rather large breath as if he were trying to prepare himself for something.  
  
Finally Splinter replied softly with just a hint of irritation, "No, you did not say anything wrong but I believe I need to speak with my sons about what they talk about when we have visitors."  
  
I started to laugh a little, saying, "Actually, Splinter, I was supposed to be asleep when Raph made a comment to Mike about being ninja. I had just woken up and heard them. It's not really their fault. Please don't get after them."   
  
I was quite amused by Splinter's twitching whiskers and slightly lashing tail; clear indicators that he was somewhat unhappy with his 'sons'.   
  
I had a feeling that there were four turtles that were going to be getting an ear full of Splinter's words of wisdom.   
  
I also had a feeling that they already knew. I could hear an increase of activity outside the Tassel Room as the intensity of their cleaning picked up speed. 


	13. Sensitive Skin! But It's Not What You T...

At the start of my second week in the lair, Don decided that the bindings around my ribs had to come off. There were exercises that he wanted me to start and I couldn't do them until the tape was removed.   
  
Don was quite insistent how he wanted to do it.  
  
This created a rather lively discussion between the two of us regarding said topic.  
  
Don's idea was to slowly remove the sticky stuff from my delicate skin.   
  
I was resistant.  
  
"Easy for you to say 'it's no big deal', Don. I have very tender skin! All you have to worry about is your plastron and carapace. How much feeling do you have in those things, anyway?"   
  
I stood there with my arms folded across my chest in defiance. I was not going to be cooperative.  
  
Now that I knew about their ninjitsu skills, I was privy to their practices – or katas, as Leo was constantly reminding me. As soon as it was apparent that Don was going to be having problems with me yet again, Mike, Raph, and Leo took a break from their practice session to observe the escalating confrontation.  
  
Splinter, who was sitting in a run-down lounge chair closeby, seemed rather amused, as well. His ears were swiveled excitedly in our direction and his whiskers were swept forward and twitching in anticipation.   
  
My comment about the lack of sensitivity of turtle shells brought nods of understanding from all of them - except Don.  
  
Don looked frustrated by my refusal to do it his way. He sighed and informed me, "I've done this a dozen times, Min. I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Ah huh, right. Not with me you haven't. This girl is tired of pain and you are NOT, I repeat NOT going to rip the tape off." I declared.  
  
Don was getting grumpy again, "I'm NOT going to rip it off! For pity's sake, Min, do you think I'm nuts?"  
  
Raph raised a finger to interject, but Don told him," NOT A WORD, Raph!"   
  
His brother grinned and resumed his silence. Mike chuckled but Splinter rapped him across the head with his walking stick. I saw him grimace and then Raph smirked.   
  
Those two were well suited bunking together, that was certain.  
  
Don explained, "Look, I used to do Casey's all the time. He was always getting busted up like that."  
  
"Look at me, Don. Do I even look like Casey? Do I even remotely look like someone who gets busted up all the time?" I seethed.  
  
That had Mike howling and, of course, the walking stick was implemented once again by Splinter.   
  
I had to laugh at the way Mike just begged for trouble. Guess with all their 'rough housing', it was no a big deal.   
  
Don complained, "Well, no, but – gee I even did April's when she busted hers. She didn't put up this much fuss."   
  
"That's only because she insisted on taking a shower first, Don!" Leo quickly reminded his brother.  
  
Don looked over at Leo and gave him an expression that I just couldn't quite make out. Was he – embarrassed?   
  
Leo grinned back at him while Don was trying to think of something to say.  
  
"You forgot, didn't you, Don?" his brother declared.  
  
Raph looked at me and explained, "Don never forgets anything, Min. But – well, this is a first!"  
  
Mike added with a smirk, "Don, you must be pretty anxious to get her blouse up to have forgotten that!" He chuckled, quite amused with his words.   
  
Just as Splinter was attempting to give his youngest son another whack with his walking stick, Mike quickly ducked his head down into his shell. The stick whizzed through the air where it should have connected with Mikey.   
  
I thought it completely hilarious, but I could see that Splinter was not amused.   
  
Just as Mike thought the coast was clear, he raised his head back up. It was in that instant he met up with another wallop from Splinter's stick.   
  
"Ow!" Mike complained as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, Master Splinter, I was only kidding."  
  
"Kid on your own time, Michelangelo!" came the revered rat's reply.  
  
I couldn't help laughing. Neither could Raph or Leo.  
  
All that time, though, Don was looking at his feet in contemplation. Then he turned his head up towards me and said, "Well, the first taping was easier to take off when you took that shower. So, yeah, guess we could do it that way."  
  
"And we will wait until the water soaks it? We won't rush it, right?" I added.  
  
"I just want to make sure you start your exercises, that's all." Don explained seriously. "You could come down with pneumonia if you don't."  
  
"Oh, I doubt very much an hour or two will make that much difference." I chided.  
  
"You're planning on being in there that long?" he asked me, his eyes going wide in surprise.  
  
"No, but I'm sure it'll take that long for the tape to lose its adhesion." I told him. Then I smiled and went off to take my shower.  
  
Due to my painful experience with the first shower, I wasn't in any hurry to repeat that escapade. I took my time. Thirty minutes later I was successfully out of the tub. The second shower felt just as good as the last, but this time my body didn't hurt nearly as bad. My ribs were beginning to heal as was my sprained wrist.   
  
As I looked at my reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror, I noticed that the bruises around my eyes were turning a sickly green. I kind of chuckled to myself. What is it they say that the longer you live with someone the more you begin to look like them? I thought it all rather funny considering my benefactors were already green.  
  
I allowed an hour for the water to do its magic before even considering Don's help. I was on my bed sitting cross-legged and reading one of my history books to pass the time. Don had installed a couple of lamps to help brighten my corner of their lair. It was a nice touch and very considerate of him.   
  
After some time, I had a thought. "Hmm, I wonder if I could do this."   
  
I put my book down and lifted up my blouse. I worked the end of the tape up a little and gently pulled. It came away beautifully. As I had hoped, the tape was much easier to remove after my shower. I was delighted  
  
As I slowly pulled the tape off and worked it carefully around from behind and back around to the front again, I thought about Don and his brothers. After being in their company for a little more than a week, I came to some conclusions about them.  
  
Don was highly intelligent and I knew that if he were human, there wouldn't be a university in the country that would refuse his services. In just the short time I had been in the lair, I discovered that he knew quite a bit about everything. Considering he didn't have access to a library, it was truly amazing that Don was able to have learned so much. I figured the Internet must have had a lot to do with providing him an education. I was quite impressed with him.  
  
Don's manners and his considerations were also impeccable; certainly more so than his brothers. At least as far as Raph and Mikey were concerned. Those two were incorrigible at times, much to their mentor's frustrations – and Leo's!  
  
Mike was a comedian at heart, loving the sound of his own voice as he tried to get me to laugh or react in some way. His off color remarks were typical late-teen humor and I suspect his addiction to watching television had something to do with his 'style'. Amazingly he loved to cook. He was actually pretty good, too. I was sure that if Crazy Bob could overlook Mikey's rather unique appearance and hired him to work the grill, Angelo's Diner would fast become the place to eat out at.   
  
Raph had a bit of an attitude and an edge, yet was certainly not a shy violet! His Brooklyn accent aided in creating an attitude that shouted 'don't tread on me'. He didn't like being bossed around so much, especially by Leo. Raph was a free spirit and I noticed on several occasions over the past week that he would often go top-side to stretch his legs – and his spirit – without the company of others.   
  
This distressed Leo very much.   
  
Leo, out of all of them, had a more aggressive respect for the dangers that faced them topside. He was continuously on alert and always mindful of where he was mentally with regards to the harm that might befall them. On one occasion he had heated words with Raph about going out during the day. It was quite impressive to see these two very confrontational creatures stare each other down. I honestly thought that they would come to blows. Considering what I saw of their ninjitsu practices, it had me very concerned.  
  
When Donny saw my look of anxiety, he assured me that it happened all the time and that rarely did his brothers become physical.  
  
Nighttime seemed to be their best opportunity to go into the world of humans with the least likely chance of being seen. Of course, that was when I had met them the first time. Knowing how careful they tried to be about being noticed, I had to consider my self fortunate to have become friends with them.   
  
Splinter was slowly growing on me. His calm and serene nature belied a strength that, unless you irritated him, was hardly noticeable. The amount of respect his 'son's gave him impressed me greatly. Raph would submit to Splinter's words and instructions, even after vehemently refusing the same directions from Leo. Splinter was for all practical purposes considered by the turtles as their loving, but strict father. Their adoration of this mutant rat was impressive. I couldn't blame them one bit!  
  
Finally I removed the last of the tape and was just pulling my blouse down when I heard a rap on the concrete wall just beyond my line of sight. Donny and the others respected my privacy and would knock before venturing into my end of the lair. Considering that I was more of a guest than a resident, I appreciated their thoughtfulness. A lot in fact.  
  
"It's all right to come in, Donny." I entreated.  
  
He came into my 'room' and immediately noticed the pile of tape that was now resting on my bed.   
  
"Oh, you were able to remove it yourself?" he asked. He seemed a little disappointed.   
  
Hmm…maybe Mikey wasn't so far off the truth behind Dr. Don's true reasons for wanting to un-tape me?  
  
"Why? Disappointed?" I asked, teasing. I thought why not call it like it was. I waited for his response, not expecting much other than a curt "No".   
  
He blushed.  
  
That gave me pause, you can be sure. Why would he blush unless ... Oh I really didn't want to go there. Please tell me that he didn't have a crush on me. For cry'n out loud I was twice his age, I'm human, I'm not that attractive, I'm – lonely and so was he. Okay, forget that last part; it doesn't count.   
  
I was lonely before Don and his brothers came along and I had lots of opportunities to hook up with someone. Even Crazy Bill had made a pass at me a few years ago. Of course I passed on him, you can be sure. Bill was nice, but aside from the fact he was married, he just wasn't my type. I just wasn't in any frame of mind to consider another relationship. I was fine just being with me despite my loneliness.  
  
I really had to get off this thought; it was really starting to annoy me.  
  
Finally, Don found his voice, "Ah, well, I just wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. However, I'm glad you were able to do it; that says you're healing! Now, I need to talk with you about those exercises."  
  
Initially Don had me use a heating pad to increase blood flow to the muscles around my ribs from fifteen to twenty minutes three times each day to help ease the swelling. Considering how cool the lair could get sometimes, I rather enjoyed this 'exercise'.  
  
However, another exercise that Don had me do was breathing exercises – and I hated it immensely.   
  
Using a pillow that I held up against my chest for support, I had to hug it while taking deep breaths. Don insisted that I do at least ten deep breathes every hour, holding each for about five seconds and then slowly letting my air out. This I had to do several times every day.   
  
"Ah, Don – it hurts! Why do I have to do this. Golly I feel like they're trying to poke out of me." I whined. I hate whining but I was also getting mighty tired of the pain, too.  
  
"Min, if you don't do this you could get pneumonia. The exercise repositions your ribs while they're healing." My green doctor replied firmly. "I will not argue with you. It has to be done."   
  
He looked so much like Leo in that moment.   
  
"Yes, master!" I chided sarcastically.   
  
Don actually thought my comment was quite funny.  
  
He chuckled.   
  
It was a rather nice chuckle, too.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I will be speeding up the story just a bit, jumping a couple of weeks maybe. I wanted to get Min established in the lair with her five new friends and have her at a point where her ribs were healing. Now that she has the tape off, she can begin to get into some exciting stuff. I'm not sure if I will have her develope a relationship with Don other than one of friendship. After all, she is twice his age. But, do numbers really matter? Hmmm.... 


	14. A Shocking Discovery

After four weeks of living underground I was starting to chaff at being so cooped up. I needed sunshine and I missed fresh air. I also needed to get OUT. I was going stir crazy.   
  
However, Donatello was adamant that I stay put. He was usually somewhat quiet or reserved when working with his brothers. But it was almost as if I brought out the beast in him when he was around me.   
  
At least, that's what Mike told me one day after I irritated Don again when I did too much.   
  
All I wanted to do was to flip my mattress over. It was something I did every couple of weeks so that it would wear evenly. Call it being obsessive, but I felt that if I didn't do it my mattress would be ruined.   
  
But, Don was not at all happy with me when he 'caught' me flipping the thing.  
  
He chastised me sternly, "What are you doing? Why didn't you ask for some help, Min.? You're going to undo all the healing if you're not careful."   
  
After being on my own for four years with no one to answer to except my boss and my customers, it was quite annoying to have a twenty year old turtle telling me what to do. Yes, Don was a fantastic 'doctor', computer geek, and all-around Mr. Knowseverything. But I was aware of my limitations, not him.  
  
"Look, if I re-injure the ribs I'll let you flip the mattress next time. I'll even let you tie me down to keep me from getting up and doing things."   
  
Obviously Mike had a field day with that comment.   
  
I did not mean for it to sound the way he had taken it. But no matter how hard I tried to back-peddle my words, Mike turned it around to get more laughs out of his brothers. With the exception of Don, of course.   
  
Don only shook his head and ducked back into his room to escape his brother's teasing. It seemed to be the way he always handled these things, too.  
  
Finally in frustration I told Mike to go soak his head in a bucket – for about ten minutes! That had Raph howling, of course, and Mike thought it uproarious as well.   
  
But then Splinter came out of his Tassel Room to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
My two friends clammed up faster than - well – a clam.   
  
It's quite amazing to see how quickly an authority figure can calm a situation with just his presence.   
  
The moment Splinter made his appearance Mike and Raph had completely changed the mood in that living area. Leo had moved off a moment before, so Mr. Perfect still had his untarnished reputation intact. But, Mike and Raph were now busy playing innocent – which I think Splinter was no where near to believing. His furrowed brow and one lash of his tail said quite a lot about what he thought.   
  
Mikey just smiled innocently as he picked up a magazine to read and sat down on the couch. Raph was already sitting down and had flipped the T.V. on to channel surf. He ignored the fact that his sensei had just walked in. I had to turn away so I wouldn't reveal the smirk on my face. Of course Don was already in his room.   
  
Splinter just shook his head and wandered over into the kitchen.  
  
Anyway, my ribs were just about healed and my wrist was back to normal. It felt good to breath without a sharp jabbing pain poking me. Once I was feeling better and moving around more, I insisted on helping out where I could.   
  
Despite my pleas to go topside, though, Don was insistent that I stay in the lair. I decided that if I couldn't go to the surface then by gum I was going to make myself useful.  
  
Though I loved to cook, Mike made a point to tell me that he preferred making the meals. So, I thought maybe I would do clean up and possibly sort through the pantry to see what needed restocking.  
  
Mike had a decent kitchen complete with an old but workable cooking range. Their refrigerator was about the size of the one in my old apartment. With adequate counters that boasted a double sink, they even had nice looking cabinets. That surprised me a lot.   
  
Donatello had explained that the cabinets came from a dumpster that was behind a home improvement store not too far away from them.   
  
They were made from a maple blend of laminates and were quite beautiful. The cabinets weren't perfect, but, still, they seemed somewhat out of place in the now defunct subway station.   
  
I guess when an item is deemed a loss, the stores just toss them out and then write it off on their tax return. It's amazing how much 'stuff' our culture throws away, though, just because it's less than perfect. I am sure there are people who would be more than thrilled to buy these marred items for a reduced price.   
  
Yet my friends certainly reaped the benefits of that dumpster and maybe for that I was thankful for them.   
  
While Mike was out one evening scavenging, I went through their pantry to see what they had in the way of supplies. I wanted to make something for them as a thank-you for the care they had given me. Unfortunately I couldn't find enough of the right ingredients to make the brownies. So I decided I would have to wait until Mike made another visit to topside.  
  
However, I was surprised to find quite a few dry goods and canned items that were brand new and not discards. But, most of what they had were dumpster-treasures that had been slightly squashed and therefore not presentable enough for store shelves. Some were just a little passed their expiration date, which wasn't that bad. Mike told me he knew which days certain stores cleaned their shelves off and that's when he'd go 'shopping'.   
  
If he needed fresher items, such as meat or perishables, Mike said he would wait until a small grocery store was near to closing. Then he and one of his brothers would sneak in with money in hand. They'd do a quick take on what they wanted verses what they could afford. Then they would leave a hastily scribbled note along with the money, taking their purchases with them.   
  
Gracie's Grocers was one of those that they frequented.   
  
As I thought about it, I remembered Gracie saying something a year or two ago about some kid coming in and taking stuff. She had been busy counting the cash register till and didn't even see the store door open. Later, after Gracie discovered some missing items and a note, she was certain a child had sneaked in. They'd have to be pretty small to slip in without being noticed by her.   
  
But Gracie never called the police. What convinced her to not call the authorities was that there was always enough money to cover for the cost of whatever was taken. A note always accompanied the payment to explain the purchase.  
  
  
  
However there was one instance when the money owed was a tad short. Gracie told me about this a few days after it had happened. I'll never forget the gleam in her dark brown eyes when she told me, either.  
  
She said, "Mindy he was a dime shy of what the total should have been. I didn't mind it so much. It was only a dime and maybe he needed the food badly. But, the next day there was an envelope slipped under my door with ten cents and a note of apology inside!"   
  
She was flabbergasted about the whole thing. Not too many grocers experience that kind of honesty!   
  
I now knew who that 'kid' was and from my recent experience it was true to form for my turtle friends.  
  
  
  
I observed that they were on the prowl almost every night scavenging and doing whatever they did when the sun went down. What bothered me, though, was sometimes the next day I would see one or more of them with cuts and bruises. Where in heck did they go, anyway; a butcher shop?   
  
Up to that point in my friendship with them I hadn't a clue what it was they did to get so beaten up. I knew that they did martial arts and were quite adept at it. But, despite how 'lethal' they practiced, they never tried to hurt one another. I think Jack would have been overmatched had he sparred with them.   
  
But, I only assumed that they did what they did because Splinter seemed to insist upon it. I wasn't sure why he would do that; maybe he had seen someone or knew someone who did martial arts. However, I never gave it much thought. That is until I started seeing their injuries. I was usually asleep in my bed when they'd return to the lair. By morning they were all bandaged and taken care of.   
  
I'd ask what happened to them and one would say, "I slipped on the ice." Another would say, "I fell into some glass." or something like that.  
  
Quite honestly, I didn't believe any of them. Their injuries were not consistent with their explanations. But I decided that maybe whatever it was they were doing between sunset and sunrise didn't concern me. I was, after all, a guest in their home.   
  
One night I was not sleeping very well. I was having fitful dreams about Brandi and Jack. All that I had learned from Splinter about Jack's relationship with this criminal organization had started to gnaw at me. The more I thought about it and my beating, the angrier I became. My dreams were more fitful after that.  
  
I had a hard time believing that Jack would do such a thing as beat me up. But, if my friends were enemies with this gang and if Jack was involved in it somehow, maybe he was in his own weird way trying to protect me? Possibly Jack discovered that Mikey and his brothers were visiting me? Maybe he was afraid his people would use me to get to them?   
  
From what little I had gleaned from Splinter, these people did not like my friends at all. This gang was into crime, murder, espionage, theft, and all sorts of mayhem that only the evening news would appreciate. It's possible that if Jack were the one to have beaten me up, he might have done so in order to protect me.   
  
Try telling that to my ribs!   
  
Anyway, tired of tossing about in my bed and since I couldn't sleep anyway, I decided that a cup of lavender tea might be nice.   
  
Coming into the 'living' area of the lair I noticed that Splinter was resting in his beat-up lounge chair. He seemed to be asleep. But I was becoming familiar enough with his habits to know that he was really meditating.   
  
I tried to tip-toe as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb him. His head was tilted up just a little and his arms were resting on his knees. With his index fingertips and thumbs touching, he reminded me of a very hairy Gandhi. I had to work hard at suppressing a chuckle about then. However I think I might have snorted quietly, none the less. In the next instant Splinter opened his eyes.  
  
"Mindy Johnson is everything all right?" he asked in concern.  
  
He startled me because I jumped at his words. Catching myself and turning around to face him, I said, "Oh, I've just a little insomnia. Nothing a cup of lavender tea can't handle!" I smirked and then apologized. "Sorry if I intruded."   
  
"You did not intrude. I have been meditating for my sons." He replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure they appreciate all those good thoughts." I replied.   
  
I was not into Eastern religions. But I would never say anything of the sort to Splinter. I was raised Catholic and will probably die Catholic. Though I didn't attend mass anymore, under duress I could recite my Hail Mary's and what-have-you's as fast as anyone.   
  
My encounter with Mr. P.J.'s in the ally weeks ago was proof of that.  
  
Splinter only looked at me and nodded. I kind of had the feeling he didn't think I would understand – and he was probably right. Whatever he meditated on seemed to cause him to lose himself. Yet he was always mindful of what was going on around him. Knowing I was in the living room a moment ago was evidence.   
  
I was sipping my tea in the kitchen area, sitting in an old chair at the small kitchen table. I know that somewhere 'distressed' was in vogue as far as furniture style was concerned. So I was quite surprised with how up-to-date the turtles' were in decorating their home.   
  
There were more scratches on that table than a flea infested dog.   
  
Just as I was drinking down the last drop of my tea, I heard a commotion. It sounded like Raph and there was a sense of panic in his voice. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was near to being four in the morning.  
  
I ran out of the kitchen. To my horror I saw Raph trying to ease of one of his brothers through the man hole and down the ladder. He had a hold of that one's feet as Raph carefully climbed down. I could see another of his brothers holding the other end. I didn't see who his helper was, but the one that was being carried had his mask off.   
  
I was only able to tell them apart by their mask color. Without that they all seemed to look the same to me.   
  
Finally the one holding the upper end of the injured brother came slowly down the ladder. It was Mike.  
  
Raph was clearly upset. "Careful, Mikey, don't loose your grip."   
  
Then, as if he were replying to the one he was carrying, Raphael said, "Yeah, bro, we have you."  
  
I heard a groan and realized that it was coming from the wounded turtle.  
  
Once Mikey was off the ladder and in the lair, I saw another pair of green feet make its way down through the opening. As soon I saw the blue mask, I knew who their fallen comrade was.   
  
It was Donatello.  
  
"What in blazes happened?" I asked, trying not to yell or scream. I watched in shock as Don was carefully moved towards his bedroom.   
  
"Ah, we had some problems and Don sort of slipped on some ice." Mike said lamely.  
  
"'Slipped' my foot." I stammered.   
  
Looking at Don as they moved him into his room, I saw numerous cuts and bruises along his arms, legs, and his plastron. The cuts were deep as if they were made by knives or swords and they were bleeding pretty badly. The bruises were very ugly in color as if Don had been hit several times with a hard object.   
  
I started for Don's room to see if I could help, but then Leo took my arm and pulled me away.  
  
With a look that said not to argue, he told me, "Let us tend to him, Min. We know what to do."   
  
Leo obviously did not want me anywhere near his brother. Maybe he was being protective or maybe he didn't want me to see the full extent of Don's injuries. Either way, I was frustrated and mad.  
  
"Look, Leo, I'm not a child. If I were a turtle, I'd be old enough to be your mother. And this baloney about slipping or falling is getting a bit old, if you ask me. I know a knife wound when I see one." I glared at him.   
  
For a moment when he straightened up in surprise.   
  
"What in heck is going on?" I demanded of him.   
  
Leo was completely unprepared for my aggressive posturing. He sort of stammered and for lack of a better term, seemed perplexed in how to answer to me.  
  
Splinter, however, cleared his throat and spoke, "Mindy Johnson, maybe it is time to explain why my sons go out every night."  
  
"I believe it's more than just trying to find empty coke cans, right?" I commented sarcastically. I immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Splinter, but it seems that over the past week or so, your 'sons' have been 'slipping' more than normal. I'm having a hard time believing that's how they're getting injured."  
  
The rat bowed his head out of respect and replied, "Yes they do seem to be more 'accident prone' lately. But, if you will allow me to explain I think you will soon understand our situation more clearly."  
  
So for the next thirty minutes, while Mike and Raph tended to Donatello's wounds, their mentor filled me in a little more about their life. Splinter told me that twenty two years before he and his master, Hamato Yoshi, had settled in New York with Tang Shen, Yoshi's wife. They had fled Japan after Yoshi, in order to protect Shen, had killed his rival, Oroku Nagi. Tang Shen had been beaten and threatened by Oroku Nagi because she had spurned his affections. His murder forced Yoshi and Shen to leave their country.   
  
Splinter told me that once the couple was safely in New York they went about making a life for themselves. Splinter was considered part of the family and so he enjoyed much attention from both of them. He had even tried to mimic his master's ninjitsu movements. He was limited, though, considering he was not as sentient as he was now. Still, he tried and kept hidden in his heart all the knowledge that Yoshi had imparted to him by example.  
  
Splinter went on to explain that Nagi had a brother named Oruko Saki. That brother evidently had vowed to avenge his brother's death. It happened on a day when Yoshi came home late from work. He discovered his wife slain in the kitchen and then Yoshi found Saki coming at him with a sword. He was killed instantly. In the brief battle Splinter's cage was knocked over. Out of fright he ran under the cupboards and hid. Eventually he found his way outside and down on the streets. He never had to worry about finding food before since Yoshi had always provided for him. But, now, he was on his own and very desperate.   
  
It was during his time while he was adjusting to this new life that he discovered the turtles. The rest of the story I knew, so Splinter jumped ahead to the present situation.  
  
"When my sons began to develop and eventually proved themselves intelligent and capable of learning, I knew what I had to do. I trained them in the art of ninjitsu so that one day when they were ready, they would be able to avenge my master's death." Splinter explained quietly.   
  
He said it all so calmly as if he were reading a children's story.   
  
It was quite unsettling to me, though.  
  
I was shocked that Splinter would saddle his sons with a responsibility to avenge his master's death. If he was alluding to what I thought he was, then Splinter's plan was to have Saki killed.   
  
However, all I interpreted with that one act was a never ending cycle of retribution.   
  
If Splinter or his sons killed Saki, based on Saki killing Yoshi - who had killed Saki's brother - then someone from that family would have to avenge Saki's death, as well.   
  
The cycle of revenge would never end until either all of my friends were dead or the other side was eliminated.   
  
I asked him this irritably, "What makes you think that once you've killed this man that someone from his family won't exact a like payment from you or from one of your sons?" I pointed sharply in the direction of Don's compartment.   
  
I was mildly angry at Splinter. For all the good he offered me and his gentle demeanor I was finding it quite disturbing that he would espouse such violence.   
  
That was not how I thought. Even though I lived in probably the roughest end of New York, I still felt that savagery of this nature was for barbarians. It was a complete contradiction in terms to what I knew of my reptilian and rodent friends.  
  
Splinter nodded his head and replied sadly, "You speak words of wisdom, Mindy Johnson. And you are right. This is exactly what has happened. In my quest for revenge on my master Yoshi's death, I believe we have pushed our problems past the point of no return."   
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, afraid of the answer he would give me.  
  
"Many of the Dragon clan had been trying for years to find our lair to destroy us. But we are well hidden. However, they watch for us. Recently over the past year they have escalated their attacks against us. " he replied softly.  
  
"But, why? What have you done to provoke them?" I asked.   
  
I know that, unless a viper is bothered, the snake prefers to be left alone and is therefore harmless. But, if nudged or harassed, he can become quite deadly.  
  
The rat answered, "Provoking is exactly what we did. You see, Mindy, last year Leo finally succeeded in fulfilling my promise to Yoshi."  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked and yet I sadly knew what Splinter was going to say.   
  
I saw Leo turn his head away from my direction. He seemed to be focusing his attention on Don's bedroom, now, where Raph and Mike were working on their fallen brother.   
  
However there was a noticeable slack in Leo's posture as if the weight of the world had just been dropped onto him.  
  
Splinter simply replied, "He killed Saki." 


	15. It Only Gets Worse From Here

Once Mike had evaluated Donatello's injuries, he announced that they were not life threatening. Still, his brother was going to need bed rest for a week or so. I decided I would do the honors of caring for him. 

However, Mike pretty much pushed me out of Don's room. Being overly tired and cranky, I was offended. I felt obligated to repay Don for the care he had given me.

So, I tried to strike a bargain with Mike.

"Look, Mike, you can't expect to take care of Donnie AND cook, too." I commented to him.

"Why not? I've done it before, Min." he stated as a matter-of-factly.

He grabbed up his nunchuks from Don's desk. I was standing right by the door and moved aside as he came out his brother's bedroom. Raph then went in to sit with Don, bringing with him a mug of hot steaming tea. I faintly detected a hint of lavender waft by as he passed me.

Putting my full attention back onto Mike, "Well, I'm going to go stir crazy around here unless I either cook and make my self useful, help Don, or visit topside!" I was quite adamant as I followed him; defiant and determined.

Mike paused and looked back at me. He didn't know how to respond to the way I was posturing myself with him. He worked the inside of his jaw like he was trying to decide which way to go with my request.

It was fast becoming clear to everyone. Mike had involuntarily assumed the role of Don as far as being my antagonist.

Raph was trying not to grin at his younger brother's predicament. He stood just inside his injured brother's car as he watched the proceedings.

Leo and Splinter had just gone into the kitchen to fix Don some tea. At least that's what I overheard them saying a moment earlier. I thought Raph had just done that? Hmmm…maybe the tea he carried into Don's room was for himself?

Anyway, as I made my statement, a weak but rather audible request was heard from the bedroom.

"Mike, let her cook." It was Don.

I felt bad that my confrontation with Mike had disturbed my 'doctor'. But evidently Don still did not want me to go outside or take care of him. I was hurt. Though he was incapacitated, he was still obviously pretty much in control of my movements.

If I knew how to get out of the sewers I would have attempted to do so when no one was looking. Well, maybe not since the thought of trudging through sewers didn't appeal to me. The 'alligator-in-the-sewer' myth kind of persuaded me to stay put. But there were moments…

Mike rolled his eyes and then mockingly said to no one in particular, "Fine. But don't blame me if we get food poisoning." and walked off towards his own quarters.

I stood there stunned. What was it he just accused me of? Did he just say I was a lousy cook? What nerve! I followed him and gave him a piece of my mind, meager as it was.

When I became upset there was no telling what would come out of my mouth. When I was tired and upset – well, let's just not go there, okay?

Before Mike could even get to his room, I angrily shot out,"Hey, Michelangelo! Who died and made you….Wolf-gang-Puck?"

He turned around to face me, but, I wasn't done, no siree. My tired self had a whole lot more to share with my orange-bandana friend.

"What makes you think I'd poison you? After all, Chef Boyardee, "Yep, I was steamed. I never called anyone names like that unless I was really pissed – and tired, "…I made you sandwiches and pizza when I was still living in my apartment. You never complained then and it looks to me like it didn't kill you either!"

Mike looked at me in surprise and offered a nervous grin, "I was only kidding, Min. Sheesh, you must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

It was still early morning. In fact, I was sure the sun wasn't even up yet. Plus, since they had brought Don back, I was too worked up to go back to bed.

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh, I see…so it's me, then. Just blame the woman, eh?"

Raph cautiously peered around the threshold of Don's compartment to watch the spectacle now ensuing just outside his own bedroom. Mike looked completely cornered. He turned towards his older brother with a look that screamed "Somebody help me, please!"

I was tired, cranky, and really upset with this whole notion of retribution against a seemingly dangerous organization. And my fragile mood was spilling over and onto the very ones who had been kinder to me than I deserved right now.

But I was disappointed that Splinter had put my friends' lives in jeopardy. To find out that Leo had actually killed someone was the kicker. And not just anyone but the one person who's death only guaranteed lethal rebuttals by his followers. It just plain frightened me.

I was starting to believe that maybe Jack had indeed tried to discourage my association with them by having me beaten up. What had I fallen into, I wondered?

I was overwhelmed by all the thoughts that were going on in my head. I was starting to get a headache. Rubbing my temples to try to relieve it, I mumbled a weak apology to Mike. I then went over to the couch to sit down.

Everything seemed so confusing and completely out of alignment to what I thought was normal. Okay, mutant turtles walking upright and talking wasn't exactly normal. But I didn't think it meant being in some kind of surreal Bruce Lee reality.

I sat on the couch and slumped forward with my head in my hands. Good grief, this was all starting to seem like such a bad dream.

Then I felt a gentle touch on my arm. Startled, I jerked back up and found myself staring nose to muzzle with Leo who was sitting next to me. I didn't even realize he had done so, either. My friends could be so stealthy sometimes. It was quite unnerving.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Min?" I heard him tell me gently.

He sounded so much like Splinter in that instant. The next thing I knew he was handing me a cup of lavender tea.

"No, no, I just had some, thanks." I mumbled sheepishly. I rubbed my temples some more. I was beginning to realize what a jerk I had been to Mikey.

Yeah, maybe I did need some sleep. I started to stand up to go to my room, but Leo gently pulled me back down.

"Please, drink this. It will make your headache go away." He insisted. Leo smiled slightly and I felt considerably ashamed with my previous behavior. I looked at the cup of tea and realized what he had just said.

By this time I was used to Don interpreting what was going on with me. I wasn't the least bit surprised by Leo's observant statement. Shrugging my shoulders, I took the cup from him.

"Thanks. Hope you're right. The headaches I get pretty much keep me miserable for days on end." I commented.

As I sipped I saw the faint smile grow on Leo's mouth. I wondered about that as I took down the tea. The liquid was warm, but not too much so. It went down quite easily.

Yep, I was tired all right. I could feel it in my bones and my eyelids seemed heavier than they were a moment ago.

I was halfway through the tea when it hit me. I thought about the smile on Leo's face. It seemed – expectant. He remained next to me while I drank, which I thought at first to be odd. Then, gradually I began to feel more than just a little tired. I felt … weird.

I knew then that the tea had been spiked!

Of course the realization of this fact happened about the same time I began to get a little light-headed.

"You drugged me you son of a bit..." Before I could get the rest of the phrase out I felt myself slumping into Leo on my way to la la land. Yep, he had drugged me all right.

I was in a rather dream-like state as he carried me to my room. I knew it was Leo and I knew where he was taking me. I heard him say something about getting me out of the way while they worked on Don. Leo apologized profusely and assured me I'd have the best sleep of my life.

I think I mumbled something about it erasing my memory, too, because I was going to beat him to a pulp when I woke up.

Just before I finally conked out, I vaguely heard him laugh.

Well, I didn't beat Leo up when I woke the next day. Actually it was more like the next night. My headache was gone and I did indeed have the best sleep of my life. It bolstered my resolve to do some serious apologizing to Mikey.

Naturally, he milked it for all he was worth.

"I don't know, Min…you were pretty mean to me. It really hurt – you know – right here!" Mike was pouting just a little as he pointed to his heart. "But, you know what would make me feel better?" he asked me.

I was getting a bit suspicious. He seemed a little too hurt for someone who always dismissed his own brothers' offending remarks.

I stood in the kitchen with him, trying to recover from practically groveling for his forgiveness. I had offered to bake him a batch of lasagna to make up for it. But he waved it away and mumbled something about Pepto Bismol. I wasn't too sure what he had said, but my perplexed expression gave him the chuckles. That was when I realized he was trying to drag out my apologies.

What he said next nearly made me slap him.

"You could give me a big kiss right here" and he pointed to his lips. Well, his muzzle, anyway. Mike and his brothers didn't have lips.

"You know, you're a real 'funny bone', Mike!" I seethed.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and had to smile back at him. He was such a clown. Still, I did not like being toyed with when I was trying to make up for acting like a jerk. It was bad enough they had to knock me out to get me to calm down.

I decided that I would make lasagna anyway. I was half tempted, though, to put some of that pink medicine into it. After all, why bother taking chances, eh?

I stood up out of the chair and went over to their pantry. I found that they had the noodles and the pan, plus the tomato paste and a dented, but not spoiled can of tomato sauce. I checked their spice rack – a shoebox, really – and found they even stocked basil and oregano. Having the basics for the meal I planned on making energized me to ask Mike if he could go to the store.

"Ah…can't do that right yet, Min." he said hesitantly.

"How come?" I asked.

In that moment I felt a tension come over the lair. I looked over at Leo and caught him staring at me. He quickly stood up and went across the tracks to the other side where they had their practice area. He began doing his 'katas'. I always thought of 'cats' whenever the correct term for his exercises came to mind. It always made me smile – except for now.

Raph had been sitting on the couch while Don slept. The moment I inquired why Mike couldn't go topside, he picked up a magazine and practically pushed his face into it. I noticed the magazine was not his usual fair. I thought it very odd.

Splinter was in his room, napping. So he hadn't heard me. Or, at least I didn't think he had.

Not one to ignore an obvious situation, I put my hands on my hips and demanded, "Okay, what's going on? Why can't you go topside, Mike?"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and only said, "It's kind of busy up there for the moment." He seemed sad and chagrined.

Right about then Splinter came slowly and stiffly out of his compartment. He motioned for me to come in and I took that as his need to tell me something very important.

"What's happened, now?" I asked myself silently. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise in anticipation. There was a sense of anxiety that was slowly building up in the lair and it did not make me feel one bit comfortable.

I took one of the chairs in Splinter's room and sat down slowly. Over the weeks that I had resided with him, I had become familiar with his expressions. His ears and his whiskers were tell-tale signs of what the rat was feeling. Right now they were slightly off to one side and a bit down, as if he had some bad news to tell me. His tail was wrapped around his feet, suggesting what he was going to say was quite serious.

Splinter looked up at me and took one of my hands in his. He said softly, "Mindy, Michelangelo cannot go to Gracie's because…" and here he hesitated. I could detect a bit of sadness in his voice that he didn't want to convey. He swallowed and then continued, "Gracie's Grocers burned down last night. "

I was stunned. How did this happen? "How?" I asked him. I felt my self go dizzy just a little. I grabbed the end table next to me to keep myself upright.

"My sons were out patrolling and had stopped in to get a few supplies before returning back home." Splinter explained, "It was while Michelangelo and Raphael were in the store that they were ambushed. Donatello and Leonardo were busy elsewhere, trying to keep the battle from them. But, we can only assume that our enemy found out about where we shop and it escalated from there."

"But how did the fire start?" I was concerned for Gracie and was going to ask that next. But Splinter answered my first question – and then my second one that had not been voiced.

"One of the members of this assault team set fore to the store to flush my sons out. They escaped unharmed, but I am afraid that the proprietor was not so lucky."

I sat there astonished and overwhelmed. I felt my world spin out of control as the reality of what he had just told me started to sink in.

In desperation, I asked him. "Did she get out alive, Splinter? Please tell me Gracie's life was spared! Oh, God…" My words trailed off as I nearly choked on my emotions.

I could see Splinter's whiskers practically fall flat against his muzzle. I was on the verge of losing it.

My friend simply replied, "No, I am sorry, Mindy. Gracie did not survive."

That's when I lost it completely.


	16. Isolation and Recovery

A/N: I do not own a certain family of mutant turtles and rat. Neither do I claim Edward George Bulwer Lytton, (1803-1873), or his quote, "The pen is mightier than the sword." And for the record with regards to chapter 14, I do not own Wolfgang Puck. If I did, I would quit cooking entirely and probably become a lifer with a certain well known weight-loss program. =0) Enough said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first few days after learning of Gracie's death, I was in a perpetual downward spiral of depression. I refused to come out of my room. I cried off and on; sometimes without warning. I'd be sitting there reading one of my books and then in the next moment be balling my eyes out. I couldn't stop it nor predict it. I thought my life would never be the same.   
  
When I lived topside, Gracie had been my closest friend next to Crazy Bill. There were a few regulars at the diner that would ask how I was doing from time to time. But Gracie bridged that gulf that no man could possibly understand – not even Bill. She was, for lack of a better term, my best friend. I was devastated over her tragic passing.   
  
Mike ended up doing all the cooking that week while Don was bedridden. I just didn't have the energy or the interest. Eating was a chore and I elected to take all my meals in my room. I did not want to share my grief with anyone.   
  
This was how I was when Brandi had died. Gracie's death only brought to the surface the pain of losing my daughter that I had tried to bury deep down within me. I felt like I was drowning.  
  
Part of the reason for staying in my room was because I was putting the blame of the fire on my four green friends. If they hadn't been at war with those that torched Gracie's business, she would still be alive. Come to think of it, I would still be in my apartment and, more importantly, I would still have my job. Everything that I had lost, with exception to my bed and my personal belongings, I was now fully and completely putting on the backs of the turtles. I was more than angry. I was furious.  
  
Yet, there was just a smidgen of concern for them that kept my mouth shut. That in and of itself was a miracle. I've never been too good at keeping quiet. But for once I was actually succeeding.  
  
Yet, despite my grief, I was concerned for Don. Because of my self-imposed isolation I didn't know how he was doing. I guess his brothers decided to give me my space. I tried to keep my sadness from extending beyond my room, but considering how good their hearing was, I was sure my crying was quite noticeable.  
  
Either way, I was worried. I hadn't heard Don's voice since that morning when Mikey and I had our go-round about who would cook. That had me worried. But, I was still mad at them for bringing their personal conflict so close to those I loved. I just couldn't come out of my room.   
  
My opinion regarding my four friends vacillated from one extreme to the other. It was quite confusing for me to feel intense rage one moment and then, a while later, deride myself for feeling that way.  
  
When it would swing towards the anger side, I was certain they could sense my rage, even with my room so far removed from theirs. I would notice a considerable drop in conversations and activity in the otherwise noisy living room.   
  
One time I peaked around the edge of the wall that was common with the bathroom, just to see what they were doing. No one was there. They could have been in their own rooms or maybe in the kitchen. But it seemed all too still. They could have just gone into the sewers to get away, too. Don was probably still bedridden and more than likely sleeping during those times. Maybe my friends had another 'lair' to go to when they needed more space? Either way, I always ended up feeling badly that my moods drove them into silence or out of their home.  
  
But, as time went by and I finally accepted my loss, the pendulum of grief gradually found a center balance. I began to realize that if my friends could have done so, they would have rescued Gracie – just as they had me. They were not responsible for my beating nor should they be held accountable for the fire that claimed Gracie's life. Someone else was and knowing that Jack was among them made my blood boil.  
  
The moment I came to this conclusion I was glad that I had held my tongue! The English novelist, Edward George Bulwer Lytton, was correct when he said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." Words, either written or spoken, can cause more harm than any weapon of destruction.   
  
As the days dragged on I became increasingly tired of being in my room. But, I wasn't ready to face my four friends. Not just yet. I was still struggling with sorting my feelings out and I knew how intuitive the turtles were. I figured they felt just as badly as I did about losing Gracie.   
  
She was, for them, more than a store owner. By not getting the police involved, Gracie provided a way for my friends to fill their pantry with much needed food items. I didn't know how close we were living to her place of business, but I assumed we were not too far. Not if they made it a habit to go there regularly.   
  
And, that was a problem.   
  
I heard Leo remark a couple evenings ago how stupid it was to use Gracie's place too frequently. He berated himself more than anyone else for getting into habits that could be tracked. Now, it was only a matter of time and opportunity before… and that's all I heard. Maybe he picked up on me listening from my bedroom? Either way, Leo's voice dropped too low for me to make out what he finished saying.   
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure what he was alluding, to, though. Thinking about Leo's words, I was able to finish what he started to say. I was sure he was going to say …" before the enemy figures out where we are living."   
  
That worried me quite a bit. I was counting on Don's vast number of security measures he told me about shortly after I had arrived. They were littered throughout the sewer system and if any one of them were tripped, Don's computer would sound off an alarm. I didn't have a clue how he wired things; my field of expertise was on the past and not the present. Yet, his brothers had full confidence in him to protect the lair with all his personal security inventions.  
  
A week after Gracie's death I finally emerged. Mike smiled a little when he saw me, but then looked away. Raph sort of ignored me, but then he always did unless I was ranting and raving about something. I suppose he thought those times were more entertaining since he himself could carry on a verbal assault pretty well. We were somewhat a like, I guess.  
  
Leo nodded respectfully towards me. He was perspiring just a little so I assumed he had just finished with a work-out … oops, sorry, his katas. I chuckled. I still thought of cats when that word would pop up in my head.   
  
I didn't see Don among the walking so I assumed he had gone to bed early. The door to his bedroom was closed, so it was hard to tell.  
  
I ambled into the kitchen to make myself some tea. I was soon joined by Splinter.   
  
"Are you feeling better, now, Mindy Johnson?" he asked me as he took one of the chairs and sat down.   
  
I was off in my own world when he started talking to me. "Hmmm? Oh, sorry. Not really but I wanted some tea." I replied glumly.  
  
Splinter sat there and was quiet for a while. He watched as I poured the now hot water into my cup that had the tea-ball. I turned to him and asked, "You want some, Splinter?"   
  
He hesitated and then smiled, nodding his head, "I would be very grateful for a cup of tea. Thank you."  
  
Soon we were both sitting at the table, sipping silently. I looked at the contents of my cup and swished it around a little to help cool the hot liquid. The swirls made interesting patterns as they whirled slowly around. I watched them for moment and in so doing, forgot to be careful.   
  
"Ow, Hmm, that's hot." I complained softly.   
  
I rubbed the offended area, but then someone removed my hand and placed an ice cube on my burn. I looked up and saw Splinter. He had made it to the refrigerator, plucked a cube from the ice tray, and had it on my hand before I could even rub the pain out. I was impressed. He handed me a towel to sop up the melt off.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I took control of the cube. It started to melt a little with the water running down my hand and forming a small pool under it. But, after about five minutes, the ice had cooled the affected area and it didn't hurt as much.   
  
Splinter had resumed his seat across from me; the table in between us while we sipped our respective cup of tea.   
  
I was so much into myself that when he started to speak he caught me by surprise. I looked up sharply.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you, Mindy. What I was about to say was we are sorry for your loss. We are aware that you frequented Gracie's store." He said quietly.  
  
I nodded my head sadly. I wanted to tell him all about her, about her kindness and about what she thought of the customer who would come in like a whisper to shop unseen. I wanted to let them all know what a kind and wonderful person she was. As I sat there I thought of all the times I could have visited with her more, but was too wrapped up in my own world of self pity. Yeah, that's what I did. Leaving my world of teaching behind and hiding in among the poor and destitute was a form of self pity. Not making friends or nurturing the ones I did have – such as Gracie – was just as self-indulgent. I tried not to, but I just couldn't help it; I started to cry.   
  
Splinter reached out and compassionately took my hand. He never said a word but allowed me to vent my grief. Before too long I felt an arm grace across the back of my shoulders and then another one. In no time at all I was surrounded by my turtle friends, including Donatello. What I found most amazing was and with the exception of Raph and Splinter, they had tears in their eyes as well.   
  
A few evenings later I decided that maybe I'd take in some television viewing. It had been a while since I sat myself down to watch any. Usually when Mikey would plant himself in front of the tube, I'd excuse myself to go read. I preferred that to viewing some inane program that had only one purpose and that was to lower you're IQ.   
  
I was flipping through the channels and noticed that Donatello was making his way over to the couch where I sat.  
  
"You're looking better, Don!" I said cheerily.   
  
It's amazing what a difference is made with one's grief when it's shared. Knowing that my friends had as much respect and love for Gracie as I did – though she would never know, now – allowed me to forgive them and thus my healing began. I found myself laughing a little more, especially when Mikey would go out of his way to get me to, and – much to Raph's pleasure – my sarcastic wit returned.   
  
"I'm feeling much better, thank you!" Don replied. He smiled a little as he joined me on the couch. Then he remarked to me, "Glad to see you out among…the green again!" and he laughed at his own joke.  
  
Smiling at his expense I commented, "Well, one can stay just so long in bed and then it becomes – bedlam! "   
  
He just stared at me. Okay, so that wasn't so funny. I went back to checking out the channels. When I came to a station that was presenting the local news, stopped. I leaned back and watched the anchorman read off the latest happenings.   
  
I wasn't too impressed with all the political news that was going on. What ever new proposal was being decided didn't affect me so I allowed my mind to wander a bit. I noticed then that Don had his arm gracing the back of the couch – behind my shoulders. Hmm…he seemed to be a little too close for my comfort. In fact, I noticed that he had scooted closer to me. Now, that was really making me uncomfortable.   
  
So I leaned forward to grab one of the magazines on the coffee table. It was simply a door that had been laid flat on top of some cinder blocks. It was uncomplicated and ingeniousness.  
  
When I sat back up I made a point to shift myself ever so slightly away from him. I heard him sigh and I knew my subtle attempt wasn't so – subtle. At least not to Don.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Min." he apologized quietly.  
  
"No, no, ah, you didn't. I was just getting this magazine." I stammered. Yeah, right. Like he'd believe that one.  
  
"I missed you is all." Don said softly.  
  
Oh boy; now what was I going to do. Don was sweet, really he was, but I was – what- twenty years older than him? I knew it had to be a crush because aside from the years, my long hours working at the diner and eking out a marginal living despite my dedication to my work had aged me. My light brown hair was starting to gray in spots and the corner of my eyes looked like a bunch of crows had taken roost. No, Don was definitely infatuated if he had any feelings for me at all.   
  
I looked around desperately for Splinter. He was asleep. I knew this because the drape he used as a door was drawn across the opening to his room and his curtains were closed shut.   
  
"Where's a good rat when you need one?" I asked myself in panic.  
  
I knew that the other turtles were gone, out foraging once again. This time they had to change their location drastically.   
  
Besides the authorities that were still looking into Gracie's store burning down, there seemed to be increased activity from that awful organization. I would think they would give the area a rest with all the law enforcement agencies that were still trying to piece together the crime scene up top. Unless they were part of the police force and were working undercover?   
  
I decided to face this new problem head on – as I always do. I turned on the couch towards Don to address the issue at hand. But, before I could even utter one word, he had deftly cupped his hand behind my head, leaned in, and kissed me square on the mouth! 


	17. How Deep Are We In?

I sat there frozen to the cushion. He had kissed me. It was completely unexpected. Okay, so he might be a little infatuated with me. A crush I could cope with. But a kiss said a whole lot more…and I didn't think I could handle that.   
  
"Why oh why did he have to stay home tonight?" I lamented to myself.   
  
I knew why, though. Don wasn't quite up to par yet from his injuries and his brothers didn't want him to take any chances. Despite his protests, he relented and stuck around the lair. Stupid Foot! If it weren't for them, Gracie would still be alive and Don would be out foraging!  
  
From what I had observed since living in the lair, Don's current behavior went WAY beyond what I expected from him. I could see Mikey kissing me – just to get a reaction. If Raph had feelings for me I could see him taking his chances and going for it. Leo? Well, if Leo had any at all I think he would have done more kata's rather than allow him self the pleasure!  
  
But, Don? Never did I ever think he would act on his feelings the way he did. He was just too – shy! It totally caught me by surprise.  
  
"Ah, Don…why did you just kiss me?" I asked cautiously after he pulled away from me.   
  
I saw his eyes and they were the most sincerest I'd ever seen them. I knew then he was in deep. Sheesh, this would be quite an entry for my diary. That is, if I kept one.   
  
"Min, I – ah – " he gulped. His eyes sort of refocused about then.   
  
You know how embarrassing it is when you've found yourself looking at nothing in particular and then all of a sudden you realize you'd actually been staring at someone? I think Don was just realizing what he had done. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Memory refresher - you kissed me! Okay…now I want to know why?" I reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I- I know. " Don stammered. He looked beyond me as if in some way some how he'd find an answer written on the far wall.   
  
Finally, he looked at me and said softly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, "I think I love you."  
  
Ah, nuts. What was I to do now? I had to find some way of letting him down easy. I think Don was the type that would crumble easily, given his gentle and usually quiet nature.  
  
I didn't want to offend him. But quite frankly, even though I've accepted him and his brothers as my friends, I just couldn't see them any other way than that. Don had been kind and considerate, but my heart just wasn't where his was.   
  
"I'm twice your age, Don. I'm old and will be getting older. I don't plan on living down here forever, you know!" I answered as gently as I could.   
  
"Min, I don't care about numbers; it doesn't matter to me." He stated quite honestly. "And you can still go back to work and live here."   
  
His eyes were incredibly deep as he began to smile at me. Don then took my hand and I had all I could do from taking it back. I didn't want to encourage him but I didn't want to offend him, either. I kept wondering where his uncanny ability to sense my feelings had gone to? I could certainly use some of it right about now!  
  
I looked away, afraid that my less than enthusiastic response would be misinterpreted. The last thing I wanted to do was to give him the impression that it was because he wasn't human. Quite honestly, I was past all of that. I didn't see Don and his brothers as turtles but as friends.  
  
It's funny how familiarity breeds acceptance.  
  
If I were younger…well, maybe my heart would have been there for him. I don't really know, quite honestly. But the fact is here was this sweet guy bearing his soul to me and the best I could do was look away.   
  
What a ditz I was.  
  
"Min, I realize that this has caught you by surprise. I'm sorry." Don began to say, "But the past week has been awful for me."  
  
Hmmm, awful for him? I just lost a good friend. I didn't kiss Splinter because of that. Wouldn't that have surprised the old rodent had I done so?  
  
I had to suppress a giggle since at the moment it would have been misinterpreted by my shell-backed friend sitting next to me. The moony expression on his face was so cute, but it also seemed very sad. I think in the deepest recesses of his gray matter, Don knew it wouldn't work. I could tell he was in denial but was refusing to accept it.  
  
"Don, I know that you were hurt pretty badly. The injuries you suffered were quite ugly – at least to me they were. But ..." I began, but then Don interrupted me.  
  
"No, the injuries weren't that bad. It was not seeing you that whole time that made me miserable. I missed you – a lot." He cooed.  
  
The look in his eyes intensified and it was at that moment I wanted to climb up out of the lair and run. I didn't feel threatened, but I saw reflected in his expression something that I had been denying.   
  
Never in my wildest dreams did I think any of them would be attracted to me. Maybe I had unintentionally encouraged this reaction from Don because of things said and touches given? If so, then I was at fault here. I should have known better.   
  
  
  
Because of my training as a teacher and a professor, it was a requirement to learn how to avoid becoming romantically involved with a student. I had to endure many lectures and seminars regarding proper teacher to student behavior and conduct. There were too numerous examples of disasters regarding unrequited love that crushed a student's feelings or put the professors in compromising situations. A teaching career could be ruined all because one did not protect their students heart as well as their own.   
  
One colleague of mine at Cornell had actually fallen in love with one of her students. They were fifteen years apart and her marriage had just tanked. Sybil was on the rebound and to make matters worse, the young man was smitten with her. That added up to a whole lot of trouble. She was dismissed of her position at the school and the young man was expulsed. The last I knew of they were still together; albeit it was a bittersweet relationship because now her successful career was ruined.   
  
That example stuck with me and I adhered to the restrictions religiously.   
  
I looked over at Donnie and I told him as gently as I could, "I'm sorry, Don, but I don't share the same kind of love for you as you seem to have for me. You're a sweet guy and I do love both you and your brothers, but…"   
  
However, right about then the news on the television caught my attention; I heard Gracie's Grocers mentioned. Then the most amazing thing of all was I heard my ex-boss's name! I turned sharply to face the television so I could catch what was being said. I saw Crazy Bill as he was being interviewed. What was this all about? I concluded quickly that maybe he was being questioned regarding the fire that happened ten days earlier. I was partially correct.  
  
From the way the reporter was talking, there had been a rash of burglaries, fires, and one missing person that had yet to be found.   
  
"So, Mr. Angelo, what is your opinion about all these occurrences happening in your neighborhood?" the woman holding the microphone asked.  
  
"All I knows is our neighborhood's been goin' thru hell lately. Our favorite grocer, Gracie, is dead 'cuz some idjit torched 'er place and one of my best waitresses has been miss'n fer weeks! Plus, her apartment's been ransacked and not'n's left but the rats. And no witn'sses either! The po-lice hasn't ev'n bothr'd ta investigate it 'cuz she was no one. Jus' b'cuz someone duz'n have fam'ly duz'n mean thur nobody!" Bill was anguished and I could tell that he had been crying.   
  
That was Bill for you; tough as nails but with a tender heart.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the authorities are doing as much as they can with all the crime that your area has been suffering lately." The reporter then turned towards the camera and entreated her audience, "Maybe someone can shed some light on these two occurrences. If anyone saw something unusual on March fifteenth at around three in the morning at Prospect Ave and 8th St., please call the police. Additionally, if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of a forty-one year old Caucasian woman, missing since the middle of February, please contact your local law enforcement agency. She has light brown hair, stands five-feet four inches tall, and weighs about one hundred five pounds. The woman's name is Mindy Johnson and we know of at least one person who is very concerned for her. That's all from Brooklyn, New York. Now back to you Chuck!"  
  
I was transfixed as I stared at the screen. I had been down in the sewer for nearly six weeks while I recovered from my beating. But my isolation had sheltered me from the grief that was obviously torturing my employer. I felt an overwhelming need to contact him – personally. But how?   
  
It then occurred to me and I slapped my forehead at my stupidity. Because of where I was, I had totally forgotten that my caretakers had a phone. I vaguely remember Splinter telling me about it since it was way back when I was just getting around after being bedridden. At the time, I was overwhelmed with my ribs, Splinter, and everything that I had gone through.   
  
I looked up to ask Donatello where the phone was and noticed that he was no longer sitting next to me.   
  
The last thing I remember telling him was…I couldn't remember! Darn, what was it we were talking about?  
  
I was so overwhelmed with seeing Bill on the tube that I momentarily forgot what had happened previously.   
  
Then, it hit me. The last thing I said to Don was I didn't have the kind of love for him as he had for me.   
  
I looked up toward Don's bedroom and saw his door click closed. He adjusted his blinds so that no one could look in through his window. From my brief experience in the lair, the only time that Don would close him self off like that was when he was angry, very busy with his inventions, or terribly hurt.   
  
I had a sinking feeling he wasn't angrily inventing something.  
  
******   
  
"Don, for cry'n out loud, open the door." I said instantly. Silence. "Don, I know you're in there; com'on. We need to talk about this."   
  
I was an hour into trying to get Don to open his door. I would have just walked in except he had locked it. That was the worse sign of all. Locking the door meant he had no intention of coming out; not for a long while.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I heard someone ask. It was Splinter.  
  
I had completely forgotten that he had been asleep. His room was at the opposite end from where Don's was. I wasn't trying to be loud, but in that subway station there was a considerable echo if you were just loud enough.   
  
I guess I had been.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain …." I tried to say.   
  
But then I heard Don speak from his enclosed bedroom, "There's nothing wrong, Sensei. I just want to sleep." There was a particular sadness to his voice.   
  
Now, instead of wanting to explain my position, I just wanted to console him. But that would only encourage things to be worse. It was starting to become obvious that I had created quite a situation for myself.  
  
Splinter picked up on the distress in Don's voice and the frustrated look on my face. He motioned for me to come into his room.  
  
After telling my furry friend what Don had done, the rat shook his head. Splinter quietly told me, "I saw it coming and did nothing to stop it. Even my other sons noticed how he would look at you. Donatello was asking for you a lot during his convalescence. He was quite concerned. I am so very sorry, Mindy."   
  
"Ah, it's more my fault 'cause I should have known better. I really didn't think he or any of the others would have any interest in me. I mean, for Pete's sake, I'm twice their age and I'm human." I told him.  
  
Splinter looked long and hard at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable, but then he made a comment that should have been perfectly obvious to me.  
  
"Mindy, when was the last time you saw anyone like us before? Who would my sons be attracted to?" The rat's whiskers were twitching as if he were just a little irritated.  
  
I wanted to slap my forehead again, but didn't. Instead I nodded, saying, "You're right. I'm such an idiot not to realize that. Now what do I do?"   
  
I was frustrated. It was late – nearly one in the morning – and I was tired. I was thinking of just going to bed and letting Don stew by himself.   
  
However, the next thing that Splinter said, or rather asked, surprised me, "Mindy, may I ask how you feel about Donatello?"  
  
Huh? How do I feel about Don?   
  
"I – I – ah – think he's a very kind hearted soul. He's one of the few nice people in my life, in fact. Well, I include everyone in this lair under that category, of course." I smiled weakly.  
  
"Hmmm… Is it not possible that you might have felt a little more for Donatello than you did the others? After all, he did take care of you when you first arrived." Splinter had his hands in his lap, interlacing his fingers as he sat there and observed me.  
  
Whoa boy, what was he alluding to?   
  
"I see where you're going with this, but it's perfectly natural to show a little more affection to the one who takes care of you. But, in no way did I have any romantic feelings for him. Don's sweet and all, but – well – I'm twice his age, Splinter." I assured him.   
  
The rat smiled and commented, "And very intelligent, too, I might add. One thing that I notice when viewing your television programs, the young girls close to my sons' age are – well – young." He paused for a moment as if he had heard something, but then continued, "Maybe my other sons would find them attractive enough to want a friendship with them. But Donatello needs someone close to his own intellect. You are as close as any he has had the pleasure of keeping company with."   
  
"But it wouldn't work, even if my heart was there. Splinter, I need to get back to my life. I just realized that earlier when I caught the tail end of a news report on Gracie' store burning down. I need to get in touch with Bill. I can't stay here anymore." I felt a lump rise in my throat as I said those words.   
  
I knew I would miss my friends and I was afraid for them. It would be dangerous for me to continue living down here while working topside. I had to choose carefully where I was going to lay my head if I returned to earning a paycheck. If I worked topside, that's where I'd have to live. I couldn't be caught going into a man-hole on a regular basis and then risk being observed by their enemy.   
  
Maybe my job at the diner was no longer viable, but over the few weeks I had lived here, my love of teaching had been rekindled. Reading my history books and browsing through my teachers manuals, I realized how much I missed it. Maybe my friendship with Don and his brothers had something to do with it, but I felt I could finally let go of my grief. Crying that entire week after Gracie's death had been quite therapeutic, albeit draining. My friends' caring embraces were certainly helpful.   
  
"You have to do what your heart tells you, my child. But do not turn a deaf ear to what is obvious." My friend said quietly.  
  
I nodded and was about ready to leave his bedroom. But what Splinter had just said caused me to ask him, "Do you think that I have feelings for Don?"   
  
It wasn't that I doubted my own interpretation on this matter, but I wanted to know if I had projected the wrong incentives. It was important for me to know this. If I was indeed going to return to teaching, I had to get a handle on how I responded to certain situations.  
  
I held my breath as Splinter took one of his own. Then, my heart sank as he told me.  
  
With a slight smile and his eyebrows raised, the old rat simply replied, "Yes, I do."  
  
Ah, nuts; I had a feeling he'd say that! 


	18. It's Not What You Think!

As I walked back to my room, I passed by Don's compartment. I intended to go straight to my own bedroom, but I couldn't. I stopped and stood there in front of his door. My mind whirled with all that Splinter had told me. I knew the rat was very intuitive in the same way Don could be. But did Splinter know me well enough to determine that I had feelings for his son?   
  
Just thinking about it made my heart race in anxiety. I had to admit that I was touched by Don's compassion and careful ministrations to my broken ribs and overall health. I had to laugh to myself when I thought about that first shower I took. The way Don stormed in when I was butt naked. Well, except for my panties, which had slowly made their way down my leg. Yet, Don's concern, despite his embarrassment – and mine – showed considerable character.   
  
Still, he was twenty and I was – well – older. Much more so than I wish I was. Maybe if I were prettier? Hmmm… did that suggest something? I wondered then if maybe Splinter was right. I entertained the thought for a moment; but only for a moment.   
  
Even if I did feel something for Don, it wouldn't work. I could not have a relationship with him. Not with any of them, in fact. I had to get back to my life; I had to distance myself from them. I was afraid that any contact with them after my return to topside would increase the threat of their home being discovered. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my friends because of me.   
  
I wanted to give Don some time, but, I couldn't move from my spot in front of his bedroom. I quietly leaned in towards the door to see if I could hear anything.   
  
I heard sniffling.   
  
Oh no, please tell me he wasn't crying. I lingered, hoping that maybe he was just clearing his sinuses. But, there were several more sniffs.   
  
Shoot.   
  
"Don," I whispered, rapping gently on his door, "Can I come in?"  
  
At first, he didn't say anything. So, I rapped a second time. "Don?"  
  
"No." was his reply. "Go away."  
  
"Please?" I entreated as sweetly as I could mutter.  
  
"NO!" Don was a little louder and more insistent.  
  
"You're going to wake Splinter," I whispered. "Please let me come in."  
  
"Go away." He begged again.  
  
"I'm not going to – and you know how stubborn I can be." I insisted.  
  
I heard nothing but silence.   
  
I stood there and waited. After about five minutes I was about to give up. In frustration I started back for my room. That was when I heard the click of the lock and then Don opened his door.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. His expression was flat and without expression. He had turned off emotionally in the way that I'd seen him do whenever one of his brothers, usually Mikey, had pushed him too far with a joke. But I did detect a bit of reddening around his eyes.   
  
Yep, this big ninja, butt kicking turtle had been crying.   
  
I felt like a heel.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened earlier." I said calmly. Calm wasn't how I was feeling, but I was trying very hard to give that impression just the same.   
  
"I thought we already did that." Don commented ruefully.   
  
"Well, I wasn't done. The newscast distracted me." I explained.   
  
He looked at me as if deciding to grant me my request. Finally,,,  
  
"Okay… so talk." It was almost a command. He folded his arms across his chest as if in defense.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Can I at least come in and sit down? This may take a while." I asked.  
  
Don stood there and the look he gave me nearly broke my heart. He was trying to give me the most angry expression he could muster; but there was an undercurrent of sadness which hindered his attempt.   
  
Don stepped aside and motioned stiffly with his arm for me to come in. I walked passed him and took a chair that was next to his computer. I could tell he was working on some sort of formula. But being a professor of history pretty much limited my ability to understand such things. So I ignored it and faced him. Don continued to stand where he was before I entered his room.  
  
"First," I began, "I want to apologize for offending you. You have been very kind to me and - well - I would never intentionally hurt you, Don. You must know that? "   
  
I was trying to keep a lid on my emotions. Hopefully, if his own feelings diffused his ability to sense mine earlier, he would still be as blind, now, as before.   
  
He continued to stare down at me, unmoved by my groveling. Yep, he was steamed. Don usually didn't get mad too easily. So I guess you could say I ninja kicked his heart a pretty good one.   
  
"Look, I'm flattered that you, um, like me so much…" I began, but, as usual, Don corrected me.  
  
"Like? I didn't say 'like', Min." he said pointedly as he narrowed his expression.  
  
I could see the hurt on his face and I felt even worse for him.  
  
I closed my eyes and cringed. "No, you didn't did you?" Looking back at him, I continued, "Well, let's just say I wasn't prepared for how strongly you felt about me, okay?" I stammered a little. "I – I was surprised and a little uncomfortable, I guess. "  
  
"Why? Is it because I'm green?" Don spat out as if the words disgusted him.  
  
I knew it. I was afraid of this.  
  
My eyes shot up to my brows, "NO, that's not it at all. It's just that I'm twenty years older than you are. I have this unwritten rule about not getting involved in May December relationships. " I explained, "It's just something I took with me from my years of teaching at the university. I'm also afraid that if I do get a job topside and return to teaching, coming back here regularly would only increase the chances of someone from that Foot gang learning where you live."   
  
Don shrugged a little as if I had made a valid point. I could tell that being angry was outside of his comfort zone. It was obvious that part of him needed an excuse to forgive me.  
  
To further that end, I added, "Besides, I wouldn't know how to protect myself if they decided to grab me and use me for bait. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not ninja!" and then grinned. "I couldn't kick my way out of a paper bag!"   
  
That brought a slight smile to his face. He offered slyly, "I can teach you!"   
  
"Thanks, but no. I've seen how you and your brothers go at each other during your pract - er - katas. If I'm going to be one with the mat I'd rather have it be the bathroom mat." I commented.  
  
Don chuckled a little and I could see a slow return of his usual self. He was still hurt, but it was gradually dissipating. I felt somewhat relieved.   
  
Don sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his hands. He then gazed at me and I could see resignation to the situation. He sighed deeply once and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"You've made a good point, but I can't help the way I feel about you, Min. I usually don't express something like that too easily. I felt comfortable – I guess – with telling you all that. To be honest I was surprised I kissed you, too!" Don smiled sheepishly.   
  
"You were surprised? HA! You don't own the market on that reaction, bub!" I chided good naturedly and smiled back.   
  
Don laughed right then and I felt we were finally getting back to where we had been before that infamous smooch.  
  
His smile became bigger and then he asked me, "If you promise not to say anything to my brothers about this, I'll forgive you. But only if we can still be friends."   
  
That would work! No way would I violate Don's intimate feelings for me by sharing them with his family. Especially with Mikey and Raph. They would never let Don live it down. Being friends with him was the best of both worlds and at that moment, I finally realized one very surprising fact.   
  
Despite my denial and despite all the good reasons why it shouldn't be, Splinter was right.   
  
I really did have feelings for Don  
  
******   
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. I was a little nervous about it.   
  
With the guys' help I had practiced what I was going to say on the phone to Bill. I didn't want to just walk into his diner and say, "So, waz' doin'?" like the way Mikey would have done. Bill would have had a heart attack and then probably picked up the nearest plate and thrown it at me for making him worry so much.  
  
"Ah, Bill – are you still there?" I asked him.  
  
"Ahm, yeah - just trying to collect m'self 'sall, Mindy. Where you been?" he asked me. Bill's voice was just a little thin sounding as if he were trying to keep a lid on what he was feeling.   
  
"I was beaten up about the time I disappeared. Some nice people found me and have been taking care of me. I had some sort of amnesia." I told him.   
  
A loss of memory was the only explanation I could give for why it had taken me so long to contact him.   
  
"It was the newscast last night that triggered things for me." I went on to explain.   
  
"Min, we've been so c'ncerned about'cha! You've no idea wha' this has done to me!" Now Bill was starting to get a little weepy.   
  
I cringed and hoped he would get control of himself because I didn't know if I could handle having to console another male.   
  
"Well, I know my job is toast but I'd like to come by and at least visit for a while." I asked him.  
  
"Oh, Min – if you want yer job back you c'n have it! But, I think you need t'go by the po-lice first t'let 'em knows yer alive." Bill said excitedly.  
  
Ah – do I have to do that? They're not going to take my word for it. They'll want me to be evaluated by a doctor and then a psychiatrist. I wasn't sure if any of them would be able to determine if I did indeed have amnesia or was – rightly so – making it up. I could land in jail if it were proven I was lying. Gad, I didn't need that right now.   
  
"Well, I guess you're right about that. I'll pop over there as soon as I can and then swing by the diner. " I told him. I hoped he didn't sense my less than enthusiastic response.  
  
We talked a little bit more after that. Of course Bill wanted to know who it was that helped me out. I only told him that they were a very private family that preferred to stay out of the spotlight.   
  
Once I hung up the phone, I sighed deeply. I was sweating like a pig and I guess it showed.  
  
"Nervous?" Raph asked me, grinning evilly. He and the others were watching me throughout my phone conversation with Bill.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause now I'm afraid the authorities will want to know who it was who rescued me!"   
  
Leo's eyes widened, "You can't tell them about us, Min!"   
  
"Duh!" I said sarcastically. "Leo, you must take me for a fool!"   
  
"No, I don't. But you do have to tell them something." He remarked.  
  
"I could blame the Foot. I could tell the authorities I was held hostage or something like that. Then they'd want to know where the Foot headquarters is. You do know where they are, right?" I asked Leo.  
  
I could see that Raph was somewhat intrigued. He perked up quite a bit from my suggestion.   
  
"Yeah, we do in fact. Hey, that'd get 'em off our backs for a while! Sounds like a good idea to me!" he remarked brightly.  
  
But then Don spoke up.  
  
"The Foot has informants at the precinct. If you tried to put the blame on them, you would most likely be dead by nightfall. No way would I – would we allow you to do that." Don declared.   
  
He almost tripped himself up with that statement! I wondered if any of his brothers were paying attention.   
  
I soon found out.  
  
Mike looked over at his brother with a quizzical expression. He smiled a little and I knew then that he was starting to piece together a few clues from earlier that morning. He looked over at me. I remained unaffected by what Don had just said. I acted like I had forgotten what happened after he and his brothers returned home from scavenging. Instead, I deftly picked up the T.V. remote and punched the tube on.   
  
"Well, let's see if they have something good on this morning!" I suggested.  
  
Hopefully my diversionary tactic would work; but I truly doubted it. Mike was too smart to pass up an opportunity to nag his brother about personal issues. Thinking about what happened hours earlier when he, Raph, and Leo returned from topside convinced me that Mike would in no time at all discover Don's true feelings for me.   
  
It has been around three A.M. when he and his two brothers had returned from topside, unscathed and unchallenged. The three of them were in an especially upbeat mood. I guess their haul was pretty lucrative.   
  
We hadn't heard them come down the ladder to the lair. With Splinter sleeping they usually tried to be extra quiet.   
  
Don and I were still in his room talking about my going back to teaching and where I would pick up my career again. We were cruising the Internet to see if there were any openings at Cornell. I really wanted to stay in New York, if only because of Brandi. She was buried at Mount Saint Mary's Cemetery near LaGuardia Airport and I always made a pilgrimage there on her birthday. It was important for me to stay close to her if at all possible.   
  
Don and I were sitting side by side as he worked the mouse and the various sites that came up. We were each sipping a cup of tea while we researched.  
  
When I was still teaching at Cornell University before I married Jack, the 'net was brand new. But it was growing by leaps and bounds. In only seven years it went from having only a thousand hosts to nearly a million by the time I left my teaching position in Chicago. It was fast becoming the way people would glean information, keep in touch, and do business. I never owned one myself, but I did work a few of the personal computers that the university offered for staff use. I never believed that it would take hold of our nation the way it ended up doing.  
  
But watching Donny with the way his limited number of fingers could fly over the keyboards amazed me. He was so good with getting the information I needed that I was sure he could break into someone else's computer.  
  
"Have you ever tried to – what is it they call it - break into another computer?" I idly asked him.   
  
He looked at me askanced. "Min, I don't hack into someone else's files. That's illegal."   
  
"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm just wondering if you could – you know, if you wanted to." I asked casually.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I would?" he inquired. He stopped his typing and leaned back in his chair. I could tell he was slightly offended by my suggestion.  
  
"Okay, let's say you have the computer address of, oh, the Foot clan for example. Let's say you could get some sensitive government informatoin and transfer it onto the Foot's computer – to frame them. You know, get the government interested so they would go in and conduct a raid." I suggested.  
  
Don was quiet for a moment and then he replied, "First, I would have to be able to GET government secrets and download them onto my computer. Then I would have to upload this information onto the Foot's computer. However I'd have to do it in such a fashion that the government wouldn't suspect it was done that way. I would then have to make sure not to leave any kind of trail that would lead them back to me! Considering that my line is connected to the phone system above us, the government would have to then verify it wasn't coming from those businesses. They would then trace the connection to its source, which would lead them to the sewer, which would eventually lead them to us! " He paused and then smiled at me, "However, it is an engaging idea, though!" His grin softened just a little as he looked over at me.   
  
I seemed to have gained a little more respect from him after hurting him like I did earlier. Don still liked me; that was a no-brainer. His smile, however, made me feel good. I enjoyed it for the moment but then realized he was more than capable of interpreting this. He wasn't upset anymore so whatever radar he used to discern my emotions was probably working rather well at present.   
  
I suddenly felt self conscious. I tried to look away and focus on the computer.  
  
"Are you embarrassed?" he asked me. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Crud, I was too late in shutting down my emotions.   
  
"No." I said - maybe a little too defensively.  
  
"How come you're blushing, then?" Don asked. He leaned back in his chair a little more to get a better view of my predicament.   
  
"I'm not blushing! It's the tea, dimwit!" I chided him. I was getting flustered, now.   
  
Don became quite amused and he would not stop looking at me. After weeks of getting to know me, he learned when I was flustered over something, I became – sarcastic!  
  
"Look, either drop it or take a picture. It'll last longer. But, quit staring at me. I am NOT blushing!" I demanded in a huff.  
  
Don only laughed at me, "Yes you are, Min. You're blushing."  
  
Of course his insistance only made it worse for me.  
  
"Who's blushing?" a voice from outside the room asked.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Mike.  
  
"I'm not BLUSHING!" I insisted. "It's the freak'n tea, for cry'n out loud!" I nearly wailed. I was tired and I knew it. I needed sleep.  
  
I had enough of the Internet, Don's obvious enjoyment at my expense, and Mike's intrusion. I stood up from the chair and, scooting it back so I could get out, turned quickly to leave. However, my foot became caught on one of the chair legs. This caused me to lose my balance. I tried to avoid falling, but then my other foot caught one of the legs on Don's chair. I ended up sailing forward – and onto Don's bed.   
  
I laid there for a moment in complete surprise. Of course, Don had immediately tried to help me so he was sort of standing close by. More to the point, he was leaning over the bed to try and help me up.   
  
That's when Mike popped his head into the room. His eyes went wide and then the biggest grin started to grow on that green face of his.   
  
I saw him and the look on my face caused him to go into hysterics. I heard him give the biggest belly laugh I'd yet to hear.  
  
"It's not what you think! I tripped and FELL!" I declared, trying to get myself up off the bed.   
  
"Hmm hmmm." Mike gleefully mumbled as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Raph was in direct line of sight with what was going on. He, too, was grinning from ear to ear..   
  
Once Don righted me I left his room in a huff.   
  
"You guys can have your laugh! I'm going to bed!" I announced grumpily. I stormed across the living area towards my private alcove.  
  
Raph smirked and then asked me as I walked away, "Isn't that where you just were?"   
  
Mike, of course, howled over that one. I just glared at both of them as I headed for my room.   
  
Don then poked his head out from his bedroom to defend my honor.   
  
"We were on the Internet looking at colleges. Min's going to go back to teach. She only tripped when she tried to get up from the chair. That's it. So you three can it!" Don seethed.  
  
"What do you mean 'you three'? I didn't say anything?" Leo complained. He was putting down a large sack that was obviously filled with aluminum cans. The noise it made suggested such.  
  
Just then Splinter stuck his head out of his room and, in a voice that demanded compliance, said, "I don't care who's blushing. You will all go to bed. NOW!"  
  
And with that my four friends quickly disappeared into their respective cubicles.   
  
It was just as well they did, too.  
  
Because now my face was beet red!  
  
*********************************************************   
  
A/N: I gleaned information regarding the Internet from Introduction to the Internet at http://www.afake.com/intro/sld009.htm. It is owned by Alan Fake from a. fake productions. This is a real company.   
  
It's quite an interesting site regarding what has become one of our more valuable tools for modern times. The site is very simple and as you examine it you will learn how to use it.   
  
I do not own Mount Saint Mary's Cemetary or La Guardia Airport. Certain members of the lair - namely Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Splinter - still remain the property of Eastman and Laird (despite my attempt to buy them out! HA! ). I do own Mindy and Crazy Bill, though! Oh, and as much as I would like to, I don't own the Internet, either. Otherwise, I could afford to buy E & L out! :0) 


	19. Emergence

Much to Donatello's protests, Leo and Raph had insisted on escorting me to the surface. Because Don was still recovering from his injuries, his brothers didn't want him taking any chances in case they crossed paths with their enemy. The Foot had been trying for years to find their lair and in recent months had increased their persistence. The last thing Leo wanted was one more defenseless person to protect. That, of course, didn't sit well with Don. We left the lair with him sulking in his room.  
  
While making for our exit point, I soon discovered that my friends had chosen a home so difficult to find, even a blood hound would be challenged. At one point along the way the rank odors that assaulted my nose would have turned anyone back from looking further. It nearly made me gag. But, once we were passed that obstacle the air seemed fresher. Maybe by comparison, but I think there was definitely a ventilation shaft in that part of the sewer which brought in clean air.  
  
It still would have been easy getting lost with the twists and turns of the sewers that honeycombed under the Bronx. Especially for someone as directionally challenged as my self.  
  
I noticed that my escorts had become edgy once we were passed the rankest part of our trek. At first it unnerved me. While in the lair they were relaxed and chatty. But now they were as quiet as a whisper. I tried to start up a conversation once but the look both Leo and Raph gave me pretty much shut me up. I guess considering that they were forced to be on the alert whenever they cruised the tunnels, talking was a luxury they couldn't afford.  
  
Occasionally they would stop and listen; cocking their heads left to right as they tried to make out the various noises. The drips of water and the scurry of various unseen critters – probably rats – seemed to be all that I could hear. But, more than likely, my friends' could hear past all of that for the more ominous sounds; such as a foot-fall. Fortunately, the sewers seemed to be quiet on this particular day.  
  
We walked for almost an hour through the various tunnels. I was getting a little tired since I hadn't done much walking. The lair was just so big. However my escorts seemed unfazed by it all. Obviously their training had a lot to do with it.  
  
As we neared our exit, I was starting to get quite apprehensive. I thought for sure I would be thrilled to death about going topside again. After being underground for nearly six weeks I was desperate to see some sunshine.  
  
However, much to my surprise just before we would have climbed out of the sewers I had a panic attack.  
  
"Just take a deep breath, Min; you'll get control back soon enough." Leo softly encouraged me. He laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I shuddered.  
  
"I gave up having control six weeks ago!" I lamented between gasps. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" I seethed.  
  
I was sitting down on the concrete floor of an alcove where our exit was. My head was hanging between my knees as I sought to regain my composure. I was trying to calm my racing heart.  
  
I had very few of these attacks in my lifetime, but when I had them, they were very debilitating, to say the least. It usually took about an hour to get back to whatever normal was for me.  
  
Looking over at Raph I could see impatience written all over his face. He seemed to get that way a lot.  
  
"If we don't get going, Leo," Raph whispered between clenched teeth, "we'll be tak'n a chance of those Foot goons coming across us." He looked at me and almost seemed disgusted.  
  
I tried to ignore him; the tough approach never did work with me anyway. I only dug my heels in deeper which didn't help whatever situation I found my self in. This particular moment wasn't the first time I'd noticed how much Raph and I were alike.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Raph." Leo replied tartly, "but Min has to take it slow. It's been a while. Just keep alert, okay."  
  
Leo was obviously just as nervous as Raph was, but it would do them little good if I crumbled completely at the worse possible moment.  
  
Raph grumbled disagreeably and I could sense he wasn't too happy about his brother's decision to let me go topside. He had argued the point, reasoning that I should take little steps in that direction rather than head straight for the police department first time up.  
  
But Leo felt that since I had already contacted my old boss I needed to make good on going to the police. Otherwise Bill would start to wonder about why I hadn't shown up yet at the diner. He would probably then go to the authorities if only to alert them that I was still alive. That would more than likely start another search for me which could bring them into the sewers. With the Foot infiltrating the precinct they would be delighted to bring any law enforcement into their hunt for my friends' home. It would only then be a matter of time before they were found out.  
  
In hindsight it was probably a bad idea for me to have called Bill. Now he knew I was among the living and, before too long, so would everyone else. I regretted my actions and, it seemed, so did everyone else in the lair. However it was a done deal, regardless.  
  
But right now I only cared about regaining some measure of sanity. My panic attack didn't stem from how long it had been since the last time I was above ground. It was the 'performance' I was to give to the police that had my knees quaking. Whether I did it now or later, my stomach would still be doing flip flops.  
  
As much as I wanted to see Crazy Bill, going to the police first delayed the visit. We had to think up a convincing excuse why I had disappeared. I had to be good at sounding truthful regarding it.  
  
According to Don, my concussion did provide a reason for my purported 'amnesia'. It would be classified as retrograde amnesia. Simply put, the victim can recall events that occurred after a trauma, but cannot remember previously familiar information or the events preceding the trauma.  
  
That was what I basically told Bill when I mentioned not remember things until I saw his face on television.  
  
Sometimes, though, past memories can be recalled with 'triggers'. It was just my fortune to say as much to my ex boss when I called him the other day.  
  
Don and his brothers then rehearsed with me what I had to say in order to make my story real. The hard part, though, was going to be convincing the authorities that my rescuers were very private and not wanting any attention on the matter. The only ace in the hole that I had was my wanting to express appreciation for their hospitality by not divulging who they were. I was hoping the police would honor me with that and not push for details. Again, the amnesia excuse would help in that endeavor.  
  
"Any better?" Leo asked earnestly but quietly.  
  
"Getting there." was my reply. I was taking deep slow breaths per his advice. It seemed to be helping.  
  
Leo suddenly appeared tenser than he was earlier. I was wondering if maybe he had heard something. My nervousness went up a notch.  
  
We were in a small alcove or niche in the sewer system, just below the access shaft that led to the man-hole cover. Iron rungs embedded into the concrete led straight up about twelve feet. The niche was big enough for all three of us to fit into. However, Raph elected to guard the entrance as a look-out.  
  
If it weren't for Leo's flashlight the alcove would have been pitch black. I was thankful for that light; if only to ward off the monsters in my imagination.  
  
Just as I was about to say something along the lines of being ready to climb the rungs, Leo clapped his hand over my mouth. He pulled me protectively towards him and backed up deeper into the alcove. I was surprised by his strength and apparent urgency, so I decided not to resist.  
  
Just as he clicked his flashlight off, I saw Raph ease into the alcove with us. He backed up as far as he could; pushing against me until I was sandwiched between them.  
  
Let me say this, my current position would not have been my first choice to find myself in. Between Leo's hard plastron behind me and the back of Raph's shell pushing in front, I thought one good sneeze from either of them and I was going to have breast reduction in a hurry! But with Leo's hand firmly entrenched over my mouth, I knew that whatever was happening took precedence over my immediate comfort.  
  
I felt a low noiseless rumbling against my chest as Raph's anxiety vibrated through his carapace. He held himself in check only because I think he didn't want to react with me there. It was the closest I had ever experienced being with either turtle.  
  
I was just a mite uncomfortable, which only intensified when I felt Raph remove both his sais. Something was coming.  
  
I could feel Leo's breath as he held me still; almost sensing his need for me to be quiet. Not a word did either of them say. They were as still and silent as the stone walls that made up the niche. A level of energy seemed to surround us that I had a hard time discerning. It wasn't anything tangible, but it was definitely there. After six weeks of being in their company and listening to Splinter, I believed in that moment my friends were going deep into their ninjitsu training.  
  
Just as I looked over Raph's shoulder to see what I could in the inky blackness, I sensed a form pass by the opening. It was more like several forms, to be honest. None of them utilized a flashlight. But the difference in the kind of dark the alcove provided and the one outside of it was slightly noticeable. The forms were wearing black, as well. Without question I knew it was a group of Foot soldiers. My eyes went wide and almost in that same instant I felt Leo's other hand silently cover my face.  
  
Okay, now how in the world can anyone see the 'whites of my eyes' when it was already pitch black? But, I elected not to argue. In fact, I hunkered down just a little in a surprise gesture of submission. I was definitely out of my element in the lightless sewers. My friends, however, were clearly at home here. They were in charge!  
  
We waited there like that for a good thirty minutes. Raph finally relaxed and eased up on me. He cautiously and silently stepped away to look beyond the alcove. I didn't have a clue how he was able to see, but he returned moments later with a whispered "All's clear".  
  
Leo switched the flashlight back on. Then Raph climbed the rungs first and disappeared up into the access shaft that led to the man hole. I followed him with Leo standing guard down below.  
  
Raph gently lifted the cover and the instant he did, light flooded the tube. I grimaced from its brightness; it almost hurt.  
  
Raph insisted on doing a once over before allowing me to come on up. When he gave his approval I finished ascending the remaining rungs.  
  
There isn't any way that I can describe how good it felt to breath in that wonderful fresh air. Okay, maybe not fresh like in mountain fresh considering we're talking about New York. But comparing that to what the lair offered, it was heaven! I had forgotten, actually, what good air smelled like. It was intoxicating.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." I said nervously.  
  
I looked around me and noticed that we were in – of all things – an alley. Imagine that. Alleys seemed to be my friends' favorite place to emerge from.  
  
"So, you sure, ah, you'll be all right, Min?" Raph asked. He seemed uncharacteristically concerned; he probably noticed my uneasiness.  
  
"Sure. I have your phone number and as soon as I'm done with the police I'll give you a call! As ordered, I'll meet you back here!"  
  
Raph then warned me, "Be careful, though. The Foot have informants there at the precinct. April discovered at least three and sometimes they work the front desk. Just watch yer back 'sall."  
  
"No problem." I said. "If I end up at the hospital for tests I'll let you know that, too."  
  
Though my friends could have accompanied me by donning trench coats and oversized hats, they decided it was too risky. With known Foot soldiers working within the police department it would have been foolish for them to waltz in there.  
  
"Okay, but if you feel like you're being followed or watched you need to call us. We may have to direct you to a different location further away from here." Raph instructed me.  
  
He seemed to hesitate for a moment as he looked at me. I became just a little uncomfortable with it. The next thing I knew he was grabbing me in a bear-hug and muttered, "Just don't get into any trouble, okay?"  
  
Then he was down the sewer access hole before I could recover from his embrace. Raph hugged me! Now THAT was one for my diary. I really need to start one, all things considered. 


	20. So Close and Yet So Far

True to what Leo and Raph had told me, I was within four blocks of the precinct. I would be far enough away where there was less chance of being spotted by the police. But yet close enough where it wouldn't be too much of a walk. Plus I would have the added benefit of safety. Any thug worth his weight in citations wouldn't be caught dead 'working' so close to the station.  
  
I cautiously walked towards the entrance of the ally. Once I knew the coast was clear, I stepped out onto the walkway. However I hesitated for a moment, overwhelmed with being topside with my own kind.  
  
There were crowds of people walking hurriedly up and down the sidewalks as they headed for work or leisure. Cars whizzed by in a rush towards their destination, honking their distain for being cut-off or reminding a jaywalker how dangerous it was to cross the street. The noise was nearly deafening and, for me, almost overwhelming.  
  
After staying so long in the quiet sewers among my reptilian friends, topside terrified me. Even the humans looked rather strange. I knew it would pass eventually, but for now I felt a little skittish. I then understood the fear that the turtles had of being out in the open. At least while it was daylight. Night time offered them concealment among the shadows and dark recesses of alleyways.  
  
Right now I wished I had some.  
  
My anxiety began to build. Remembering Leo's instructions about breathing deep and rhythmically, I tried to focus on this to ward off the rising panic that seemed ready to drown me.  
  
As I came out onto the sidewalk a bit more, I spied the police department a few blocks up the street. I also noticed that it was busier there than where I was presently. If I didn't gain control of my nerves before heading up there, I was going to have to call the whole thing off. The way my knees were shaking a blind man would be able to tell I was lying.  
  
So to facilitate getting myself under control, I decided to mingle a little with the crowd that was readily available.  
  
There were several businesses that preceded my destination. I decided to do a little window shopping just to bolster my resolve.  
  
The first store I went into was a coffee shop that offered some outdoor seating in front. The guys had given me ten dollars for expenses, so it would easily afford me a cup of coffee. Sipping my hot beverage alfresco would give me an excuse to sit and do some people watching. Maybe after I finished my drink I would have acclimated to the human race once again.  
  
I was glad my coffee was hot. It warmed me against the chill of the outdoors. It was past the middle of March and the snow had already melted off. But there was still a frosty bite in the air. I was glad I had worn my coat. A few other brave souls were outside with me, determined to welcome spring despite the chill.  
  
I was feeling more relaxed now that I had my cup of Joe. In fact, I was nearly giddy with the excitement at being back in the company of my own kind again. I was finally getting comfortable.  
  
I mentally rehearsed my 'lines' the way Don suggested. I had to be very apologetic to the police; almost groveling. It was important for them see how contrite I was. Then, I had to launch into my concussion and amnesia story. Mentioning my seeing Bill on the news was crucial as well. Because of that my memory returned and once I contacted him, I knew I had to let the authorities know I was alive and well. I needed to make a heavy point of how unaware I was regarding their search for me. My excuse for such ignorance was because my benefactor's television had not been working for a few weeks. They just had it repaired when I caught the news that featured Bill. Again, restating my memory loss was the main focal point of my story.  
  
Once I felt confident that I could pull it off, I stood up out of the coffee shop chair to make my way towards the precinct.  
  
However, a voice called out to me. It came from behind as if from the direction of the alley where I had emerged. The voice was one I recognized and I knew instantly who it was.  
  
It was Jack.  
  
My heart nearly stopped. I hadn't seen him in over four years. Our last meeting was volatile and loud. Add to that what Splinter had told me regarding Jack marrying into this Foot organization and whatever courage I had tanked in that moment.  
  
I feigned hearing him call my name. Not looking around and as calmly as I could, I continued on my way towards the precinct. I hoped Jack would decide I wasn't worth the hassle.  
  
"Mindy, I know it's you. Stop!" I heard him say sharply to me.  
  
Realizing that to further ignore him would only draw attention to us, I turned around as if hearing him for the first time. I noticed that the crowds of people were virtually ignoring us.  
  
"What? Oh, hello, Jack. I didn't realize you were there." I lied.  
  
The look he gave me said he did not believe me, but he let it slide. "I've been looking for you for several weeks now." he said as if concerned. "Where were you?"  
  
I noticed that he wore a better cut of clothing than when we were married. Guess his life style had improved considerably. I could only assume he had kept his training up. I could tell his shoulders were well muscled, even with his coat on.  
  
But as far as where I had been, I figured he already knew – considering his affiliations – and he probably knew why. However, to call him on it would have only confirmed that. I decided to try and throw him off.  
  
I replied as innocently as I could, "I've been with friends, Jack. Where have you been?"  
  
He looked at me and shifted his weight in irritation. "Don't change the subject, Min. Tell me where you've been?" he asked more pointedly.  
  
"And I just told you. With friends!" I replied evenly. Keep the temper down, girl. No need going off half-cocked. Just be real nice and maybe the bad man will go away, I thought to myself.  
  
"You know what I mean. Why did you disappear for so long?" Jack's temper was starting to rise to the occasion – again!  
  
"Oh, you want to know what happened to me, is that it?" I asked sarcastically. Yep, I was never longsuffering when it came to self control.  
  
"Would be nice to know, yeah. I may not love you anymore, Min, but I do care about you." He tried really hard to sound convincing.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, "Right, and I bet the next thing you're going to say is you're really sorry for allowing me to live the way I've lived for the past four years. Yep, that's you, Jack – all heart ... of stone! "  
  
I tried to walk away, but he caught my arm. "I want to know what happened to you. Everyone's been wondering. Bill at the diner's been begging me to find you." Jack said with furrowed brow. Oh, that brow of his could come in handy whenever he tried to be so worried. The bastard! I just looked at him, shaking my head.  
  
"Oh, is that so? When did he beg you to search for me, Jack?" I asked. It had only been three days ago when I had called my ex boss. Waiting for Jack's response became the event of the day for me.  
  
"Just this morning, Min. He's very concerned about you!" The sad puppy dog look he gave me nearly made me gag. I had to suppress the urge to laugh in his face, too.  
  
"Really?" I replied. "Interesting you would say that. When I talked to him three days ago he seemed relieved that I was okay." I smirked.  
  
Jack scowled. "Look, okay, I lied about that. But, just tell me what happened, okay. I was really worried about you."  
  
"Fine; you want to know what happened to me, I was beaten up! Yep, good old hard knocking Mindy Johnson was beaten up. " I looked at Jack trying to read him to see if this was news or not. Nothing. No dilation of his pupils; no flushing of color in his face or ears; Jack was like a six foot four inch block of stone. Maybe he had been concerned. I continued explaining, "From what they told me, these strangers found me and took me in and helped me to heal. I owe them a lot!"  
  
Jack asked lightly, "Where have they been taking care of you, Min?"  
  
Hmm... need to distract him, I thought. "Connecticut." I replied. "They were just passing through when they found me."  
  
"Why didn't they take you to the hospital, then?" he asked.  
  
Hmm...that was a good question. "I don't know why. Maybe they thought I'd be safer with them; considering I was beaten up and all." That was a good answer, so I added to it, "You know how some of those scumbags think. Leave a victim alive and then risk having them identify you. Maybe my rescuers thought my attacker would come after me if I stayed in the area."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed as he studied my face. Then he asked me a question that sent shivers down my spine. His voice was soft and almost inaudible, "Could you identify him?"  
  
I honestly believed in that moment that Jack knew very well who had done the deed. Maybe he was the one responsible. Even if I knew that for a fact or had suspicions along those lines, there wasn't any way I would own up to it. "No, it all happened so fast and my memory is still a little fuzzy."  
  
Jack seemed to relax just a little. I barely caught it, though. Maybe two months ago I wouldn't have, but being in the company of ninjitsu warriors for the past six weeks had taught me some things.  
  
"So, did your friends bring you back into town today?" Jack inquired as he looked me over. He then smiled faintly, which unnerved me.  
  
I knew my life had been hard since he left me; I was sure I looked it, too. Add a few scars from my beating and there'd be no question my rating on the attractive scale had plummeted.  
  
I knew the bus station was about a half mile from where I stood, "No, they couldn't drive me. So I took a bus. I just arrived a while ago. I thought I'd grab a cup of coffee before heading over to the police station."  
  
"Are they expecting you?" he asked me as he cocked one eyebrow.  
  
Now this was where I became quite nervous. Whenever Jack raised an eyebrow I knew he had ulterior motives. Considering who he was married to and what she represented, I realized then I had to be careful how I answered him. Maybe he wanted to know if the authorities were aware that I was still among the living.  
  
"Yes, they are, in fact. Called them earlier this morning to let them know I'd be coming in. They're expecting me in about ten minutes." I told him as convincingly as I could.  
  
I kept my breathing even and controlled. That was a trick Don taught me. Once I allowed myself to hyperventilate - even a little - my pupils would dilate and give me away as being a liar. The even breathing helped to control my heartbeat.  
  
"Ah, I see," Jack commented, "Then I guess you'll need to be going then."  
  
"Yep, that's right. Don't want to be late. Good to see you again, Jack. Take care." I said as I tried to push back my sarcasm. I started up the sidewalk towards the precinct, trying to take even steps – despite the fact that what I really wanted to do was to run like hell.  
  
"By the way, Mindy, how's that bed of yours holding up?" Jack asked me as he followed from behind.  
  
"Just fine, thanks." I replied quickly. But then I realized what a stupid thing that was to say. I cringed inside as I tried to keep on walking.  
  
"Really, is that so?" he commented softly. Catching up to me, Jack put himself between me and my destination. He asked, "How would you know your bed is 'just fine'? When I checked your apartment everything was gone; the bed, your clothes, your books. No one in that place remembers anyone coming in to retrieve them. "  
  
He looked at me and then asked, "If you say your bed is just fine, then you must know where it is. If you had amnesia then please tell me how you were able to procure that bed?"  
  
"My rescuers retrieved it for me." I finally said. I felt deflated. But, I was not going to give up – not yet, anyway.  
  
"How would they even know where you lived if you had amnesia, Min? Do you realize how stupid you sound?" he said derisively.  
  
Oh, to have Donatello's bo-staff right about now; I'd whack Jack across the head so hard.... I was livid, but I kept myself restrained.  
  
We were suddenly jostled by a group of people heading for the coffee shop. Jack gently took my arm and pulled me up alongside one of the businesses that lined the streets. There was a shallow alcove at that point. Before I knew it he had me nestled inside of it, out of ear shot from most of the passersby.  
  
Okay, now this was something I had not rehearsed. Meeting Jack was not on the agenda and certainly getting pulled away from the safety of being in plain view was unexpected. But then Jack questioning me about my having the bed made me mad.  
  
"Look, they knew where I lived because they searched my purse and found my I.D." I replied impatiently. "How dare you assume that I'm lying?" I tried to look as indignant as I could, if only to mask my ever increasing anxiety.  
  
Good golly, I'd better not get a panic attack right about now. That'd cook me for sure.  
  
I tried to move back into public view, but Jack gently grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. I recoiled and jerked it away, glaring menacingly in his direction.  
  
"And how did they manage to get your bed and your stuff out of your apartment without anyone else in that brownstone knowing?" he asked angrily.  
  
I replied evenly and with as much control as I could muster, my gaze penetrating, "What difference does it make, Jack? It's my stuff and they were kind enough to do me a favor, okay? However they did it doesn't matter. "I declared angrily. "Why don't you go and crawl back under that rock of yours and leave me alone!"  
  
The more I thought about Jack's involvement with this Foot clan, the angrier I became. My sarcastic mouth was beginning to get the better of me.  
  
I then turned on my heels and continued on my way towards the police station. I was steamed and scared all at the same time. I knew that Jack was trying to trip me up and he almost succeeded. Thank goodness I thought about my purse.  
  
But then in the next moment I found Jack rushing in front of me once again. However, what he brought out from behind him caused me to stop in my tracks.  
  
"Min, you didn't have amnesia and you know it! Your friends didn't have your purse, either. "  
  
Jack was right. Raph hadn't known about it when I was beaten because he was more concerned about my immediate health. My purse was lost that night.  
  
But, there it was, hanging from Jack's right hand. Unfortunately it was the only one I owned so I knew the jig was up.  
  
Jack then inquired, "I'll ask you once again, where were you?"  
  
"Where'd you get that? Did you beat me up, huh?" I accused him.  
  
He stared at me cold and hard. It gave me the creeps.  
  
I took a different path right about then, "Look, I told you. Some strangers took me to Connecticut. That's where they live. That's where I've been. I've had amnesia. I remembered the bed because it means so much to me. Maybe I remembered where I lived and told them. Maybe I only assumed they had my purse. Maybe this is none of your business." I then angrily ordered him, "Now, get out of my way before I start to scream!"  
  
Jack knew I meant it. He shot me a dangerous look, one that I remembered from four years ago when I refused to sign the papers to our divorce. But this time it had an edge to it and it terrified me. I kept those feelings hidden, though. One thing I could do and that was to mask how I was actually feeling.  
  
In a huff that was more real than feigned, I headed deliberately for the police station. I prayed that Jack would cease and desist.  
  
I was disappointed.  
  
In a moment so quick I couldn't recall how it happened he grabbed me up and started walking me towards a side street.  
  
"You're not going to the police, Mindy. You're coming with me. I need a few more answers from you and here is not the place to do it." Jack said in a surprisingly calm voice. "And I wouldn't think of resisting. Look around you." He directed as he gently but firmly pushed me along.  
  
Our confrontation had been drowned out by the hubbub of noise and activity from all the people that were in the area. Like I said earlier, downtown was filled with people. Between the noise of a thousand conversations and the rush of cars along the street, our discourse had gone practically unnoticed. It wasn't like Fifth Avenue in New York City, but it was almost as busy. I realized right then that even if I did scream I wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Now, "he whispered into my ear, "I have a gun in my pocket and I will use it if I have to. Be a good girl, Min, and just cooperate. Okay? Once I have the right information from you, you can go back to – Connecticut, or wherever your little heart fancies."  
  
I gulped. How in blazes do I get myself into these situations?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And now I'm hoping to pump up the action a little. I should tell you that my stories are NEVER story-boarded. That means I NEVER know what I'm going to type out. I'm always surprised by the way the story unfolds. This chapter isn't any different. But I knew that Jack had to reemerge at some point. As for Chapter 21, true to the way I write, I'm as much in the dark about what's going to transpire as the rest of you! Should be interesting, though! Hold on tight! Thanks, too, for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate the feedback – a lot! =0) 


	21. The Drive to Nowhere

What worried me the most about my current situation was the phone call that my friends were not going to receive from me. I knew, then, that Don would be the most concerned, overall. I worried that he and his brothers would do something rash; like come to my rescue. They were already aware of the location of the Foot's current headquarters, yet I could not be sure that Jack was going to take me there.

All I knew was that my ex wanted answers to questions that couldn't be asked out in public. That had me a little nervous. What would he do if he wanted information from me that I was not willing, or was unable, to give him?

I didn't know where Jack was taking me, nor did he afford me the luxury of finding out. The moment I was pushed into the sedan, someone quickly slipped a hood over my head. I was now in complete darkness.

I knew that when approaching the car, its windows were tinted quite heavily. It was a sure bet that whatever went on inside the sedan would not be seen from the outside.

I tried my best not to panic. However, I was finding it harder by the minute to keep my composure. I then felt the car exhilarate and we were off to who-knows-where.

Since they had not gagged me, I thought I could lighten the mood a little, maybe even distract my stomach from dislodging the coffee I had sipped earlier.

"So, Jack, how's your old lady these days" I began.

I received 'zilch' for a reply.

Hmm...Okay, then maybe I could talk about something a bit more domestic.

"Any little rug-rats running around home, yet"

Same answer as before – nothing!

Good grief, he was sure full of talk earlier. You would think Jack would want to butter me up with conversation. It just might make it easier, later, to extract whatever information he wanted from me. Not that I would have complied, but one would think a strategy of some sort would be important.

"I guess you're saving your breath for that Q A you promised me, eh?" I could start to feel the tremor in my voice. I tried not to shake, but I just couldn't help it.

As we drove along, I realized there were others in the car besides Jack and the driver. I knew there was someone on the other side of me; probably the one who slipped the hood on my head. However, there was someone else. I could smell a perfume of some kind and it wasn't coming from the backseat. The bouquet was rather exotic and almost reminded me of lotus blossoms. Either it was aftershave or a woman was accompanying us.

Jack's new wife, perhaps?

That had me curious.

"Say, I don't know who's wearing it, but that aftershave sure smells heavenly." I decided to go for broke and see if I could irk someone.

I sure hoped it was Jack's new honeybee!

I scored – well, almost. At least I learned it wasn't aftershave.

"It's perfume, Min. Now, why don't you just shut your trap for once and enjoy the ride." Jack sneered evilly.

"I'd enjoy it better if I could see where I was going." I replied tartly.

"Min, I will only tell you once and only once. Shut up"

Okay, I can take a hint. The edge in Jack's voice was lethal. I knew when he was serious. Then, I heard someone sigh as if exasperated. It came from the front passenger seat and I could tell it was definitely feminine. I was only guessing but I was certain it was his new wife – Akina.

I had learned of her name through Splinter, who seemed to know a great deal about her and the family from which she belonged. Since she was Oruku Saki's sister, it was a good bet that she would try to avenge her brother's death. Splinter had even gone on to say that, any measure of revenge would do with her, even if it meant harming me.

Certainly made my day when he told me that!

Well, we drove around for about thirty minutes and did several turns along the way. I knew that when we first started off, we had been heading east. The car was facing that direction when they shoved me inside.

After a few minutes of driving, we had made a left turn and then, after a while longer, another left. Soon, the car executed one more turn, but it was to the right. After that, we drove for a spell, crossing over some railroad tracks at one point.

I heard the sound of a ship's horn in the near distance, so I figured we were by the docks. Where along the coast we were exactly, I hadn't a clue. Nevertheless, I was sure we had been traveling north and had remained on Manhattan Island.

All too soon, the sedan began to slow down. I could faintly hear the sound of what appeared to be grinding metal, and we seemed to be closing in on it. The car then bumped a little as if it went over a grating, and then I could hear the sound of grinding metal once again.

The car stopped and that metal sound clanged behind us, as if it had hit something equally metallic. The noise echoed as if we were in a cavern – or a warehouse. I figured on the latter.

I expected the occupants of the car to get out, but they didn't. We sat there like that, in silence, for another ten minutes. Not one word did they say and their breathing was nearly undetectable.

I wanted to ask where we were, but Jack's earlier threat was still fresh on my mind. I figured that the ball was now in his court, anyway. It was his turn to talk.

I was building up to a near panic, not knowing what they were going to do with me. Maybe the need for 'more information' was just a ruse to get me out of the public's view. So they could – do what? What was I to them, anyway? How could they know that I had been in the turtle's company for the past six weeks? Maybe Raph had left an unintentional clue behind when he discovered me? Maybe someone had seen him with me as he slipped into the sewers?

Personally, I liked answers more than questions. And these questions were driving me nearly crazy with anxiety.

Either way Jack, or his cronies, would not have taken me unless I was of some use to them. That part frightened me to death.

Jack's voice nearly made me jump, "Min, I am going to re-iterate my question from earlier and I want you to seriously consider how you answer. I know that you have not been in Connecticut. Tell us – where have you been for the past six weeks"

Okay, this is where my fear was supposed to brighten up my common sense – if I had any, that is.

"Okay, fine – I haven't been in Connecticut. You're right, I was never there." I stated.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Jack almost seemed happy, "I'd really hate to make you tell me, and I'm glad – no, I'm relieved that you finally understand the seriousness of this situation."

Jack then asked, "So, where have you been"

"New Jersey" I replied – though not as cheekily as I would have liked.

I was smacked right alongside the head – and hard, too. I sucked in my breath from the shock of it and from the pain that immediately followed. I gritted my teeth and realized that the strike did not come from Jack. It came from the passenger seat up front.

Jack swore, or said something in anger, but he said it in Japanese. I didn't know he was bi-lingual. Humph, who would' a thought?

However, presently, all I could think of was the pounding headache I now had and not an aspirin to my name.

"MIN! I am quite serious; you have to stop playing these games. It's not – safe for you to do this. "My ex seethed.

The next voice I heard was definitely female and it came from the front seat. "You will tell us the whereabouts of these turtles – NOW! I will not be so nice to you next time if you persist with this - attitude"

"Ah, yes, you must be the one wearing the aftershave" I replied quickly, much to my chagrin.

I heard her grunt as if she was attempting to assert herself physically. However, I then felt Jack lean in front of me. I heard a smack, as if he had blocked a strike, and which was, undoubtedly, intended for my head – again!

"NO! It will only make things worse. She is obviously not going to tell us. However, there are better ways to see an end to this problem of yours. Trust me, Akina."

"How can I trust you when you have taken too much time with this – this baka?" Akina hissed out venomously.

The hate in that woman's voice was so intense that it gripped my heart like a vice. What was a 'baka' anyway? I could only guess that it translated into something less than complimentary.

I had quite a few phrases of my own running through my head at that point. I thought several of them fit her quite well, in fact.

Nevertheless, I knew then that she would have probably knocked me silly if it were not for Jack. Good thing they believed that I had important information. Of course, if they wanted the location of the turtle's lair, I would be very little help to them. Even if I attempted to give them the wrong directions, it was a good bet that I could unintentionally steer them in the right direction.

After all, I _was_ directionally challenged. If trying to get someone lost were my intent, I would only help them find what they wanted in the end.

Jack then defended himself, "I have never let you down, Akina. Didn't I know that she would be coming today?"

Okay, stop the presses. How did Jack know that I would be visiting topside on this day of all days? No way would he have known this.

"You said that three days ago and we've been waiting all that time. It was just lucky for you she finally did so today," Akina said angrily.

"But, bugging that phone in the diner was my idea, Akina. I knew that Min would be calling Bill. It was only her typical procrastinating self that took so long," Jack explained.

Typical procrastinating self? Yeah, right. I was never one to take my time. I realized, then, that he was just protecting his own rear end. Just because you married a mob-queen, doesn't mean you have a 'get out of jail free' card.

And they bugged Bill's phone? Wasn't that illegal? I was amazed at how adept Jack had become to stooping so low. I wonder if they would be able to trace the phone call? That had me a little bit concerned for my green friends.

"So, what do we do, Jack" Akina asked derisively. "I would much prefer killing your ex and leaving her in the sewers for them to find her. Maybe it would be a good reason for them to leave the city"

Oh, I don't know about that. If I knew Raphael as well as I had come to understand him, my demise would only fuel his anger towards them. Personally, I had a better idea.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, but if you release me unharmed, I could tell them to leave town." I didn't think they would go for it. Nevertheless, nothing hoped for meant nothing gained; and I certainly wanted to gain my freedom, that was certain.

Ignoring me completely, Jack offered, directing his words to his wife, "I have a better plan that will take care of both our problems. We use Min for bait; leave a note of some form in the sewers where we know they frequent. If Saki's understanding of them is right on, these turtles will want to rescue her."

I was still had the hood on, so I couldn't tell what Akina thought of that initially. After a moment, she seemed to brighten. At least her voice was not as full of malice as it was before.

Not that I cared.

"Yes, that might work," she cooed. Then she added for good measure, "If it doesn't, though, we go with my plan and dump her body with a note telling them to get out of town."

Okay, maybe not having Don and his brothers rescue me was a bad idea? Yet at the same time, I cringed because I knew it was going to be a trap. I hoped that the turtles would understand this when they discovered I was being held against my will. Unless, Jack and Akina designed this whole plan to look like something other than a hostage situation. How, I didn't have a clue, but I knew that the way Jack had worded it, I was to be part of the irradiation of his and Akina's problems. If they succeeded in destroying my friends, I knew I would be going along for the ride.

In that moment, I was glad for the hood. Though it helped very little to stop my shaking, it did hide the tears that now flowed freely down my face. All I could think of was about Don and the words that I had been afraid to tell him.


	22. Villians and Heros

A/N: I do not own the TMNT's, the New York City skyline, Liberty Island or The Statue of Liberty, the Red Hook district or any of its warehouses. Neither do I own David Copperfield. If I did, I'd have him 'magically' make Min disappear to somewhere safe! I do own Min, Jack, and Oruku Akina, but not her family name of Oruku. I do not own Saki, either. Good thing, cuz I'd kick his rear all the way back to Japan! -} Y'all be blessed and please review if you have a chance! Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I had been forced to sit in the car for more hours than I cared to. I was getting antsy and I was tired. With only the driver for company, I envied the rest of them who were able to go outside to stretch their legs.  
  
I felt it completely unfair. I mean, if they were going to confine me like this they could at least stick it out with me.  
  
Like I should even expect that?  
  
After a very long while, I was finally allowed to leave the car. I still had to wear that blasted hood on my head but at least my legs could stretch after sitting for so long.  
  
As I slipped out of the car I felt a strong grip take my right arm and then another person grab my left. Ah well, it looked like my getting away was out of the question; at least for now, anyway.  
  
"Just don't bruise the merchandise, okay? I have to look my best if I'm going to get rescued!" I teased.  
  
One of them caught the humor and chuckled just a little. But he was immediately reprimanded by Akina. I don't know what she said to him, since it was in Japanese, but he immediately quieted down. He then jerked my arm a little to impress upon me to keep quiet. Considering the strength he exhibited with that minor little move, I didn't have any problems complying!  
  
While I stood there with my imagination on overdrive, the coffee I had earlier started working on me, as well. So, I asked for a restroom.  
  
However, I was denied.  
  
Akina thought it quite hilarious when I tried to appeal to her as one woman to another. How silly of me.  
  
"Look, you know as well as I do that women need a few more trips to the john than men. I'm sure you have a restroom somewhere, right?"  
  
Her laugh was so cold and steely, I actually wondered if maybe she did indeed wear aftershave.  
  
Her only comment was, "In a little while, my dear Baka, it will not matter any more! So be patient."  
  
Oh to kick that little bi... But I realized I couldn't lower myself to her level. She might have thought she was superior but I knew better. Plus, she'd probably run circles around me anyway if I decided to duke it out with her.  
  
Let's face it, watching someone execute martial art moves is not quite the same as actually doing it. If it were – well – I'd still be helpless.  
  
I was getting pretty tired of having the hood on my head, though. It was stuffy and itchy, plus I was getting fed up with the dark. I didn't like someone keeping a hold of me, either. It felt confining and it made me feel like I was being held as a prisoner. Wait, I was a prisoner.  
  
Silly me.  
  
Well, despite my need for a commode, I was thirsty. "Say, even 'bait' needs hydrating. Could someone at least give me a glass of water?" I asked, complaining.  
  
There was some jostling as if they were digging into a bag. Then a water bottle was shoved into my hands.  
  
"Just don't take the hood off, Min." Jack commented evenly.  
  
"Or what? You'll have to kill me?" I laughed.  
  
Akina replied dryly, "Exactly."  
  
Hmm...that pretty much simplified things. Yes siree, the dark was looking mighty good right about then. I managed to get a few swigs of water in me, all the while keeping that hood snug over my head.  
  
I thought about their plan to use me as bait. How would they do that anyway? Would they dangle me from a pole with a sign that said, "Dare to Rescue Her"? I wasn't sure if they realized how smart my turtle friends were. At least I was hoping they were that smart! They better be smart, otherwise this was going to be a one way trip for all of us.  
  
******  
  
Finally it was decided that I could have that dreaded hood removed. I was elated. As soon as it was off I felt instant relief. The fresh air was wonderful. But then I noticed that it was quite dark in the warehouse. All I could see was the silhouettes of the driver, the one man that had sat next to me in the backseat of the sedan, plus Jack and Akina.  
  
Oh and the two who were keeping me from running away. I couldn't exactly forget about them, now could I?  
  
I looked around and found that it was quite difficult to make anything out in particular. It was shrewd of them to wait until it was night time. Had I been in their possession for that long?  
  
I noticed Akina right away, only because she was much shorter than the others who were there. Just around my height, in fact. I tried not to stare at her, though. I was sure they didn't want me to identify anyone since they had allowed me to take the hood off once the sun had set. However I could tell that Akina wore her hair long and when a rare bit of light graced her face I could see that she was Asian. When she talked I found it interesting that she did not have the typical Japanese accent. How long had she been living in the U.S. anyway?  
  
I knew from Splinter that her brother had moved over here from Japan just before the turtles were mutated. I also knew that his sister was several years younger than him. She may have even been younger than me.  
  
Either way, it was really too dark for me to see much else. So, with nothing more to do, I stood there and waited.  
  
I saw that Jack was off to one side, talking in hushed whispers to Akina. I looked at my 'guards' and then noticed that they didn't seem to have faces. That was odd. But, their grip tightened at that moment, so I realized they didn't want to be stared at. What were they afraid of; my identifying them? As if I could. With the lack of lighting in that building it was pretty certain they didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Finally, after a couple of hours of just standing around, I heard Akina give some command in Japanese. The men then took me and led me outside through a door. Their grip was so strong that I knew if I had resisted they would have easily broken my arm. I complied, though certainly not of my own free will.  
  
The moment we were clear of the building and under the natural lighting from the moon and stars, I was able to see them much better. I was stunned. They were both dressed completely in black - like my attacker had been!  
  
Even though my arms were held fast, I instinctively lashed out. I kicked and struggled to free myself. It was only a delayed response from that fateful night. But seeing another like the one who beat me up triggered my reaction.  
  
However, I was no match for these guys. One of them clocked me one good in the jaw, knocking me silly. In the end, it made their job all the easier. By the time I came to, I was already tied up to a post at the edge of the dock. I could see the water just to my right as I looked in that direction.  
  
With exception to where I was bound up, the general area was nearly pitch black. I knew that if and when my rescuers arrived, it was going to be nearly impossible for them to sneak in under the light that illuminated my position. My heart sank in that moment; it would take a miracle to come out of this alive and I knew it.  
  
******  
  
All I was to them was bait and they were going to use me to rid themselves of the turtles. Why I had to die, as well, was beyond me. But maybe it meant something to Jack. I could not for the life of me figure it out. If anyone had a vendetta to mete out it would have been me. For all that Jack had done to me I was more entitled.  
  
Maybe he wanted that bed and killing me was the only way to get it? Well, he'd have a dilly of a time trying to find if that's what he wanted. I doubted it, though. There had to be better reasons for Jack wanting to have me killed other than to just get at the bed.  
  
As I stood there tied to the post I noticed that the surrounding area of the wharf was not as busy as I would have expected. I also noticed that the temperature was quite cool. The last bit of winter chill was stubbornly hanging around and fighting off the approaching warmth of spring. Thank goodness Jack allowed me my coat.  
  
From my vantage point, I had a beautiful view of the bay on one side with the warehouse on the other. There was about a twenty foot span of road in between myself and that building; which I figured was the Foot's headquarters. There were a few people on the second story posing as look- outs; all dressed in that familiar black. They appeared to be carrying weapons of some sort. Was one of them packing a rifle? More importantly, were they expecting company?  
  
My anxieties heightened right about then. But I knew I couldn't do anything about it presently, so I decided to take in the 'sights'.  
  
Looking towards the bay I noticed ships slowly making their way up the harbor. As I peered around I could make out the outline of New York City. If I assumed correctly I knew then that we were near the Red Hook district; famous for its warehouses and longshoreman history. It had been in decline over the past few years. But recently there had been some visionaries who saw the warehouses as ideal remodeling jobs. The old buildings were slowly being turned from ugly storage houses into beautiful, if not unique, residences and businesses.  
  
Personally, I'd much rather take a nice two-story with acreage in the Hampton's!  
  
I could also see Liberty Island with the Statue standing tall just about halfway across New York Harbor. The Lady was all lit up and quite beautiful. I mused that if I had to die tonight at least I would be able to see her one last time.  
  
Recognizing my location I knew then that I was only about ten minutes from the coffee shop where I crossed paths with Jack. It made me wonder why he had the driver do all that cruising around. Was it to distract me or were we being followed at the time? Hmm...  
  
However, I dismissed that since my jaw was aching terribly from where I had been slugged. My face was still a bit tender, as well, from when Akina had struck me earlier. I wasn't sure what I looked like, but I figured at the very least it added a few more interesting attributes to my already botched complexion.  
  
I wondered then how they were going to let Don and his brothers know where I was at. A very large part of me hoped that my friends wouldn't find me. But, the truth of the matter was, I felt a much stronger desire to be rescued.  
  
******  
  
How I longed to lie down; especially on my beloved bed. But, unless my fortunes changed and quickly, too, I didn't think I would ever see it again.  
  
I really didn't know anything about what Don and his brothers did with their ninjitsu skills. I knew that they were very adept in martial arts. From what I remembered of Jack and his abilities, my turtle friends would have considered him a walk in the park. They were quite impressive to watch, believe me!  
  
Sometimes their skills with their weapons frightened me and more often than not I would end up in my 'room', reading one of my books while they went at it in their training room, or dojo. None of them challenged me on my feelings about violence begetting violence. After all, up until my beating I never had to worry about people trying to kill me simply because of what I was. Because of that I forgave them for the way they were forced to protect themselves. Would I have acted or lived any differently if my life was in jeopardy on a daily basis? I think not.  
  
I also knew that they could creep up on you unaware. Mikey had nearly given me a heart attack on multiple occasions in his attempt to get a rise out of me. But one time in particular I had rewarded him with a glass of milk in his face. It was purely instinctive on my part; at least that's what I told him anyway. Don had smirked and did his best not to let on that I had threatened to get back in some form or another. It was my good luck, or Mike's bad luck, that I had just poured myself a nice tall glass of milk right before he crept into the kitchen to scare me one more time. I nearly died from hysterics seeing him with that milk all over his face. If only I had a camera; his shocked expression was priceless.  
  
Don later explained that Mike's sneaking around was more for training purposes rather than to just be annoying. I had not been amused and immediately shot back that creeping up on one of his brothers would take far more skill that for Mike to victimize someone as untrained as me.  
  
Mike's only excuse for doing what he did to me was that my expressions of surprise were funnier than if he had done the same to Raphael, for instance. I had to agree with him there. Raph would have beaten him to a pulp!  
  
Now with my current predicament I was hoping for one of Mike's surprise 'attacks'. In fact, I wouldn't be the least disappointed if all of them decided to steal their way in unaware. Not that they could, given the amount of lighting I was standing under.  
  
******  
  
I don't know how long it had been, but at one point I must have dozed off. It must have been near to midnight and I was exhausted. The ropes kept me upright but even with that I just couldn't stay awake.  
  
I startled suddenly out of my nap. Someone was fiddling with the ties that held me fast to the post. I started to look around, but a familiar voice told me to keep still. "Don't move, Min. Act like you just woke up and that's all."  
  
It was Leo! I nearly wanted to jump for joy and elation but the bindings kept me quite stationary. I wanted to shout out my relief but I knew he was right. Jack, Akina, and their cohorts were somewhere in the warehouse. I was sure they had lookouts and cameras at every angle. If they even had a hint at what was currently happening to me, things would go south in a hurry.  
  
But how Leo was going to get me out of there without being seen would take an act worthy of David Copperfield! At least I knew one thing for certain.  
  
My heroes had finally arrived! 


	23. The Fight Begins

A/N – Warning – please grab some carrots to chew on. I do not take any accountability to nail-biting from anyone reading this next chapter. Oh and I own nothing here other than Min, Jack, & Akina – and the story line. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Leo didn't seem to be working as fast as I would have liked him to. My arms were still bound. What was taking him so long?  
  
Finally and just barely loud enough for me to hear, Leo explained the delay. "Min, I – ah – can't release you quite yet. Don't ask me why or anything like that right now. You're being watched. They can't see me because I'm concealed within your shadow."  
  
"But how did you get there without being seen?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"I swam in and climbed the post pilings underneath." He answered.  
  
I wanted to look around towards him, but Leo anticipated my action.  
  
"Don't look at me!" he barely breathed out. Yet the force behind his words was intent and stern. "You must act and believe that we have abandoned you. If you want to live through this you have to follow my instructions."  
  
Okay, I could do that. If it meant my reward was freedom! I wanted to ask what Leo's plans were since I was curious with how they would go about it. But if Jack and his troops were observing me closely then my saying anything to Leo would tip them off. I knew I could mumble pretty well but I didn't know how well I could keep my lips from moving.  
  
"I'm going to leave you for now. Just remain calm and try not to struggle. One of us will be back for you." Leo explained. Then, he was gone.  
  
I allowed my head to roll back and then fall forward as if in dejection. I was trying to give the impression that I was losing hope. The fact that I was exhausted aided in my performance. I could also feel my legs tremble from weariness. I estimated that I had been in Jack's custody for well over fourteen hours and I was ready to throw in the towel anyway. Leo coming along when he did couldn't have been timed any better. Of course, my need for a restroom had only become worse because of my long confinement. At the very least I was hoping my rescue would be quick if only so I could take a leak! I was feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
I closed my eyes just a little, but tried to watch the surrounding area for any sign of my friends. I knew that if I could see them it wouldn't have been a good thing. But I wanted to know for sure that they were on the move; my desperate need to be home and safe was growing stronger by the second. I also wanted to know what it was they were going to do, if only to prepare myself. But I knew that whatever it was they had in the works it would come suddenly and without any warning.  
  
Nearly ten minutes went by since Leo had left. I strained my ears to hear if anything was going on over at the warehouse. But all I could catch was the gentle breeze that floated from off the bay and the lap of water below me. Even the harbor was quiet tonight.  
  
Then, as a rebuttal to the deafening silence, all hell broke lose.  
  
The first thing I saw was several black-clad Foot soldiers running silently along the roofline of the warehouse. Because of the darkness it was hard to tell, but it seemed like they were chasing something or someone.  
  
Suddenly they stopped and I could see all of them wielding swords of some sort. In defense was another individual, but not nearly as lean looking or as tall. That one had nunchuks whirling around wildly but with precision. I knew then it had to be Mikey.  
  
As the swords connected with the wood of Mike's chucks, a dull metallic sound reverberated over the area. The soldiers came at him repeatedly as the volley between good and evil intensified. However Mike took a couple of them out with well aimed whirls of his weapons and then he was down to only three soldiers. I watched in fascination and then wondered where my other friends were.  
  
My curiosity was satisfied almost immediately.  
  
Quickly and violently I saw Raph explode out from the door of the warehouse I had been in earlier. He was up against five soldiers, who were aggressively following him. They were going after him with swords of varying sizes; some were katana swords while others were shorter in length.  
  
Raph jabbed his sais left and right and doing a few of those kicks that I had seen all of them practice down in the lair. He took out one of the Foot easily, but was then was forced back by a volley from the remaining four. I was impressed with his grit and aggressiveness; grateful that Raphael was on my side of this melee.  
  
One soldier managed to swipe his sword out and across in an attempt to decapitate my friend. I cringed in horror at first, but then was immediately amused as Raph's head disappeared into his shell. The weapon missed entirely.  
  
I had forgotten that the turtles were able do that! I actually found myself chuckling a little. Yes, I definitely needed a little bit of levity right about then.  
  
However I heard another commotion just up the way and it brought me back to the seriousness of my plight. I saw Leo with about three other soldiers. He and his katanas were effectively pushing this smaller group back, manipulating them ever closer to the edge of the wharf. I knew then what his plan of attack was. Leo worked furiously, not giving any of his three adversaries a moment's rest. If any of them tried to work around the turtle, that one was quickly 'herded' back into position.  
  
I was enthralled with how effective Leo manipulated his swords. Years ago when Jack and I were still together I had seen a few weapon demonstrations that his dojo would have. I had been impressed then with the skill of those that handled the various implements. However, in just a few moments of watching my friends' work theirs, I realized that demos and life-or- death struggles were worlds apart in expertise.  
  
In just a few moments Leo had two of the three soldiers into the bay and it was only a matter of time before the last one followed suit. He fought hard and desperately, but soon enough, number three found himself taking a dunk as well. The only way out of the water was for all three of them to swim down alongside the wharf until they could find a landing or some sort of ladder. Based on what I could observe from my vantage point, it was going be a nice long swim for them; pretty much keeping them out of the fray.  
  
I knew that Mike was still on the roof and Raph with Leo were working in and around the warehouse on the ground. But, where was Donatello? Was he still considered a liability from his injuries suffered nearly two weeks ago? That had me worried because even with what limitations he might have had, he would still be an asset to the ongoing confrontation.  
  
But then I nearly jumped out of my skin. I heard a familiar voice behind the post I was tied to, "Min, be still – don't move. I need to work at something here."  
  
It was Don!  
  
My heart leapt for joy that he was part of this and more so because he wasn't as involved as the others were. Again, I kept thinking about the wounds he was still healing from.  
  
"What's going on? How come you can't just cut the ropes?" I asked impatient desperation.  
  
"There are – well – some complications with that. Just trust me, okay? Don't move and definitely don't act like I'm here." He said in a warning tone.  
  
"Okay, I know how to act dumb, but can't you tell me?" I asked.  
  
"No, I cannot. When this is over I'll tell you everything. But for now I want you to remain calm." He replied.  
  
Calm? How can I remain calm when my mind was now processing everything that Don just told me? He wanted me to remain calm. Why? What was going on with the post I was tied to? What had Jack and Akina done to it that would make it difficult for either Leo or Don to just free me?  
  
Given my natural tendency to think of the worse that can possibly happen I realized then that there was only one thing that would impede my release. That is if there was something more dangerous than simply being tied up and used as bait. A bomb? Oh, now that was a thought I didn't need to consider.  
  
Sometimes I really needed to curb my imagination.  
  
"A BOMB?" I mumbled weakly with a faint hint of panic in my voice.  
  
"Just keep still, Min. Okay. No more comments. Be quiet." Was all Don said.  
  
Okay, I trusted him, I really did. Honest. But – a bomb?! I was sure that's what it was otherwise he would have assured me differently.  
  
I didn't make it a daily exercise to pray, but right then and there I told God that if he'd help Donnie get me out of this mess I'd make it a morning and evening habit! I meant it, too.  
  
Fortunately there was enough action going on around me that I was momentarily and blessedly distracted.  
  
Mike was now down to two combatants and they were trying to push him back and over the edge of the roof. It would be a drop of about twenty feet if they managed it and I think Mike was aware of that fact. He was trying his best to get around them to reverse the situation, but the Foot soldiers were quite insistent.  
  
I wondered then about that time where Jack and Akina were.  
  
Keeping my lips as still as I could, I asked Donny about this.  
  
He replied irritably but softly, "Min, please just be quiet. I'm thinking and I need to concentrate."  
  
Hookay – there was definitely a bomb. Why else would Don need to think and nearly verbally snap my head off? How hard would it be to cut rope anyway unless the simplicity factor was complicated with something more 'explosive'? Now I was finding it very difficult to watch the other conflicts that were playing out along the wharf.  
  
Suddenly I saw Mike get shoved off the roof and I almost forgot entirely about my situation! I wanted to scream out for his other brothers to assist him. But in that moment I knew that I would have startled Don. Not knowing where he was within the process of freeing me I didn't dare take a chance.  
  
Mike landed gracefully and amazingly well, but I could tell it was still a hard decent for him. He seemed physically all right but there was a subtle limp that he now exhibited. Instinctively he covered it up with some fancy footwork. The last thing he would need would be to have the fight's focus turn onto him alone with whatever limitations he presently had.  
  
With three of them now fighting on the same playing field, more Foot soldiers came barreling out of the warehouse. The three turtles banded together as they fought back the deluge of ninja warriors. I was enraptured as I watched them combine their efforts. They fought as one unit, each member an important part of the whole.  
  
But it was at this point in the fight that the tide began to turn. And it wasn't in our favor, either!  
  
There were about twenty soldiers left that were trying to push the trio back. I realized that the direction my friends were being herded in would put them closer in proximity to where I was tied up. Why?  
  
"Ah, Don – the guys are getting closer to us. I think you'd better..."  
  
"MIN! I know this. Please..." he shot back at me.  
  
Okay, the edge in Don's voice told me he was at a critical point in whatever he was doing.  
  
I started to panic all over again as I watched Leo, Raph, and Mike get maneuvered ever closer to me. I knew that it wasn't just fate or lack of planning that had the Foot soldiers pressing them over to where I was at. My imagination was working overtime at this point. If there was indeed a bomb connected to my post, then it was a good bet what Jack's plan was.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a bomb could effectively take care of his and Akina's problem in one well orchestrated move. Get all of the turtles and myself together and as close to the bomb as possible and when it was triggered – boom. No more turtles and certainly no more ex wife!  
  
If my heart could pound any faster it would have leaped right out of my chest. 


	24. The Rescue

Since I was tied to the post, there was nothing I could do but stand and watch what was happening. While Don was fiddling with what I assumed was a bomb, the other three turtles were collectively trying to distance themselves from us.  
  
It was understood just moments before that the Foot's goal was to get all of us as close to that post as possible. Now as the Elite pushed the three fighting turtles ever closer to Don and me, the change in plans was to increase the distance and take out as many of the Foot as possible.  
  
With it being so dark and with these warriors clad in black, it was quite difficult for me to see everything that was going on. Still, between the moon, stars, and the single lamp over the post, there was just enough natural and artificial light to illuminate my general area.  
  
Leo was trying desperately to cut a path through the crowd of Foot soldiers so he could move further away from me. But for every one that he managed to dispatch, two more would take their fallen comrade's place. Leo seemed to lose ground each time, as well.  
  
I admired his fluidity with the katanas. He was certainly experienced with that discipline. I knew that Jack could handle one of them, but to take on two required a skill that took years if not decades to acquire. Even in the midst of battle and with the grim reward that they paid out, the swords danced poetically under the tutelage of their master's hand.  
  
Raph and Mike managed to successfully ward off any advancement where they fought and were at least able to holding their ground. I observed the two of them as they battled furiously.  
  
Mike was graceful and effective as he wielded his nunchuks. I was overwhelmed that this impish turtle could be so deadly. The look on Mike's face seemed completely out of character from how I was used to seeing him. Until that moment, I had come to know him as a cut-up, one gag after another kind of guy. But here in the middle of this fight Mike was without a doubt very lethal. However, given the circumstances I doubted very much a well delivered joke would have been appropriate.  
  
As for his red-masked brother, I had to admire Raphael's determination and focus. The expression on his face said that this was his realm. He loved mixing it up. Over the past six weeks I had heard more than enough exasperated comments from him about the need to 'just do it' as far as getting rid of the Foot. He was a one-man, or turtle, assault team. Raph's aggressive personality and fighting ability was enough to cause any seasoned warrior to pale in sheer terror. I was thankful that he was part of the rescue team!  
  
Though Mike's nunchuks could effectively knock any assailant out of action, or worse, Raph's sais were deadly no matter how he connected! It didn't take much for me to see the effect it had on whoever was unlucky enough to get up close and personal with them.  
  
But over the course of the past few minutes of the fight I had seen more blood and gore than any movie I had ever viewed. Even Jaws couldn't have prepared me for this. If it weren't for my predicament and the adrenaline that was coursing through me, I think I would have passed out from the trauma.  
  
"Why isn't Don working any faster on that 'bomb." I lamented to myself?  
  
"Found a new problem, bros!" Don yelled out in frustration.  
  
I didn't know what kind of problem Don discovered, but the tone of his voice indicated it was bad news. Given the fact that his three brothers were gradually being pushed closer to where we were, trigger-time was close at hand.  
  
I immediately went through a quick litany of my Hail Marys and prayed that Don would get lucky.  
  
Then in the midst of the battle I heard Raph yell over the sounds of clashing metal and wood, "If we'd taken care of those others first, Leo, we wouldn't be doing this!"  
  
Leo responded with a grunt of irritation after dispatching yet another unlucky Foot soldier, "Yes, you're probably right, Raph. Then we wouldn't have had to worry about Min. She'd already be dead!"  
  
Huh? "What do you mean I'd already be dead?!" I yelled at him.  
  
What did Raph mean about taking care of 'the others' first and why did Leo think I'd be dead if they had? Did they know where Jack was? Did he have the detonator? Again, my imagination and ability to figure things out was in overdrive.  
  
"What's taking so long Don? What's the problem?" Leo yelled, forcibly thrusting his foot out and kicking one assailant down.  
  
"Wires are woven through the rope. I'm afraid if I tried to cut them it'll trigger the bomb." Don explained, exasperated.  
  
"How much of a delay do you think it has?" Raph asked next as he swiped at a Foot with one sai and managed to cut through the fabric of the man's doji, catching some flesh. Blood oozed freely from the newly inflicted wound, forcing the soldier to fall back. I grimaced in response.  
  
Raph, however, never stopped his defense. In fact, as if the sight of blood intensified him, he fought all the harder in an attempt to rack up more 'points'.  
  
"Hard to tell, " Don replied loudly, "Maybe a second or two."  
  
Leo asked, "Do you think there'd be enough time to cut her free and then leap into the bay?" He swung around and neatly severed the arm off of one soldier. That warrior had been momentarily distracted when he was bumped from behind by a too zealous compatriot. Now the man groaned painfully, as did I in empathy. He grabbed the stump that was now gushing blood. I had to look away; it was just too much for me.  
  
I just couldn't watch anymore and I felt like getting sick. It all seemed like a surreal nightmare; the bomb, the fighting, all that blood. I felt dizzy momentarily and I truly believed I was going to pass out. I vaguely heard someone say something about getting ready to jump. Don replied back with a comment that I couldn't make out and then the next thing I knew he was grabbing me from the front in a hug.  
  
"Ah, Don, not now not here! I know you like me but – sheesh!" I thought weakly. I didn't have a clue why he was getting all gushy on me.  
  
I then opened my eyes to see what was going on. While Don had me by my shoulders I peered over his and saw that Raph and Mike were fighting even more furiously. Leo had quickly moved around to face me, standing behind Don. In a moment so fast I barely caught it, I saw him raise his katanas. However they were headed straight for me!  
  
"What are you doing?" I screamed in fatigue at him.  
  
Leo ignored me. In one fleeting moment those swords came down like two bolts of sliver lightening, landing on each side of the post where my hands were tied. I cringed, not knowing their target. In the next moment I felt Don pull me into him and for the first time in hours I felt myself free of the post.  
  
In a split second, though, I noticed that I was falling away towards the bay with Don embracing me. The instant I felt the numbing cold of New York Harbor's waters, I heard an nearly deafening explosion above me.  
  
However, in one brief moment I realized I didn't have to worry about finding a restroom anymore. Thankfully that problem was taken care of the minute I hit the frigged waters of the bay. I figured I was pretty lucky, all things considered. I was drenched to the bone and, therefore, not needing to explain to my friends what certainly could have been an embarrassing situation for me.  
  
Ain't fate wonderful?  
  
Holding me firmly in his arms, Don and his brothers swam under the water and up a ways from the blast point. I had managed to take a quick ragged breath before going under, but it wasn't nearly enough. The cold was shocking and I nearly sputtered that precious air right back out. However I tenaciously held on to it. But, as the seconds ticked by, I was quickly becoming a little panicky.  
  
Just about the time I thought for sure my lungs would burst, Don finally came up for air.  
  
I gasped desperately and then shot out, "I'm not a fish, for cry'n out loud!"  
  
Don quickly clasped one of his hands over my mouth and gently told me to hush. I looked around and found that we were now under the wharf where it was quite dark. If it weren't for our close proximity to each other I wouldn't have been able to see Don. As for his brothers, they were silhouetted against the well lit New York City skyline. I notice them move off away from us, treading water quietly. I didn't know what they were going to do, but I knew one thing for sure.  
  
I was cold!  
  
Don held on to me as we waited beneath the wharf. Not far away I saw the gaping hole where the blast had taken out the post to which I had been tied. My head was buzzing with the after effects from the intense blast and I could barely hear Don when he asked if I was okay. I began to feel dizzy and just a bit nauseous. I nodded weakly towards him as if he could see me in the dark. But then I felt like my strength was starting to drain away. I was suddenly very sleepy and the next thing I knew I had blacked out.  
  
I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came to I noticed that I was still in the water with Don. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. The shock from the cold caused me to scream, but before I could get much out Don gently placed a hand over my mouth.  
  
"You need to be quiet, Min." he said in a hushed whisper and then took his hand away.  
  
I asked quietly, "What happened?"  
  
He whispered softly that I was safe and that's all that mattered.  
  
I looked around for his brothers but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Looking back to Don I asked where they were.  
  
His silhouetted head looked up as if in answer to my question.  
  
"They went back up there?!" I asked in shock but too loudly I guess because Don placed his hand back over my mouth again.  
  
He nodded and whispered more intently for me to be quiet.  
  
I understood, deciding to keep all questions to a minimum. I shivered and my teeth began to chatter. I could feel Don tighten his hold on me. But he wouldn't have been able to warm me up much since he was cold blooded anyway.  
  
I worried more for him than anything. Hypothermia in reptiles usually made them sleepy and triggered them into hibernation. I wasn't sure if Don's and his brother's mutation had changed any of that though. Yet, maybe his training had something to do with warding off the effects?  
  
Chancing another question I asked him, "What are they doing up there?"  
  
"They're taking care of some loose ends, Min. Don't worry about it." He replied softly.  
  
"Where's Jack?" I asked.  
  
"Min, don't worry about it." The sound in Don's voice told me that maybe I should worry about it.  
  
"Look, I know that Jack is not the same man I was married to and he has done some pretty incorrigible things, but..."  
  
In that next instant Don did what he felt he had to do. To get my mind off of the insistent questions that I felt compelled to keep asking him, he kissed me.  
  
Again!  
  
Only this time, I didn't resist so much. He had a hold of me and there wasn't anywhere for me to go. I was sort of stuck but to be honest, I didn't mind. Maybe my acceptance was due in part to relief and gratitude for being rescued. Then again, maybe not. Either way it was quite refreshing to be experiencing something other than fear and trepidation.  
  
What was I feeling anyway? His kiss was – well – different from what I was used to. The last time I had been kissed was by Jack, but that was so very long ago. I can't say that he was the greatest smoocher in the world, but at least his lips were near to being the same size as mine.  
  
Contrary to Jack, though, Don didn't have any lips. His mouth was also rather on the large size, compared to mine, and a little more 'beaky' than I was used to. But despite all of that he was still able to pucker well.  
  
He pulled away slowly. Though it was too dark to tell, I could almost sense a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"You – didn't mind?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, considering what I just went through – it was – ah, well – kind of nice!" I blushed and felt a bit of welcomed heat to my face; grateful for the lack of lighting.  
  
"Better than getting blown up, I suppose?" He asked with a hint of mirth in his voice.  
  
"Hmm - almost." I said coyly.  
  
"Almost?" he shot back almost indignantly.  
  
"Well, let me see – I need – a little refresher." So I kissed him this time and applied just a bit more pressure. I felt him stiffen up in surprise and shock. But then he relaxed and allowed me to take control. I slipped my arms around his neck and held on. While holding me with his one arm, his other hand caressed the back of my head, running his fingers through my wet hair.  
  
Pulling away I admitted, "Well, maybe I was wrong. I think a kiss is definitely better than getting blown up!"  
  
And then we both had a very quiet but hearty laugh.  
  
We treaded water for a while longer with Don kissing me once more during that time. Finally, tired and fed up with being wet, I asked, "So, when are we going to be able to get out of this water; I'm freezing!"  
  
I felt Don shrug his shoulders and then said, "Until Leo gives the 'all clear' sign we wait."  
  
"And what exactly is the 'all clear' sign? "I asked, but then we both saw Mike stick his head through the opening where the post had been.  
  
"All's clear!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"That is!" Don answered. "Come on." He said, "Let's get out of this water. It's freezing!" 


	25. The Aftermath

I was finally warm. After a hot shower and fresh dry clothes, I finally felt just a little bit recovered from my ordeal. But it was easier said than done. I sat there on my bed and wondered a great deal about what had happened at that warehouse. Raph, Leo, and Mike had taken care of those that were still alive. It was a hard decision to make but the last thing the turtles wanted was to have a host of law enforcement personnel traipsing through the sewers all because one Elite Foot member spilled the beans about them. Given the carnage that would play out as evidence, it would be all the police would need to initiate an all out hunt for 'blood thirsty' mutant turtles in the sewers. It wouldn't matter who started it or who was the good guy; mutant turtles carrying martial arts weapons would be a good enough excuse – if it were believed, that is. Leo never wanted to take that chance. So, he ordered no witnesses.  
  
Jack was dead and supposedly so was his wife, Akina. I was told that she had been gravely injured during their fight with my friends. Leo and Raph had been forced to deal her a death's blow when Akina failed to give up. Just as prideful as I was told her brother had been, the woman refused to back down. The final strike was quick. But then my three friends were forced to abandon the battle when they heard sirens in the distance.  
  
After fetching Don and me from the bay, we all took off a short ways, scrambling down a manhole and back into the sewer system. Don had to carry me for most of the way since I was completely spent. He and Raph actually traded me back and forth along the route home. I had joked about being the ultimate party girl all because I was getting passed around. That had Mike in near hysterics and Don scowling at my self flagellation.  
  
He really needed to lighten up sometimes!  
  
Reminiscing there in my room, I grieved for Jack's passing. I really did. When we were first married we were very much in love. When Brandy was born, I honestly believed I had the perfect marriage and family. Jack was attentive and caring. But, somewhere along the line between the time of Brandy's diagnosis and her passing, my wonderful husband had changed. I had, too, but not to where my marriage vows suffered. Maybe because of my despair with watching my beautiful daughter die one day at a time, I neglected to take care of Jack's needs? I knew our intimacy suffered, but considering all that we were going through, who could blame us? Still, I think if we had indulged in some sort of counseling maybe things would have been different.  
  
So, I sat there in my little niche of a bedroom and obsessed over the events of past eighteen hours.  
  
According to Mike, Jack had put up a valiant fight. Michelangelo had told me about it after we returned back to the lair at around three in the morning. Though his skills were admirable, my ex just didn't have the 'bite' that it took to follow through with the task at hand. It was very apparent to Mike that Jack had very little experience in dispatching people. The fact that he was nearly quaking in fear once he realized the turtles were real said a lot about how unprepared he was. I felt badly for his demise, but then understood that Jack had willingly taken up with this clan of his own free will. Had he asked for mercy, Leo would have given it to him. As it turned out, I think Jack's fear, anger and pride did him in.  
  
Now here I was in my room, trying to internalize all that had transpired. I felt overwhelmed and wanted to cry; but nothing would come. It was almost as if I had frozen up emotionally from the experience. So much had gone on in so short of time after waiting painfully for hours on end. It seemed all too overwhelming for someone who saw a five dollar tip as exciting.  
  
I heard a familiar knock on the block wall just beyond my room.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"It's Don. I wanted to see if you're all right." He implored.  
  
Remembering the kisses we shared under the wharf I was wondering if he maybe felt as insecure about it as I was feeling.  
  
How could I have kissed him? After I told him about May – December romances and that I just didn't 'go there', I ended up not only receiving his affections but I returned them, of all things. Had I lost it completely?  
  
"Hi." Don said sheepishly as he came around the corner.  
  
"Hi back." I said quietly.  
  
Don sat down on the end of my bed and stared at his feet. He looked so lost and forlorn. My heart ached for him and I wondered how I was going to get out of this one without hurting him like the last time.  
  
Did I care for him? Yes, I did. Did I even remotely love him? Hmm – well maybe. But right now I had so many other emotions coursing through me I just didn't want to own up to it right now. I wanted time to reflect and to rest. I needed sleep and I knew that how I was feeling there wasn't any way to tell how much of it was real and how much was just fallout.  
  
Don looked over at me and smiled. "You sure you're okay, Min?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Why shouldn't I be?" I tried to say convincingly.  
  
Don moved closer to where I was and took my hand. "What you witnessed tonight isn't something you're used to seeing. Leo told me about how horrified you looked while he and the others were fighting."  
  
"I had a long day." I explained simply.  
  
He laughed a little. But he wasn't going to give up. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."  
  
"Could 'a fooled me!" I teased.  
  
Don shook his head and stated, "Not fair!"  
  
I had to laugh at his expense which of course had him chuckling.  
  
"I'm serious, Min. You can't internalize something like what you saw tonight and just be 'fine' with it. We've had to deal with this for years and before that Splinter was forever talking about the sanctity of life." Don paused, leaning towards me as he looked intently into my eyes, "We do not take life indiscriminately. Taking a life can only be justified if protecting that life would only endanger our own. Akina and Jack had been proving repeatedly how dangerous they were to us."  
  
My eyes teared up just a little at the mention of Jack's name. Don caught it immediately; he always did with me. He squeezed my hand and then eased over to sit beside me. I was sitting cross legged on the bed with my back to the headboard. I didn't want to cry, I really didn't. But Don's caring caress of my hand and then his compassionate move towards me was thawing out the permafrost that had taken hold of my very being. I squeezed my eyes shut to ward off the flood but, in the end, I just couldn't control it. First one tear escaped and then another. Before too long I was a regular Niagara Falls.  
  
Don scooted onto the bed and took me, holding me while I sobbed into his shoulder. I cried for a good long time. Never once did he pull away or make me feel as if I was being silly or wasting his time.  
  
"We found out that they were a day away from raiding our home, Min." Don began as I sobbed quietly. "One of the soldiers told us this, right before he passed away. They know where we live. We really shouldn't be here tonight but we haven't any other place to go to right yet. Leo and Mike are out scouting for a new lair as I speak, in fact."  
  
I was startled into sobriety. My crying stopped almost immediately. "You have to leave, Don! You can't get caught!" I grabbed onto him in desperation, "They'll – do things to you." I wailed.  
  
"I know, Min, but we have to find a place before we can leave. Splinter's getting too old to drag him around the sewers just searching." Don said in exasperation. "Raph is guarding the main artery to our lair. There's only one way in from there and he's making sure that no one will get through - if they're stupid enough to come after us tonight, that is." Don then kissed my cheek and continued, "Besides, we cut into their numbers pretty severely tonight; I doubt very much they can regroup fast enough to plan an assault on our home. It would be a suicide mission for them!"  
  
"Wh-Where's Splinter? Is he still here or did you put him in a safe place?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"He's sleeping; very soundly, too, I might add. As adept as Splinter is in ninjitsu, he's quite elderly. Leo didn't want him even considering defending the lair." Don commented, "So he kind of slipped Sensei a sleeper tea." He smiled about then.  
  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise that they would drug their own 'father'. "Ah, he's going to be pretty ticked come morning, I think." I exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. All he'll know is he had a good night's sleep. It's Leo's special tea. I helped him formulate it; you actually had some of it since you've been here!"  
  
Yes, in deed I had. I'll never forget that tirade I meted out the night Don had been brought back injured from a skirmish with the Foot. That was my first introduction to what my friends were truly all about. My life hadn't been the same since, either.  
  
I thought long and hard about what Don had just told me. Splinter did look elderly, though his mind was just as sharp as any of my friends. His wisdom went beyond anyone I had ever known and I greatly admired him. Thinking about the winters in New York and how harsh they could be, I wondered if maybe a warmer climate would be better suited for all of them.  
  
"Don, have you ever thought about relocating to – say – Arizona or California?" I asked him.  
  
He pulled away from me and studied my face, "You mean, leave New York?"  
  
I nodded my head to affirm what I meant. "Sure, why not? All you're doing here is fighting a crime organization and trying to keep from starving during the winter months, if not all year. At least out west you'd have more room and better weather!"  
  
"How would we even get out there?" he asked.  
  
I could tell that the idea intrigued him. I was sure he and his brothers disliked the cold of winter. But they had lived in New York their entire lives so it was all that they knew.  
  
I smiled slyly as I said, "Well, I may have a way!"  
  
"How's that?" Don asked as he raised an eye ridge.  
  
"A car! Well, a van, but its windows are tinted and it has curtains on the inside for added privacy!" I suggested.  
  
"And where, pray tell, would we get this car –er – van?" Don asked.  
  
"From me! Resourceful Mindy Johnson!" I grinned wider.  
  
"You – have a van? I didn't think you had anything like that?" Don asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, it's a little secret I've kept garaged for the past six years. I kind of took it from my parents' estate before the assessors came to auction the property off to pay for the medical bills. They didn't know about it so I figured my keeping it wasn't a big deal. It needs registration paid on it, but that shouldn't cost too much." I explained.  
  
Don smiled a little and then it grew as he realized the possibilities. "Yes! A warmer climate would definitely be better for Sensei – and us! We could settle in Arizona, maybe the southern end of it, out in the middle of nowhere. I know it gets hot but all of us are better suited for that." As he worked over the idea it started to germinate plans that seemed incredible but feasible. "We could dig down into the ground and create a subterranean home; nearly invisible to the naked eye. I remember seeing something like that on the Internet. I know we could grow our own crops and hunt for meat when we need it. 'Course, Mikey will have to give up pizza for a while until we can get certain things set up – like an oven."  
  
The next thing I knew Don had caught me up in a hug. Before I could protest he kissed me and it wasn't the quick, you-made-me-so-happy kind. It was long and passionate. Quite honestly, whatever reservations I had about our kisses under the wharf disappeared in that moment. Don's elation at the possibility of getting out of New York and out of reach from the Foot organization overwhelmed even me!  
  
Without realizing it Don had slipped from a sitting position to a prone one, embracing me with his kisses and caresses as we lay side by side together on my bed. My mind was fighting it terribly but a greater part of me wanted him. Our lips never left the other as we gave in to the moment at hand. I was mindful of my age and his, but it really didn't matter anymore. Don loved me and I believed, finally, that I knew I loved him. He never once touched me inappropriately nor did he try to take advantage of me. Our passion was pure and within 'safety limits'. I don't think I would have actually let him make love to me since we really didn't have the kind of privacy such an act demanded. But I also knew that we were both tired and our feelings were stronger than our self control was.  
  
Finally Don looked at me and smiled. "Guess you changed your mind, eh?" He kissed my nose affectionately.  
  
"Well, on some things I did. Just don't get any other ideas, okay?" I teased.  
  
"Hmm – at least for now. Can't promise what tomorrow will bring, though!" Don said playfully.  
  
I gently slapped his face, not hard, but enough to warrant him grabbing my hand and holding it down. He kissed the inside of my wrist and worked his way up my arm.  
  
"No, don't do that. Please, Don!" I begged.  
  
He looked at me with an evil grin, "Why?"  
  
"Just don't! Besides, we're both tired and I think you need to go back to your own room!" I insisted.  
  
"Aw, I was just starting to have some fun, too!" he joked.  
  
"Oh, that's just too weird. You're starting to sound just like Mikey!" I laughed.  
  
Don had a very hurtful expression on his face, "I am not!"  
  
My eyebrows rose up at the way Don was so insulted by my remark. Smiling, I just couldn't miss the opportunity, "Well, you sure did sound like him. He's always saying something like that!"  
  
"Humph, well I've never been so offended!" Don exclaimed in mock indignation. "Maybe I will go back to my room; beats getting verbally abused in here!"  
  
He started to get up but I pulled him back, "Aren't you going to give me a good night's kiss?" I batted my eyes at him coyly.  
  
His frown melted into a smile and then Don leaned in and gave me one more long one before finally leaving my room for his own.  
  
Needless to say, once I settled in I slept rather well that night, all things considered. 


	26. Causing Problems

The moment I heard yelling, I knew that Leo and Raph were at it again. It was the day after my little adventure with the Foot and nearly being blown up by a bomb. I was still feeling the stress from the night before, but I did sleep well in spite of it. I think Don's affections had something to do with that. I was surprised what a little making out could do for one's ability to rest! It had been a nice break from the anxiety I had been through for so many hours.  
  
To be honest, what happened at the wharf all seemed like a nightmare. Who in their right mind would think anything like what I had gone through could ever possibly happen? The events were so much like a bad Hollywood movie that it seemed too surreal to be – well – real. Never in my wildest imagination would I think something like that could happen to me. Yet, over the course of the past month and a half my life had changed so dramatically that I guess it was only a matter of time.  
  
I was amazed of the changes in my life just six weeks could make!  
  
As I listened to the two brothers argue it became apparently clear why they were. It was about my idea that I shared with Donny from the night before. I guess he had shared it with his family, too, because now it looked like it was causing a lot of trouble. By the sound of it Raph liked the thought of moving out of New York, but Leo didn't.  
  
"Look you moron, stop being an ass! We need to get out of the city" Raph yelled.  
  
"No, I told you we can't. We have to stay here. It's too dangerous out there!" Leo replied loudly and insistently.  
  
"Dangerous out there? Hell, Leo, it's dangerous where we are! Can't you get that through your thick head?!" Raph shouted angrily.  
  
I was still in my bedroom but it didn't take much to hear what was going on in the living area. I cringed knowing that I had caused problems and that the two least cooperative members of the lair were now in a heated argument together.  
  
"Raph, I'm serious...no way are we going to move clear across the country. I don't care if Min has airline tickets; we're not going to move!" Leo seethed.  
  
"What're ya afraid of, ya big sissy!" Raph shot back.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything, Raph. It just doesn't make any sense, that's all. We already have a home here. We can move if it ever gets dangerous but we don't have to move three thousand miles just to find a safe place. It's stupid and that's all there is to it!" Leo was now yelling at the top of his lungs; I think he was losing control.  
  
"Look, dip-head, I stood guard for six hours AFTER battling dozens of the Elite Foot at that wharf. You 'n Mike were gone looking for a new place for what – how long? Five hours? What'd you find, Leo? Anything remotely decent?" Raph glowered.  
  
I didn't hear anything coming from Leo.  
  
"I asked you a question, Leo. What'd you find through all that sledging through muck and yuck?"  
  
Leo answered, but I couldn't make out what he said.  
  
Raph, I guess, couldn't either.  
  
"Speak up, oh great leader. I didn't hear you." Raph sneered.  
  
"I said 'NOTHING'" Leo's bellow echoed throughout the lair.  
  
"So, you found nothing at all and you know as well as I do that the Foot don't waste any time in answering our rebuttals. You know as well as I do that they were plann'n on hittin' our place today! You know that, don'cha, Leo?" Raph was now sounding very sarcastic at this point.  
  
I was sure Leo was ready to pop him one; it was only a matter of time.  
  
But Leo didn't. I had to admire him, though his stubborn resolve to not even consider moving irritated me like nothing else.  
  
"What about Splinter, Leo? He can't defend himself the way he used to. What Shredder did to him years ago took a lot out of 'em. At the very least, he needs – no, he deserves some peace and quiet and a better place than New York, especially during the winter. Don't you care about Splinter, Leo?" Raph seethed back.  
  
"Don't you EVER accuse me of not caring about Splinter, you hear me, Raph. I care more for him than you could ever possibly do!" Leo replied angrily, just short of shouting.  
  
The next thing I heard was a crash and then the sound of someone's shell hitting the concrete floor of the living area. Another sound came to my ears, this one a guttural growl, and then another sound of someone getting punched. More crashing and then more punches.  
  
Good grief, were they trying to kill each other?  
  
Grabbing my robe and slipping it on hurriedly, I ran out of my room only to be met with the sight of the two formally arguing turtles locked in hand to hand combat. It was Raph and Leo and they were gripping each other in a furious battle of wills. They moved so fast it was hard to tell who was who. Then, as they came to a physical stalemate, I could better discern them. The expression on their faces was far different from the night before. Now they were angry, not just defensive. The glare from Raph's eyes was lethal, but I had to include Leo's in that description as well. I had never seen them like that before and it scared me more than how they looked last night fighting the Foot.  
  
Mike and Don were standing off to one side, their backs to my presence and trying to stay out of harms way. But they were close enough to the action that they had to move clear of the two ninjas every now and then as the fight escalated. Don hadn't noticed me yet, but Mikey did. He quickly walked over to me and said quietly, "Maybe you ought to go back to your room, Min?"  
  
"No, I started this problem. I need to apologize..." I started to say and tried to step forward.  
  
But then Mikey took my arm and pulled me back towards my room, "No apology will work here. They have to get it out of their system. You'll just be in their way and get hurt in the process."  
  
Surprisingly, I did a quick one-eighty turn and slipped out from his grip, walking back to where I was, "NO, I will not be treated like a child, Mikey. Maybe my idea wasn't explained right, okay. Maybe if Leo would give me a chance to..."  
  
But in the next instant I saw Don approach me. He came up to me so quickly I barely could take a breath before he whisked me up off of my feet and carried me back to my room.  
  
"Don, put me down this instant. How dare you..." I stammered indignantly.  
  
"Min, stay out of it! This is something that they have to work out themselves." Don interrupted me as he continued his march towards my room.  
  
"Maybe if Leo heard what I had to say about it..." I started, but was – again – interrupted.  
  
"Leo is angry right now – with you for interfering! I wouldn't go approaching him until Raph is done!" he explained.  
  
"What? You mean Leo would hit me? What about this ninja honor stuff and not hitting women, and..." I couldn't believe that Leo, out of all of them, would hit me. Mr. Mini Splinter himself practiced too hard at perfecting the mores of his martial arts.  
  
"No, he wouldn't hit you; but he could certainly banish you and if he had Splinter to back him up, we'd have to obey him." Don said as he put me down on my bed.  
  
"Banish me? After rescuing me last night he would go ahead and kick me out?" I asked, suddenly sober and not wanting to get involved anymore.  
  
Don sat down next to me and took my hand. "Yes, he could do that. He's not Jonin, but he is our leader; despite Raph's protests." He looked at me and smiled, "Besides, if you were banished, I'd have to go with you!"  
  
"Why...why would you have to go with me?" I asked innocently. Ah, yes, the kisses last night. I had momentarily forgotten about them with the entire ruckus going on.  
  
"I love you, Min, and I just can't fathom spending the rest of my existence here in this hole without you. If you had to leave, then I would leave, too." He was quite serious.  
  
"You couldn't leave, Don. Your brothers need you! "  
  
I was flattered, of course, but it was true. The four brothers benefited each other like a well put together piece of machinery. Where one would fall, the others would pick up.  
  
Don was the obvious brain in the family; his intellect providing them all with amenities and comfort that made their existence bearable. He could think through complex problems and find answers seemingly out of thin air. Plus he had a sense of compassion and sensitivity that I think his siblings lacked. He was always reminding them of the 'heart of the matter' to any situation.  
  
Leo was the obvious leader, though frustrated for the moment. His skill at determining their course of action probably saved them countless times. He took charge when chaos seemed to be overwhelming them; last night was no exception. Though I would have challenged him on his decision to dispatch the remaining Foot who had kidnapped me – especially Jack – I knew that it wasn't done flippantly. Sometimes being a leader forces one to make the hard decisions. The end results were you had to live with those decisions.  
  
I kind of wondered if maybe what I was hearing and what I just witnessed was only the fallout from that painful fact.  
  
Raph was definitely the brawn and the power behind whatever plan Leo had and if he decided to follow it. The red-masked turtle was rebellious and loved doing things his way, but in the end he was always the one that pushed through any obstacle. He was full force all the way; no hemming and hawing about Raphael. Once he made up his mind, it was a done deal. This morning was no exception. He had decided from the get-go that leaving was a good idea – despite Leo's objections and what appeared to me to be a plain old fashioned fear of the unknown.  
  
Mikey lightened things up, of course. His wit brought a sense of fun to what would be an obviously depressing life. Yet after seeing him work his chuks the night before, I was convinced more than ever that his expertise with his ninjitsu was greatly underrated by his wisecracks and his brothers' not taking him too seriously. The fact that he wanted me out of the room showed how concern he was for my welfare. That and the fact that he seemed to know his brothers better than they knew themselves told me that Mikey was quite intuitive.  
  
So for even one of these brothers to high tail it to parts unknown would have unbalanced the family and with tragic consequences as a result. Where they were isolated from any serious outside help, these four mutant turtles needed each other in the worse possible way.  
  
If only they could understand that.  
  
Don continued to look at me, "I'm serious, Min. If you had to leave...it would – well – just kill me."  
  
The look on his face was so serious and yet I realized right then that he was sincere. But then a thought occurred to me that scared me to death. I was afraid to bring it up, but considering what was going on in the other room and that I truly felt their leaving New York was necessary, I had to say something.  
  
"Don, I don't plan on leaving New York." I knew I said it quite abruptly, but there wasn't any other way to voice it.  
  
His eyes widened when I said that.  
  
"What do you mean? What if we leave, Min? Aren't you coming with us?" Don's voice started to get a little wobbly, like his emotions were ready to betray him.  
  
Gulping and taking a big breath, I explained, "When Brandi was dying and she knew it and she was still conscious, she made me promise never to leave her." I saw tears form in Don's eyes as my own eyes started to fill, "Don, I can't leave New York. Brandi is buried here. I visit her on her birthday and on the anniversary of her death. Both are hard to do but I do it because I made a promise to her."  
  
He was quiet for a long time, looking down at his feet. Don understood promises and the honor to keep them. He also knew the wisdom of his family leaving New York. He squeezed my hand gently and as I looked at him I saw a couple of tears run down his cheek and fall onto his lap.  
  
I felt awful and not because I had just dropped this newest bombshell on him.  
  
I cared about him, that was certain, and under any other set of circumstances I would have done what I could to make them all stay – just so I could be near Don. But, it would have been very selfish of me. They needed to get out of town. At the very least so the police and authorities wouldn't find them. If the Foot had infiltrated the precinct then it was a good bet they would instigate an all out hunt for them by involving the law. I knew I was right. My job, then, was to convince Leo of this fact.  
  
Considering how angry Leo was at the moment and the fight that was still going on in the other room – based on all the thumps and Splinter's plea for them to stop – I knew I had my work cut out for me. I also decided to give the two battling turtles the time necessary to expend their energies and frustration. Once they were done and exhausted I would then migrate into their midst.  
  
With Don as escort, of course!  
  
I was in no shape to go toe to toe by myself with the 'leader of the pack'. 


	27. Between a Tough Spot and a Pebble

**How many ninja turtles does it take to change a light bulb?**

**None – they work in darkness; they don't need light.**

**…………………………………………………………………**

"Good grief, Don – how long does it take for your brothers to calm down?" I asked completely exasperated.

I had never seen them fight like this. Argue? Yes. However to get 'down and dirty' like the way I saw them was impressive and intimidating all at the same time. The banging and crashing from the other room had abated, somewhat. But it was obvious by the sound of their scuffling and grunting that the fight was still continuing.

The fight had been going on for a good thirty minutes. The more they fought the angrier they became. I heard Splinter on more than one occasion try to quell the disturbance, but to no avail. It was as if this was the granddaddy of all battles and the winner would win it all, while the loser would lose all.

As far as I was concerned, they were both losing a great deal – of respect; especially from me.

"Can't they talk without yelling and exchanging fists?" I complained.

"Well, they've tried; but both of them have tempers and both are quite stubborn about it." Don replied casually.

"So, what – do you and Mike just let them go at it until they quit on their own?" I asked.

All he did was shrug.

Don and I were still sitting on my bed, listening to the on-going fight between Raphael and Leonardo. I felt bad that the focus of their disagreement was because of what I had said the night before to Don.

"Why'd you go and tell them, anyway?" I asked Don.

"Are you blaming me for what's going on out there?" Don inquired indignantly as he looked over at me.

I could tell he didn't like that insinuation; not one bit in fact.

"Well, no…but…oh, I don't know. Maybe you or Mike ought to…" I suggested, but Don was way ahead of me, as always.

"Nope, not gonna. Been there and done that and I don't have any interest in repeating any of it." He said.

"That bad?" I asked him.

"When they're like this? Yep, it's that bad." He nodded.

Don draped his arm across my shoulders and hugged me. He allowed his head to lean against mine and I could feel him sigh in frustration. I rather enjoyed his embrace and allowed myself to be cuddled just a little bit. Knowing that if they did end up leaving New York and that I would probably never see Donny again tore at my very soul. But I was determined that regardless of how I felt about him, their freedom was more important than Don's and my relationship.

"This is ridiculous, Don. Something has to give…" and that's when the lights went out.

"Well," I lamented, "I didn't necessarily mean for that to happen! What's up with the lights?" I wondered aloud.

Don swore and then mumbled, "They must have smashed the circuit breaker again. Son of …" but then he stopped the progression of words and stood up.

"Wait, you're not leaving me are you?" I asked nervously.

"Min, I have to go fix the breaker. You'll be fine. Just stay put." Don said.

"But how are you going to find your way around in the dark? I've never seen anything so – well – black like this." I whined.

"Min, I'm ninja – remember? We don't need the light to get around." I could almost see a smirk on Don's face when he said that, too.

"Oh, well, then – by all means… just leave me here!" I complained.

"I could send Mikey in if you need the company." Don offered gleefully.

Yep, I was sure he had a smile on that green face of his.

"In that case, I'll be just fine, Mr. Fix-it!" I shot back sarcastically.

"Hmm…really? Maybe …" he started to say and then I felt him kissing me firmly on the lips. It was so dark and Don was so quick that I hadn't a clue he was going to do that. I was startled. Suddenly I fell backwards on the bed and, unfortunately because I had grabbed him out of reflex, Don lost his balance and came with me.

Good grief he was heavy. "Get off!" I exclaimed. "I thought ninja's never lost their balance!" I complained.

He did not roll off of me.

"It was dark and I didn't expect you to do that!" Don chuckled.

I could hear Mike laughing in the other room so I figured he had overheard me. Obviously, he had his mind in the gutter once again. Of course if he could see where Don was in proximity to me, he'd have a right to think that way.

Whispering, I seethed, "GET OFF!"

"Why?" Don asked playfully. I could tell that Don had placed both his hands on each side of me, resting them on the bed to help to support his weight. I could feel his breath just above my face as his was right above mine.

"Because if any of your brothers come in here right now and see us…" I complained.

"But it's dark, Min." he teased.

"Yeah? And you're all ninja so what does it matter, eh?" I was not very happy about Don being on top of me. "So, please remove yourself!" I ordered quietly.

Don laughed a little. He kissed me once more and allowed himself to linger just a while in it. I couldn't pull away because my head was flat against the bed. But I did manage to muffle "Get off, now!" as best I could with his lips pressed to mine. By the time he pulled away from me I was breathless and really wanting him out of my room. I didn't trust myself in that moment. I felt my face flush and I knew then that I was blushing.

Finally Don did as I had requested. I sat up and could sense that he was sitting up on the bed, too.

"Hmm…nice!" he commented to me suggestively.

I was not amused, "Well, aren't you going to get the lights back on, Mr. Wizard?" I teased.

I didn't want him to tarry there too long considering what had just happened between us. Yes, I liked Don very much and I think I may have even loved him. But I had some very strict rules regarding intimacy and Don was not going to be the exception. Considering I had allowed him to lie beside me for a while the night before was probably not the wisest thing I had let happen. I couldn't take a chance of repeating that for fear of his or my losing control – which I think we almost did a moment ago.

Besides, what good would it do us considering his 'more than likely' impending move out of town? All we could possibly gain was frustration and unrequited love. It would make it even harder for the both of us when the time came for him and his family to leave.

Chuckling at my 'orders,' Don replied rather formally, "Right way, Sir!" and then he was gone.

Actually, as I sat there in the dark and waited for Don to fix the light problem, I noticed that things had calmed down considerably in the other room.

_"Hmm…it seemed rather strange for the lights to go out when they did; unless Don was correct that Leo and Raph had somehow knocked the power out with their roughhousing?"_ I thought to myself

A few minutes later the lights came back on, stinging my eyes just a little from the shock of it. But, I welcomed it gladly. I really didn't like the dark that much, especially pitch black stuff. Maybe it was a childhood fear that I never quite overcame or maybe it was just a general fear that most people have. We're drawn to the light by nature, it seems, and it was also true that those who brighten our lives are like a magnet to our soul. I was finding that Don was like a light for mine!

Curious and needing to stretch my legs, I stood up and made my way slowly out to the living area. As soon as I rounded the corner I was stunned. The couch was toppled over while the coffee table – what was left of it – was broken into several pieces. The television was on its side on the floor, but thankfully it was still intact. The fight had even made its way into the kitchen. I could see the stove had been shoved to one side with the oven handle broken and bent.

_"How'd they do that, for Pete's sake?"_ I grumbled to myself.

Several lamps were down and obviously never going to be used again and I could tell that Leo's cubicle had been smashed into. The door was now slightly bent and I don't think it would ever slide right again.

The available light was coming from above where Donatello had hung ceiling lamps. Some of the illumination also came from the subway station lights, as well. More than likely, though, the turtles used the smaller floor lamps to keep the use of available electricity down to a minimum – and to be less conspicuous as a result.

As I walked further into the room, I saw that Mikey was righting Splinter's chair, which –amazingly – survived rather well, all things considered.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"In with Splinter." He said ruefully. Mikey looked as if he was pretty fed up with his two older brothers.

"And Don?" I queried.

"Splinter's room!" He replied. Mike looked up at me and the expression he gave me was not the a-typical look I was used to getting from him. He seemed – upset – and it wasn't just because of the fight.

"Mike, you want to talk about it?" I asked him. Maybe he kept a lot of his more negative feelings inside and joked around as his way of venting. I believed right then and there that he had run out of jokes.

"No." was all he said. Mike righted the couch next, but found that the back of it had broken.

Great, just about every piece of furniture they had was trashed; all because two of them couldn't agree to disagree. I also felt somewhat responsible for the ruckus.

"If I'd known this would have happened I wouldn't have said anything to Don about my idea!" I mumbled sadly.

"Min, don't worry about it, okay? It's not the first time they've fought this hard." Mike assured me. "Quite honestly?" he lowered his voice as he came over to me, "Raph and Leo are too much alike. Both are stubborn, both see their way as the only way, both want to lead. But, Leo's the only one with the kind of self control to lead without letting his emotions get in the way."

I was nearly floored with Mike's astute observation. Of course, he'd known his brothers for all of his life, so it stands to reason he would understand them this well. "You amaze me, Mike!" I laughed.

"What? That I know my bros that well? Heck, it keeps my shell on my back – and I had to learn the hard way how to do that, too!" Mike chuckled. "Don and I tried in the past to break up these fights, but we always ended up worse off for it. Turning the lights out seems to be the only way to get them to stop!"

"You did that?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep! Sure did. Like throwing water on a fire." Mike grinned.

"But, I thought ninja can see in the dark!" I asked.

"Well, yeah, we can – but we really hate to fight when it's that dark!" he laughed.

I could only shake my head at Mike's reply. Despite his jovial and lighthearted hi-jinks, the youngest in the clan pretty much had his two oldest siblings pegged.

After helping Mike clean up the living area and the kitchen, I saw the door to Splinter's car finally open. Leo exited first. He had several bruises along his face and jaw-line plus a few scrapes on his arms and legs. He looked at me and scowled. I cringed inside, but offered a mouthed 'sorry'. He ignored it and went across the tracks to the 'dojo'. It was a given that whenever he had been chastised by Splinter, which was rarely, that he had a set of katas to perform along with any other extras the revered rat thought necessary as far as punishment went.

Considering what Leo and Raph did to the lair, Splinter was justified in meting out some form of discipline.

Raph came out next and I'd have to say, he looked worse than Leo did. The expression he gave me was kinder, though; albeit even that was a stretch. Raph was not one to give a kind look to anyone but compared to the severity of what Leo just gave me, I'd take Raph's any day! He made his way to the dojo, as well, beginning his set of katas with back-flips.

It always amazed me that these turtles, with stiff shells on their backs, could do such acrobatics like that. It only proved how keen their training and physical condition was.

As I looked back towards Splinter's car I could see Don still inside. Then the next thing I heard was Splinter asking for me to join him. My heart did flip flops since I remembered what Don said about the possibility of my getting banished. Where would I go if they kicked me out? I thought of going to Bill's diner and maybe begging for room on his and his wife's living room couch; at least until I was situated elsewhere. But even that didn't seem safe enough; not after living for the past several weeks tuck tight in the lair.

Nervously sitting down on a bench that ran under one of the windows, I sat across from Don. Splinter was up on his bed, cross-legged with a serene if not stern look to his face. I noticed that Don had a somewhat equally serious expression, too.

I wondered about then if maybe I was in trouble and facing banishment.

"I must apologize for the way my sons have behaved this morning." The rat began, "But both Raphael and Leonardo have very strong wills and, in this case, opinions regarding your idea, Mindy Johnson. "

I smiled sheepishly since I was still feeling rather guilty for being the catalyst for the recent fight. I felt an apology was in order, so, "I'm truly sorry for causing all of this, Splinter. If I had only known…"

But he cut me off gently with a raised hand, "No, do not apologize! It is not important what is said, but how one reacts to what is said. How my sons behaved was of their own making. You were just worried for their safety as well as my own." Splinter exclaimed, "I appreciate your concern and Leo should have, too. I understand his fears, but – possibly – he needs to take into consideration what you are offering."

"You – you think leaving is a good idea, then?" I asked in surprise. I was relieved, too. Maybe I was overreacting about the fear of being asked to leave? I relaxed a little.

"Yes, I do. I have to agree with Leo that it will be riddled with uncertain dangers and trials, but to stay where we are would be more so. I do not want my sons to fight forever, Mindy Johnson." Splinter said, "They have already completed whatever plans I had for them. Now is the time to find a better and more peaceful way." He paused for a moment and then completely changed the direction of the conversation.

"Now, please tell me how you feel about Donatello?"

Whoa, wait a minute. What exactly did Don tell Splinter and how does this relate to what were talking about before?

"Ah, why, if I may ask?" I inquired hesitantly.

"You may ask, of course." Splinter replied, "Donatello has shared with me how he feels about you and, if his assessment is correct, that you feel for him in the same way."

I gulped. _"Ah, no, please don't try to talk me into going with you!"_ I worried to myself.

"Well, ah, I didn't necessarily want this to be common knowledge. After all, it is between Don and me, right?" I stated.

"When it concerns any of us it is between all of us." Splinter explained. "What affects one affects the rest, as you saw just a while ago." He said.

"You mean that entire episode out there was because of Don and me? Th – that's ridiculous." I stammered.

"Hmm…maybe so but in part it is because of how Don feels about you that Leonardo doesn't want to move." Splinter had a glint in his eyes that suggested amusement.

"Leo wants to stay because of how Don feels about me? Well, if that doesn't beat all." I smiled. "Why did he glare at me, then?"

"He is also upset that you would interfere like you have with the idea of moving so far away." Splinter was a little more serious this time.

"But, you just said that I was right about all of you moving out of New York." I was confused.

"Yes this is true. However I am only stating what Leonardo's position is. He has never considered any other place than New York as his home. It is all that he knows. Leonardo does not like surprises and values keeping his family safe." Splinter looked at me hard and said very softly, "Moving out of state offers too many surprises – and that frightens him. Yet staying here frightens him as well! My oldest son is between – what is the expression – between a tough spot and a pebble?"

I had to laugh, I couldn't help it. The minute he spoke those words I completely lost it. I tried not to, but my response was so spontaneous that I couldn't catch it fast enough. I slapped my hand over my mouth to quell the volume, but the deed was done.

Splinter looked offended.

"I am so sorry, Splinter. I've never heard it expressed quite like that before." I guffawed.

I saw Don stiffen up just a little but I had come to know him well enough to recognize when he was trying not to be amused. I saw tears form in his eyes as he fought back the urge to laugh. He shuddered once, almost failing in his attempt to control it.

"Please, Mindy Johnson, tell me then, how should I have said it?" the rat asked in all seriousness. Of course that in and of itself was just as funny.

"Well, it's to be said, _'between a rock and a hard place'.'_" I replied between small explosions of laughter.

Splinter raised his muzzle up a little as if by doing so he could comprehend what I just told him. He worked his whiskers contemplatively. I could see he was mulling over how he said it and how it was supposed to have been said.

The next thing that happened surprised me like nothing else.

Splinter busted up laughing almost as loudly as I had.

This, of course, gave Don and me permission to join him!


	28. That Goes For Both of You!

Splinter stared at me; determined to get an answer to the same question he had just asked again from earlier. I felt incredibly uncomfortable, to say the least.  
  
If someone had told me months ago that I would have, one, overcome my fear of rats and, two, be held hostage with only a simple look from one, I would have laughed my head off. Yet here I was seated in said rodent's sleeping quarters and nearly glued to the bench I was sitting on. When Splinter asked a question, you knew unequivocally that he expected an answer of some sort.  
  
As I continued to remain mute, I noticed that Don's expression had become more puzzled.  
  
Quite honestly I was intimidated.  
  
How I felt for Don wasn't even known to Don. He knew that I liked him. We both knew that we kissed. I knew that our making out earlier this morning was generated by the aftermath of going through what I did the night before, though I'm sure he felt differently about it. But even though he had told me that he loved me, I had not returned that same verbal affection.  
  
Frankly, I was a little afraid to do so.  
  
What if I was just infatuated with him? After all, Don had cared for me while I was injured; rescued me from the bathtub – or tried to, at the very least; assisted me in locating a college that was hiring – which was something I needed to act on soon or lose the opportunity; and last but not least, he rescued me from getting blown up. To not feel anything at all for someone who had done that would have been calloused and cold. Still, 'did I love him?' was a question I didn't know I could answer in all truthfulness.  
  
But, Splinter had not asked me that. He only asked me an open ended question of how I felt towards his son.  
  
Summoning my courage, I asked again, "Why do you need to know this?"  
  
Taking a deep breath that suggested to me he was feeling a bit exasperated, Splinter replied, "Your feelings towards Donatello are important to all of us. We have noticed a closeness that has developed between the both of you. This is obvious. But what of our possible move? Will you be coming with us or staying behind?"  
  
I looked over at Don and could see hope building on his face. I knew then that he had told Splinter – and maybe his brothers, as well –of my obligation to stay behind. Maybe he thought that if Splinter presented the question I might reconsider. Though I never told him that if it weren't for Brandi I would go with them, the fact that I said I couldn't because of her said as much.  
  
Sadly, I had to disappoint him. Turning my gaze back to the rat, I answered, "I am afraid, Splinter, I will be staying behind. I have made a promise and am obligated to keep it."  
  
I managed to elude answering Splinter's first question and I hoped that he hadn't noticed. I hoped, too, that I did not give Don the wrong impression. I wanted how ever I felt towards him to be expressed privately between him and myself. How could I tell Don's sensei and father what I felt toward his son when I hadn't had a chance to tell his son in the first place? It seemed completely out of order of how relationships are to be handled.  
  
The brightness in Don's eyes dimmed and it was quite evident that he had hoped I would have changed my mind. But, I couldn't. My heart was tied to that gravesite at Mount St. Mary's Cemetery. Now with Jack also deceased, it gave another reason to stay in New York. Quite honestly, if he had lived through the battle I might have considered leaving; if only to remain within the safety of the turtle's protection. Being with Don would have made not being near Brandi tolerable.  
  
Splinter sighed resolutely and looked over at Don. He closed his eyes as if knowing what his son was currently feeling. Turning back towards me, he said, "I understand and respect your decision, Mindy Johnson. Now I must speak with Donatello. Thank you for honoring me with your attention."  
  
I noticed as I had stood up to leave that Don's eyes were brimming with tears again, which only made my own fill up as well. Good grief, I was becoming his worse nightmare, I think. But with that I left the two of them alone and made my way out of the car and into the living area.  
  
As I came out of Splinter's room I saw that Raph was in the kitchen sitting at the small table that was there. He had an ice pack on his face which covered up his eyes. He was obviously done with his katas and whatever else Splinter had assigned him. So, taking a chance, I walked over to where he was and sat down on one of the empty chairs.  
  
I noticed that Mike was in the living room sitting on the floor and watching television. The volume was down low but I could still tell that he was watching a sitcom of some sort. I couldn't say which one it was since I hadn't watched much television while in their care, but the laugh track said it was a comedy. After not having a T.V. for four years I had become accustomed to not needing it. My books were enough entertainment for me.  
  
Leo had evidently gone back to his 'room'. With his door closed it was obvious he didn't want to be disturbed. However, I knew I was going to have to speak to him eventually, but for now I wanted to talk with Raph.  
  
"Hi," I offered meekly.  
  
No response. Great; now he's ticked off at me.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry that I mentioned anything about all of you leaving. Should have kept my big mouth shut, eh?" I commented.  
  
I vaguely heard a grunt, which could have meant anything considering it was coming from Raph. I sighed, frustrated that I was being ignored but not knowing what else to do about it.  
  
Finally, Raph removed the ice pack from his face, revealing bruising around his eyes and a few cuts along his brow. He looked at me with a flat expression as if he was trying to figure me out or deciding on what to say.  
  
"Not your fault, Min. Leo's an ass and..." he started to say, but then I interrupted him.  
  
"No, he's not. He's just – well – concerned, is all." I said slightly miffed at Raph's insult of his brother.  
  
Raph furrowed his eye-ridge and looked hard at me, nearly bellowing. "He's an ASS!"  
  
Well, I was never one to back down when I knew or felt I was right about something. Even less chance of it happening when I was irritated. Raph's insult of Leo had done the deed pretty much.  
  
"And so are you!" I blurted out angrily but evenly.  
  
I think I heard Mike suck wind with my comment and I knew that I had definitely piqued Raph's interest.  
  
"What did you just call me?" he asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I didn't call you anything. I just stated a fact." I replied smugly.  
  
Of course knowing Raph's temper from the few times I saw him pop off verbally at Mike or Leo, I should have known better. But, what was he going to do to me? Honor bound by the ninja code, Raph would not hit me. At least, I was hoping he wouldn't.  
  
I heard movement in Splinter's car and knew that Don had eased over to observe either through the windows or maybe through the curtained doorway. If this confrontation between me and his brother went south, I knew that Don would be out of that car so fast Raph wouldn't know what hit him. I prayed that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
If Leo had heard any of what Raph and I were talking about I couldn't tell. His room was as quiet as a grave yard.  
  
"Is that what you think of me; an ass?" Raph asked in a measured tone.  
  
I looked at him and then smiled, "Well, if I do, then you're in good company. Your brother deserves the same distinction."  
  
I think that was when I heard something coming from Leo's compartment. It may have been a questioning grunt of some sort, but I couldn't tell for sure. I paid it no mind as my attention was on the growing smile from Raph's face.  
  
"You think that of Leo, too?" Raph inquired as he grimaced from smiling too much.  
  
I answered him honestly, "Up until this morning? No. Didn't even see you that way either. But for Pete's sake, Raphael, what good did it do you and Leo to pummel each other the way you did a while ago?" I sighed in frustration, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Leo is entitled to his opinion? Why didn't you just ask him to consider leaving New York and then once you're all settled in a new place, re-think the idea?" I sat hard against the back of the chair and, waving my arms around for emphasis, continued, "But to get into a yelling match only pushes the both of you into your respective corners and then it's only natural to come out swinging. No one likes to be cornered, Raphael; regardless of species."  
  
Raph was stunned to silence. I took advantage of it.  
  
"You know one day all of you are going to be discovered. Maybe not tomorrow or next year; but it's only a matter of time. If you keep throwing your temper around like you do it's going to back-fire on not just you but on everyone that you hold dear to your heart." I exclaimed. "The world as I know it won't tolerate some overgrown turtle on steroids knocking heads together because someone offended him or looked cross-eyed at him." My mind was reeling with all kinds of ideas and words. I made sure that I shared them with my red-masked friend who was now sitting nearly slack-jawed across from me. Even Mikey was paying attention for he had turned the television off. "That day will come when you will have to leave your sais behind and start following the rules that those above are forced to obey. Otherwise you may lose more than your pride; you may lose your freedom. Again, it's only a matter of time; best now to start learning some control on that temper of yours!"  
  
And with that, I stood up and left the kitchen in a huff; heading over towards my room.  
  
Of course, I had to walk by Leo's room. I noticed a shadow across the now slightly opened doorway.  
  
Not missing a beat or a step I spoke firmly and rather loudly as I passed in front of the door.  
  
"That goes for you, too, Leo-san!" and continued walking back to my room.  
  
Mike, as expected, barked out a hearty laugh. 


	29. The Truth of the Matter

I must have been in my room for less than a half hour when I heard feet shuffling just beyond where the edge of my alcove wall was.  
  
"Mindy?"  
  
It was Leo. He seemed noisier than normal so I figured he wanted his presence known to me. I had planned on going to him later on, but it seemed he beat me to the punch.  
  
"Yes, Leo – what do you want?" I replied casually as I took a break from reading, putting the book down next to me on the bed. I was sitting propped up against the headboard, using my two pillows to cushion my back.  
  
Leo poked his head from around the corner, "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"You can have two if you're nice." I answered with a slight smile.  
  
He grinned a little at my levity. Then, stepping into the room, he became all serious again. He had his hands clasped in front of him as if he was a little uncomfortable. Then, he offered, "I – ah – want to apologize for ... well ... going on the way Raph and I did earlier."  
  
"LEO! Do not apologize for me, you got that?" Raph could be heard quite clearly from the other room.  
  
I couldn't blame him one bit for Leo's assumption. Yet, I wondered if Raph was sorry for the same offense. He was one very stubborn and arrogant turtle; that was certain. However, I had noted his keen understanding of certain truths that his older brother either didn't see or chose not to. Getting away from trouble was sometimes the best action to take. For Raph to realize this, considering how much he enjoyed fighting, said a whole lot about the kind of serious trouble that could at any moment come knocking at their door.  
  
Sighing in frustration and turning slightly towards the sound of Raph's echoing voice, Leo restated himself, "Yeah, you're right Raph." Then he looked back over to me with the most contrite expression, saying, "Guess I can only apologize for my own behavior."  
  
I made him wait for a moment before accepting his groveling. For someone who was being groomed to lead, I figured he needed a little whittling down to size. Leo seemed to blame Raph an awful lot for a great many things gone wrong. I was sure Leo's actions were more self preservation than anything else. Having so much expected from a person makes it difficult to accept imperfection. It was good that he had changed his tune and just focused on himself this time.  
  
Being so favored by his sensei and having to be perfect, or nearly so, must have been a difficult weight to carry. I didn't envy Leo one bit.  
  
The first born in any family always seem to have the greatest expectations heaped upon them. Being an only child, myself, I never experienced any of that, but I did have cousins who were the oldest children in their family unit. They excelled the most, received better grades, and always seemed to be in a position of authority over their younger siblings. They were the mark to be measured up against. Consequently, competition ran pretty stiff and it sometimes became ugly as a result. But the parent who would fall into the trap of doing the comparison game just to get the younger child to do well would only cause more problems in the long run.  
  
Not a good thing to do, by the way, especially with siblings that didn't get along very well; such as Leo and Raph.  
  
Finally, after watching Leo squirm for a moment as he waited for my response, I stated, "I accept your apology, Leo." That's all I said.  
  
But, Leo didn't leave. He watched me watch him. I think he was trying to figure out what next to say and to determine where my mood was currently.  
  
Currently, it was on Donny. I had been trying to get my mind off of him by reading some of my history books; but to no avail. Splinter's inquiry a while ago had upset me. At the moment I was hoping that by whatever method my purple masked friend used to discern my feelings, his brother did not share in that same ability. If he did, Leo chose to ignore it.  
  
"Min," Leo asked, "Don said that you have a van garaged somewhere down the street from where you once lived. Is that true?"  
  
Humph, so he was interested. "Are you telling me that you're considering my idea, then?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, initially I wasn't." Leo explained as he came further into my room. He stood at the foot of my bed like a sentry and it was obvious he wasn't quite comfortable being there. He seemed fidgety, looking around and taking in my collection of books next to my bed. He then continued, "But after talking with Splinter I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear about it."  
  
I smiled, "I'm glad to know that, Leo. Why don't you take a seat?" I motioned my hand towards the edge of my bed.  
  
"No, I'm fine where I am. Just tell me about the van, please." He insisted.  
  
"Well," I looked up at him, "Bill from the diner was using it up until six months ago. His wife took ill a year ago and the treatment required frequent visits to the hospital. The subway would have been too difficult on her, so I offered him my van. After she recovered, Bill kept using it for errands and the like. I didn't use it because I couldn't afford to. When the van broke down and Bill couldn't pay to have it fixed, I garaged it. I really don't know what condition it's in but maybe Don could take a look at it?"  
  
"Hmm...I'm sure Don would be able to fix it, regardless of what's wrong with it. Maybe we can see it sometime?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure. The garage has a combination lock, so it won't require keys to get in. "I replied eagerly.  
  
I had lost all of my keys weeks ago when I was beaten up. As it turned out, I was glad I had gone with a combo lock. Jack would have wondered what the extra key was for and maybe he would have inquired with Bill about it. Since I never shared with my employer about my personal problems, he would have probably told my ex about the van and then it would have been history. I would have lost it, for sure. Jack had become quite selfish and possessive, obsessively so, in fact. Understanding, now, his illegal doings explained a great many things about him. It was sad, really, since in the end it cost him his life.  
  
It excited me and scared me that Leo was now considering my offer. The excitement was in knowing my friends would be able to get out of town and maybe find a safer place to call home. Yet, I was scared, too, that the worse possible thing could happen to them as a result. They could be discovered by the wrong type of people and then exploited. Worse still, Leo and his brothers might be forced to use their ninjitsu skills to protect themselves and thereby land in jail or a lab for the rest of their lives.  
  
However, there was another undercurrent of unrest that was coursing through me, which Leo tripped upon when he asked his next question.  
  
"And you're sure you can't come with us?" Leo asked.  
  
Hmmm...it seemed like a conspiracy.  
  
"I'm sure!" I replied, maybe a little too tartly.  
  
I was getting a bit impatient with being challenged on this issue. Certainly it was nice to know that I would be missed, but it was doubly hard to stick to my commitment when everyone seemed to be questioning it.  
  
Leo stood there for a moment, the silence becoming so 'deafening' I was ready to ask him to leave.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "I know it's none of my business, but you do realize that Don will miss you an awful lot if you don't come with us."  
  
That was it. "Look, Leo, you're right – it is none of your business. I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it. If you have a problem with that then – well – it's your problem. Okay? Just let it rest for cry'n out loud!" I barked.  
  
Leo's eyes shot up just a bit from my outburst and I could see him working the inside of his cheek nervously. Finally, he bowed a little, saying, "As you wish. Thank you for offering the van to us. I'll have to think about it and get back to you."  
  
With that he quickly left. It's amazing how fast these guys could move, too.  
  
Well, I just sat there on the bed feeling like a heel and wishing I had curbed my tongue before answering Leo that last time. What was it about his comment that bugged me the most? Was it just the fact that everyone kept asking the same question or was my problem in how I was answering it? I shook my head in frustration.  
  
Still, I felt badly speaking to him like I had done. With exception to his recent fight with Raph, Leo had behaved rather well around me; considering he was the primo leader and, therefore, had more rights to be suspicious. He was certainly owed better treatment by me since he had orchestrated my rescue. Without Leo cutting me away from that post piling at the wharf, I would have been seagull food in short order. I owed him and everyone else living in the lair my life. I knew I was going to have to apologize to him, so I decided right then and there to get up and do it.  
  
However, I was no sooner off the bed when I saw Don come swiftly around the corner. Oops, I had a feeling he was going to put me in my place. His expression said as much!  
  
"Min, I want to talk with you please."  
  
Yep, those were words that meant confrontation time.  
  
"Ah, sure, Don, what about?" I asked innocently, but knowing I was guilty.  
  
He gently took me by my arm and sat me firmly down on the edge of my bed. He sat down as well and then forced me to face him. I really didn't want to since the look on his face was quite stern. I had never seen him like that before and it intimidated me quite a bit.  
  
Very softly he chastised me, "You did not have to talk to Leo like that, Min. It was very hard for him to come in here and ask you about the van, all things considered."  
  
I looked away, ashamed, but then Don took my chin in his hand and turned my head back to face him, "Leo's seriously considering leaving. After talking with Splinter and then taking everything into consideration, getting out of New York seems to be our best course of action."  
  
"I'm sorry, Don. I was going to go and apologize to Leo before you came in. Really I was." I explained quickly.  
  
He smiled, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. I know that Leo will appreciate it." Then his look became more serious and determined. "But, I have a question for you – and I want the truth."  
  
Ah oh, what now? "Sure..." I replied as I gulped a little.  
  
He looked deep into my eyes so I wouldn't miss his sincerity, "Do you love me?" Don asked.  
  
I was stunned. What is it about him getting to the point of whatever it was I had been thinking about? It was uncanny. Yet, it was the last topic we both heard together just a while ago in Splinter's car. Maybe it wasn't so strange.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll tell you if you answer a question from me, first!" I countered, trying to change the subject a little.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
I shot it out, "Can you read minds?"  
  
Don straightened up a little bit and allowed a small smile to crease his face. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ah, nuts – he can. "Well," I laughed a little, "it's just that on more than a few occasions you've either asked me about something or said something in direct relationship to whatever I had been thinking about." I looked straight into his eyes. I wanted to make sure that if he could but denied it, his pupils would betray him.  
  
However, they never wavered as he responded to my question, "Actually, there is a level to ninjitsu that allows something like mind reading to happen. When one is close to the subject either physically or emotionally, then it's easy to discern what the other is feeling or thinking." Don looked a little uncomfortable as he told me all of this; like I had found out something that I wasn't supposed to. Yet, he couldn't lie to me.  
  
"So ... that's a 'yes'?" I asked him nervously.  
  
Don studied me and fidgeted a little. Shrugging, he said, "I guess. Not like I can read your thoughts perfectly, but I can your emotions and just – well – your body language tells me a whole lot, too."  
  
I sat there vindicated and terrified all at the same time. I just knew it; I really did. But, now that he had confirmed it, I wanted him out of my room. If he could do all of that then why was he asking me that sixty-four thousand dollar question?  
  
Getting back to that question, Don persisted, "Okay, I've answered yours, now you need to answer mine." He took my hand and held my gaze with his own. His eyes were so liquid and honest; a yearning there that went beyond the physical. It was almost spiritual in nature.  
  
"Do I really need to, Don?" I commented. I was resistant to saying those words he wanted to hear; I knew that, so I was trying to skirt around the issue as best I could. But, I was up against a ninja and was completely outclassed. "After all, if you can discern what I'm feeling, why ask me about it?" It was my one last shot to avoid the inevitable.  
  
I really didn't want to be cornered like he was doing to me. I wasn't ready to share how I felt towards him; not yet. It was too soon, it was too uncomfortable for me, and it was too unfair all the way around.  
  
"Don't change the topic, Min. Answer my question. Do you love me?" Don insisted.  
  
"What good would it do either of us if I did?" I replied back forcibly. "You're going away, I'm staying. We'll probably never see each other again." I felt my eyes tear up, but I fought back the deluge threatening to betray my composure.  
  
He studied me and I knew the jig was up. Yet, he kept his expression serious to respect the internal war I was struggling with. A war that I had been fighting against – and losing - ever since that talk I had with Splinter after Don had kissed me the first time.  
  
"I just want the truth is all. I want to hear it from you; not just sense it! I know and realize everything that you just said, but to leave not hearing how you feel about me will be worse than not knowing at all." Don explained softly. "Min, you know what it feels like to be loved and to love back. But for me and my brothers, who would want us? I never thought it could ever happen. And, yet, here I am. To know that you care for me more than as a friend is something I will treasure for the rest of my life. How can you not tell me?"  
  
I sat there terrified of what he was wanting from me. I knew he wouldn't take advantage of me, but there were other reasons why I didn't want to share my true feelings for him.  
  
"I – I'm afraid, Don; okay? I'm afraid that by saying those words to you I would be making your life more miserable in the long run." I continued, frustrated and angry, "What good is it to think about cheesecake day in and day out, only to be denied having any of it? I've given up thinking about things I can never have again."  
  
"Except for anniversaries and birthdays?" he asked me quietly.  
  
"That's different, Don! I made a promise!" I shot back defensively. "How can you bring Brandi into this?" I was hurt.  
  
Gently, Don corrected me, cupping my face with his right hand, "I didn't bring her up, Min – you did. All I'm doing is pointing out the inconsistency of what you just said; that's all." He smiled and assured me as he searched my face, "You think about Brandi all the time; you're consumed with that which you can never have again. I don't fault you for that; I understand it, in fact. But, you need to let go if you're ever going to get on with your life. I think Brandi would want that for you."  
  
I shuddered from the pent emotions that were building up explosively. I didn't know how much longer I could keep the pressure cooker from blowing. Don could sense it and in that moment he embraced me, saying, "I've accepted your commitment to staying behind. After talking with Splinter I've come to realize that loving you as much as I do can only be proven by letting you go."  
  
Well, that pretty much did it for me. The waterworks started and all I could do was to let him hold me. Sobs wracked my body as I cried into his shoulder.  
  
"My leaving will be easier knowing how you feel rather than wondering how you feel." Don explained compassionately. "All I want to hear is if you love me; that's all. I promise not to ever mention again to you about coming with us."  
  
I was beaten. How could I go up against ninja anyway; especially one as intuitive and caring as Don? Yet, the answer he wanted frightened me. The truth of the matter was, if he were human I would have married him. But my biggest hurdle to that was the fact that there wasn't a priest in the entire Catholic faith who would marry us. All they would see was a beast and I knew exactly how they would term that relationship. My whole struggle had been centered on that fact alone. Yet, I didn't see Don or his brothers in that light; no, not at all in fact. Maybe in time the world would come to accept them as people. But so long as my friends kept themselves hidden down below, it would never happen.  
  
However, his sincerity and earnest desire to know my feelings was impossible to deny Don. I knew I had to tell him. It was just a matter of when. Was 'now' the right time? Not knowing how long it would take to get my old van back on the road again might allow opportunities for temptation once my feelings were brought to light. Yet to delay my answer to his request might create resentment in him. I just couldn't afford to let that happen. Not again, anyway.  
  
Simply and between my quaking emotions, I mumbled into his shoulder the words he wanted to hear. They seemed distant to me as I spoke them, but Don heard me loud and clear.  
  
"Yes, I do love you."  
  
He hugged me deeply as if never to let me go. 


	30. The Big Goodbye

I do not own the TMNT's. Never have, never will. There is a song that goes very well with this chapter, but since Fan Fiction now prohibits such things, I've had to delete it. I have kept it on my original copy, though, so when I have the time to upload this story onto Stealthy Stories, the song will be there for you to enjoy. Well, at least the lyrics will be! Just for your FYI, it's titledMy Imgaination, and is written by Hilbert, Hirschburger with music by: Sarah Brightman andHilbert Hirschburger. As far as what I do own,I own Bill – he's thrilled about that – and Mindy; she says it's contestable. Jack and Akina are mine, too, but I deep-sixed them a while back, so they're only mentioned in hindsight. Fits. Now, on with the story...

Remembering what Jack had said to Akina two nights before about putting a tap onto the diner's telephone, I contacted Bill through his cell phone to get him to accompany me to the police station. He was thrilled to hear from me, of course, and wondered why I hadn't shown up yet. I made up some story about not feeling well. It seemed to placate him enough, considering he knew about my concussion. Once he agreed to assist me, we hung up and then I went about getting myself ready.

Don was fidgety like a mother hen as I busied myself in the bathroom. I had already showered and was dressed to go; I only needed a bit of makeup and a quick comb through my hair to be completely done.

"Min, I really think you ought to wait a few more days!" he begged me.

"No, Don, I need to go as soon as possible. As it is, Bill told me earlier he had been seriously thinking of going to the police tomorrow to tell them about my call to him a few days ago. Obviously he's not going to now, but if I wait too much longer, he's going to get suspicious." I said.

Don didn't like the fact that Bill was going to go with me, "How are you going to get in touch with us when Bill is right there?"

"I'll make some excuse to use the ladies restroom somewhere. They always have a pay phone near them." I replied back irritably. "You're way too nervous, Don. Trust me – I doubt very much anyone will jump me while Bill is escorting. He's a big guy!"

This was true. Bill looked like he loved his own cooking – which he did – and routinely bounced trouble makers from his diner whenever they became too rowdy. He had never been bested and I always felt safe whenever he was around - just like I did with Don.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I rushed out brushing passed him as he stood hear the door. I hurried into my bedroom to gather what I could for a purse, which consisted of a beat up one that had been washed into the sewers the night before during a sudden downpour. I had checked it thoroughly to make sure there wasn't any identification on it. Last thing I needed was to have on my person someone's purse that had been snagged by a snatcher and then dumped.

Don followed me into my room, "Min, I want you to be careful, okay? Be aware of your surroundings; especially in and around the precinct. Also, if you sense that you're being followed there are at least four pay phones within a mile's worth of blocks from the police."

I listened as I was facing away from him, stuffing some tissue, the small change purse with coins that Mike had given to me for the pay phone and some fruit that he had on hand just in case I became hungry. Just as I turned to head on out of my room, I bumped into Don.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Don... Guess I'm kind of nervous!" I stammered.

Don grabbed my shoulders to keep me from bouncing back and against the bed. He held me there and looked at me with the most concerned expression on his face. "I'm serious! You need to be careful. The Foot will be totally ticked off and if they realize who you are before you get to the station..." He paused as he studied my face - and then he kissed me. At first it was light, just a small peck to emphasis what he was telling me. And, then it went deeper and longer. I didn't resist; I was way past that since my confession the day before. Good grief I loved him! But, I needed to get this over with and as soon as possible, too.

As we pulled away from each other I noticed how liquid his eyes were. "I want you to be careful!" he insisted softly.

I smiled and pecked him on his snout, "I will, DAD!" I countered and smiled good-naturedly.

Don chuckled a little and then hugged me close to him, nuzzling my hair. "Call me, okay? Don't let too much time go by if you can help it. Otherwise I'll be worried."

A sudden thought occurred to me, one that I had ruminated over the night before but had forgotten – until now. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

I quickly went over to my make shift desk that Don had put together for me shortly after my bed had arrived. It was two short towers of boxes with a two foot wide board lying across them. Shoved up against the wall, it sufficed as a writing platform. I used another box as a chair to sit on.

I took some scratch paper and a pen and quickly scribbled out a series of numbers, punctuated with a couple of dashes.

"Here's the combo to my garage." I said as I handed him the slip of paper.

Don took it and, eyeing the information, looked at me with concern, "Why are you giving this to me now?"

I worked the inside of my cheek, knowing my answer would not sit well with him. But, I had to tell him, "There may be a chance that I can't get back to you. Like you said, I could be followed. There isn't any way in Hades I'll lead those goons back to you. I'd rather give you the combination to the garage and let this be the last time I see you than to take a chance and have your home discovered."

He just stood there stock still. This was not in Don's plans at all. "No, you are coming back. I insist on it. NO way, Min." he panicked.

Yep I knew he would act like this. "Sorry, this is my call now. If I see anyone suspicious following me and knowing what they know how to do, I won't have any other course but to stay topside. It'll be dangerous enough as it is for me to just go to the police even with Bill, but I don't have much of a choice."

I tried to get around Don, but he grabbed me and held on. "Please try to come back, Min. Don't go all hero on me, okay? You're ... not trained for it." He begged huskily.

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intentions of kicking butt, okay? Remember, I'm the one that can't punch their way out of a paper bag?" I laughed nervously. Don chuckled a little and then hugged me again. "Look," I said, "I need to get going. I told Bill I'd be there at the diner by noon. Raph said he'd put me as close to there as he could, but it's more of a walk than when I tried for the police." I hugged him back, "I really need to go."

Reluctantly, Don released me. I looked at him and saw sincerity and love. In that moment, my resolve to do what I knew I had to started to waiver.

If my hunch was right, I knew I wouldn't be coming back to the lair. Having a better understanding of the Foot now, I had a gut feeling they would be watching as many manhole coverings as their numbers would allow. It was just a feeling, I know, but the strength of it was such that I took it seriously. They would be totally pissed off at losing such key elements in their organization as Jack and Akina. As I stood there with Don I knew I had an opportunity to change my mind; to say 'good-bye' to Brandi, at least for a while. After all, I knew she wasn't in the grave anymore. Her spirit had already left her body and was now residing forever in the embrace of the Lord. I knew I would see her again and when I did, I wondered what she might say to me about missing a chance at happiness.

Looking deep into Don's face in an attempt to burn his image into my mind, a part of me was screaming for him to ask me one more time. Once more I wanted him to beg for me to stay; to go with him and his family. Just one more time to ask me to be with him and forego my life topside. If he would just ask, just plead, just insist or make me. I would forget about Bill and the police entirely.

But, Don only returned my gaze with an equal intensity. I knew he was aware of my turmoil; his mouth was slightly upturned compassionately as if in complete understanding. I saw one single tear reluctantly escape and travel down his cheek and I knew then that he wasn't going to go back on his word. In that moment I hated his integrity. Why did he have to be so strong? Why couldn't he just make an exception; especially when it concerned something as important as my going with him?

I swallowed deeply and realized it was as much a sacrifice for him as it was for me. He would not ask again; that was his promise.

And Don always kept his promises – just like I did!

"Well, I need to get!" I stammered trying to regain my composure.

"Just make sure you're not seen when you come out of the sewer, okay?" Don said sternly. "The Foot are probably everywhere, now."

"Well, maybe you need to tell Raph that since he's the one picking the exit!" I teased back.

"I will." Don looked at me once more and then leaned in and kissed me again. I felt my resolve quake. When he pulled away from me, he said huskily, "Min, I love you so much. Do what you can to come back, please! We're not quite ready to pack up yet so that'll give us a few days to be together!" he pleaded.

"Try my best, my dear!" I promised as I smiled at him.

Don grinned back at my term for him. He rubbed my nose with his muzzle and then the two of us walked out of my room and into the living area.

"Well, guess it's time to go topside again!" I announced.

"Hey, make sure this time you don't stop to talk with anyone, okay?" Mike joked, "The last time you did almost blew you up!"

Leo nudged Mike in the arm and then offered his own comments, "Just be mindful of any overly curious police. If they start asking questions about where exactly you've been, you need to steer them ..."

I interrupted him, "To New Jersey. Yes, I know, Leo. I still have the script from the last time I attempted this. I doubt very much I'll have any trouble. I've had a few more days to practice!"

The leader in blue smiled and nodded.

Then, I saw Splinter come out of his car. He walked stiffly but sure towards me, his cane tapping the concrete floor as he advanced. His whiskers were twitching nervously and I could tell he felt as Leo and Don did about my going to the police at this time.

"Mindy Johnson, what Leonardo said is correct. Not enough time has gone by to assure us that the Foot will not be watching for you. Their defeat is still fresh and because of that they will have increased their vigilance to catch us. Make sure you do not accidentally tip them off to our whereabouts!"

"Splinter, even if I wanted to I couldn't! This place is so far removed from the normal part of the sewers I doubt very much anyone would be able to find you. I know I couldn't!"

"Even so, you must be on constant guard." He said. He looked me over and then commented, "You have given us all a chance for freedom and for that I am grateful. However, we must not take too long in making a decision. Your expedient return to our home is much anticipated." Splinter smiled at me, taking my hand and squeezing it affectionately. "But there is always that chance..." and he looked up at Donatello, "...that things will not go as desired." The rat returned to look at me, "Please know that we have all enjoyed your company and your honestly." With that, Splinter bowed respectfully towards me. I looked at Don and saw that not only was he doing the same thing, but the other turtles were as well. I was touched.

I looked around the lair one last time and then, before Raph led the way up the rung ladder, I hugged all of them one by one. I knew in my heart I would never see them again, not for a while anyway. It was just a gut feeling, to be sure. But, I've learned that regardless of whether or not it comes to pass, acting on that kind of impulse is far better than wishing I had.

Then, as an afterthought, I told them all, "Whatever happens, guys, take care of my bed – okay?"

Mike's reply was typical, "So long as I can sleep in it, sure thing!"

Leo laughed and that was when Don replied, "It'll still be here waiting for you, Min!"

Again, Mike's ribald sense of humor came to the fore, "And I'm sure Donnie wouldn't mind sharing it with you, too!" and he busted up laughing...until Don whacked him one alongside his plastron.

Raph and I had walked for a good while, both of us keeping silent as we traipsed through the sewers. We kept to the drier side so we wouldn't splash the water, that way we'd keep the noise level down to avoid garnering any attention. At one point I motioned to him that I wanted to speak. He found an alcove nearby and we slipped into it.

Whispering as low as I could, I asked him, "I was so nervous about doing this I didn't think to ask why Leo didn't come with us this time."

Raph replied softly, if not gravely. his flashlight lighting his face in a weird way, "Splinter felt it wasn't necessary. I'm taking you in a completely opposite direction from where the Foot have been seen traveling. So far, they've been pretty quiet, so I'm not expecting much in the way of crossing paths with them. Besides..." he cocked a grin at me, "I can take on as many as they can throw at me!"

I had to chuckle at his over confidence. That was one thing Raph did very well; assessing his own abilities.

We continued walking towards our goal and while we did, I thought a lot about Raph. The temper he displayed only the day before was still fresh in my mind. I thought about the fight he had with Leo and the despair on Mike's face and Don's voice. Raph was certainly a force to be reckoned with in battle, but for everyday life he was going to have to learn to control it.

Finally, unable to contain my concerns, I pulled him aside for a second time. He seemed impatient this time as he found yet another niche in the wall.

"What is it this time, Min?" He asked me irritably.

"First, can the attitude. I don't take 'attitude' very well simply because I happen to have one, too!" I shot out as quietly as I could. "Second, I have something to say that needs to be said and I know I'm not going to have another chance to say it. Call it instincts, but I don't think I'm coming back."

Raph looked at me with the flashlight illuminating both our faces. It gave off a ghostly glow and I have to say that right then, Raph's expression looked ominous. It was almost like I was seeing something that had yet to happen. A sadness and discontent that was greater than it was back in the lair. It momentarily frightened me, but I knew it was probably just the play of the light.

"What do you mean you won't be coming back?" He asked a little worriedly. "Don's expecting you to return this evening, Min. Don't go doing something that'll break his heart!"

I was touched that Raph was becoming protective of his brother like that, but I had to tell him, "I'll be back if I can; but you know as well as I do that the Foot will do all they can to catch you!" I paused as I saw acknowledgment in Raph's eyes. I then told him, "Please don't hesitate to get out of town. I gave Don the combo to the garage that has my van. Make him go with you, okay?"

Raph seemed puzzled, "Ah, okay, but why the urgency? Leo's checked all the sewer lines and the tags we put on the manhole covers. Nothing's been down here for two days; ever since we took you up the first time."

"Well," I replied, "again it's just a gut instinct thing." Then, as I looked at Raph a very ominous feeling came over me. "Raph, there's one more thing I need to tell you." He looked at me impatiently as if we were trying to catch a bus and we were close to missing it, "Promise me that you will exercise control over that temper of yours!"

"I heard you yesterday. I still have ears, you know!" he replied tartly.

"Yes, though you could have fooled me! Look, it's just that I know my kind and the law they follow. They won't be very nice to you if you hurt or kill someone and you're brought to trial, okay? I know the system. I think I'm more worried for you than I am any of the others all because you have the most volatile temper. Be careful with it, okay?"

Raph looked at me and smiled, "Sure, okay. Now, can we get going?"

I knew that he was just humoring me. How I wish he would take his temper more seriously and at least observe how destructive it was to his family. The awful feeling didn't go away, regardless of Raph's assurance. But, there wasn't much else I could do. So, we headed off once again up the sewer.

We walked for another half hour before Raph finally found the manhole cover he had chosen for my exit.

Once he was sure it was safe, he motioned for me to climb up the ladder. It was a bit of work for me since last time Leo had given me a boost up. Raph saw me struggle and climbed back down to where he could reach my up- stretched hand. His strength was impressive; in one effortless move he had me on the rungs. I then followed him up and out of the sewer. Once I emerged out of the hole, I looked around me.

Amazingly enough and surprising me like nothing else Raph had led me out of the same sewer access that was right behind my old brownstone apartment building.

I looked back at Raph and saw his grin. It was perfectly obvious he had it planned out from the start. Where it had all begun was the very place it would now end.

I looked hard at him, taking Raph in as if it would be the last time I would ever see him again. Instinctively I hugged him. With his brothers still back in the lair and no one to see, I felt he would accept it. Besides, I owed him one. The last time he hugged me, I ended up getting tied to a post and nearly blown up!

However, unknown to us and watching from a particular third story window was an observer. It was someone who did not belong in the brownstone; someone who had been patiently watching the sewer access hole we had just emerged from.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be the second to last chapter. Hmmm... I discovered that to rush through the good-byes and into a different world (the police station ) and do Crazy Bill justice, along with everything else that happens after Raph leaves Min in the alleyway wouldn't be possible to do any of it justice. So, one more chapter before the last one – then the epilogue – and I be done!


	31. New Beginnings

A/N: Winding down – yes, almost done. SIGH….I'm going to miss Mindy:0( As before, I do not own any turtles or Cornell University. Neither do I own Don't Give Up. See song at end of this chapter.

I do own Bill - he's still thrilled, Marie – she's giving me the evil look and Bill's cowering behind Mindy, and I own Mindy (rolls eyes). I'll post Chapter 32 right after this one and then the epilogue will come later once I write it.

R&R if you have time.

I watched as Raph went back down into the sewer. I waited for the lid to close completely. However, with one end of it tipped up and opened towards me I soon realized that he was not going to leave until I made it out of the alley. I gave a subtle wave and a smile and then headed for the street.

Looking around furtively I was pleased to discover that there were very few people around. It was nearing noon, but in my neck of the woods there weren't too many businesses that attracted large crowds of people at that time of day. Thankfully, the only residents I saw were the grandmothers that were shaking the dust out of throw rugs or kids running around playing a game of tag or baseball. There was enough noise to remind me that it was more of a family neighborhood than one of commerce.

Taking a deep breath I looked back towards the alley and found the sewer lid had closed completely.

I was now on my own.

Walking the four blocks to the diner ended up putting me in front of the burned out building that had once been Gracie's Grocers. I stood there and just stared at the skeletal remains of her store, mourning her passing once again as the enormity of what happened to her overwhelmed me. I fought back the tears as I remembered past conversations that we had as friends. I wondered how her family was coping.

Finally reacquainting myself with a measure of control, I proceeded on towards the diner. All the tears in the world would not bring Gracie back. But, I would most certainly never forget her that was certain.

Bill was very happy to see me, of course, as I came in through the restaurant door. He nearly leaped over the counter as he rushed around to give me one of his big bear-hugs. I had to laugh as he whirled me around and gave me a wet one on the cheek, exclaiming, "Gosh, girl, thought you'd never git here!"

"You know, Marie might want to be informed that you kiss your waitresses!" I teased him. He only laughed at me.

I looked at the clock above the door and realized I was about twenty minutes late. Had I taken that long in front of Gracie's?

"Didn't know what time it was. I saw Gracie's store while walking up here. Couldn't stop staring, I guess." I explained sheepishly.

"Yeah, sad, huh? She sure was a nice'n, that Gracie! Really too bad. You know, they never did find out who did it." Bill commented soberly, "There were some rumors of Martians runni'n out of 'er door, but it was them druggies down the street that said they sar it. Bunch of weirdoes if ya ask me."

I knew whom he was talking about but I kept my mouth shut. I was just glad the people who saw my friends leave the store had been who they were. I doubted very much the investigators would take a drug addict's word on anything.

"Well, we need to get going, don't we?" I said.

Bill shouted to his assistant cook and the waitresses that he was taking the rest of the afternoon off. He undid his apron, grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, and then the two of us headed out the door. I recognized that most of the waitresses were new. Guess a lot had happened since I had disappeared. I kind of wondered what they thought of Bill 'taking the rest of the day off' with one of his ex-workers. I had to laugh at what they were probably going to be gossiping about once we were out of earshot.

Soon, Bill and I were on our way as we walked the six blocks to the precinct. Once inside I went to the front desk and explained who I was and my story. Before long they had me inside an office where the captain interviewed me. He taped my answers to his questions as well as my comments about how I had been beaten up, rescued by complete strangers, and then cared for by them until my memory returned. I explained how watching Bill's interview on television had triggered my memory. However, I insisted that my friends did not want any publicity or involvement. I felt I owed them that much considering all that they had done for me. Fortunately, though it was not policy, the captain understood and didn't press for details. He bought the story of my concussion induced amnesia and that my benefactor's television had not been working during the time of my disappearance. The captain wanted me evaluated by a doctor and a psychologist to confirm what I told him, which I said I would cooperate with.

While Bill and I were waiting for a ride to the hospital that the captain was arranging for us, I noticed two officers watching me with more than just a casual interest. Leo's warning echoed in my head. Consequently I became suspicious.

The officers would mumble to each other as if discussing what they were looking at. I didn't stare back, but would look around the general area as if curious about the whole idea of being in a police station. Some of that was true; I had never been inside one before. But my personal anxieties went up just knowing that there were known Foot soldiers that had infiltrated the building.

When I locked eyes with my observers, I smiled to distract them from my interest. I received a like response from one of them, but I didn't tarry too long in my observation. I went back to talking with Bill and laughing a little to ease the tension and to play like I wasn't at all concerned.

Just as I was convinced that whatever the two officers were conversing about was harmless, a man came into the room from the front desk area. He was dressed in civvies so I figured him to be just someone from the neighborhood. However, he made a casual point of addressing my two watch dogs. I overheard him say something completely benign, like wanting to know if their investigation into his problem was being followed through. I figured he must have had a crime committed against him and was just trying to see how the police end of things was working out. But the way he had said the word 'problem' piqued my curiosity. Without turning my head I glanced in their direction. They were only about fifteen feet away so it was easy for me to see the man subtly hand something to one of the officers.

"Thanks for taking care of this. My family really appreciates it!" and then the man left the station.

Continuing my own observation I saw the one officer open up a small piece of paper that the man who had just left had obviously given to him. He was trying to be as quiet as possible. But due to my being in the company of ninja for the past several weeks I had learned to sharpen my hearing quite a bit. What I heard him say to his fellow officer brought my heart up into my throat.

"Seems our brothers have found the nest!"

I sucked in my breath at the realization of what 'the nest' might mean. I watched as the officer pocketed the note and then chuckle in amusement, "Seems our problems will soon be taken care of!" he whispered to his compatriot.

I had been in the building for less than two hours, certainly enough time for Raph to have made it back to the lair. Certainly enough time, too, for any one of the Foot to track him if they had been fortunate enough to do so and to call in reinforcements if they had to. What was I going to do now?

I knew that if I used any of the pay phones in the precinct, the police could trace the call. I wasn't too sure how well Don had covered their tracks when he installed the phone in the lair, but I knew I needed to alert them to a possible invasion.

"Ah, Bill…I'd like to call my friends. Think I could use your cell phone? I'll pay for the long distance call." I asked. I deliberately wanted to be over heard about the part of my call being long distance.

"Sure, Min…you owe them that much!" Bill replied. Then he asked, "Would like to meet them sometime, if they're not too uncomfortable about it that is?"

"Hmm…maybe….Thanks!" I said as I took the phone. "I'll just go into the ladies room. Kind of want some privacy, you know!"

I asked a female officer where the restrooms were and she kindly directed me. Once I was inside and confident that I was the only one in there, I dialed up the lair.

"Helloooo. Min, is that you?" It was Mikey.

"Who else would be calling them?" I thought to myself.

"Just listen; don't interrupt. I just overheard a couple of officers say something about 'finding the nest'. A man came into the precinct a moment ago and gave them a note. He wasn't very obvious about it so I think he was one of the Foot!" I said quickly. But I felt a presence of someone standing right outside the bathroom door so I moved farther away and talked softer, "You need to get out of there! I just know…"

But that was when I heard all hell breaking loose at the other end! I heard shouts of surprise and cursing; the clang of metal against metal – swords? Then an angry Raphael growling menacingly and another voice – was it Splinter's? – yelling in Japanese. Don was shouting something about an escape exit – I didn't even know there was another way out - and then Mike was yelling, but it was to me.

"Gotta go! Things are getting kind'a busy right now. Catch ya later!" and then he hung up.

I stood there trembling and terrified for my friends and for Don. What was I going to do? I didn't know how I was going to follow through with going to the hospital. I was between that rock and a hard place I was all too familiar with. I prayed right then that somehow, someway God would protect them. That's all I could do; I was completely powerless.

Finally, the woman who had seen me to the restroom knocked and came in. "You alright?" she asked me.

No, I said to myself, but I knew I couldn't tell her that, "Yeah, just trying to reacquaint myself to being me again, is all." I had hoped my expression was benign enough not to make her suspicious.

"Well, your ride is here. Thought you'd like to know." And then she left.

I didn't have much of a choice. I berated myself for being too stubborn about not giving the Foot situation a chance to calm down. If I hadn't insisted on going to the police when I did, maybe the Foot would still be hunting for the lair rather than currently tearing it apart? At least that's what I thought was happening based on what I heard going on just a moment ago. But what was done was done. I couldn't go back and change a thing. All I could do was pray that my friends survived the invasion.

I pushed back the tears and proceeded out of the restroom. I noted the two officers were no longer there and figured they were informing their boss, who I was sure was not the police captain.

My time at the hospital was a complete blur. I remember being asked questions and I managed to stick to the script. My current mental state actually benefited me in that it mirrored the fallout of reoccurring memories. Basically, I was easily distracted from the queries the doctor would ask me.

Finally, after about four hours of testing both my physical as well as my mental state, the physicians unwittingly validated my story. They gave the police a thumb's up with the paperwork that stated I probably did have amnesia and that my healed wounds indicated that I had been injured.

As a result, no further investigation would be pressed upon me and I was free to go. Of course the police officer that had escorted me to the hospital told me that if I ever did remember who it was that had beaten me up, to not hesitate to call them about it. I smiled and told him I would, but I knew I probably wouldn't.

I was sure that it was Jack who had done the deed, but it would have been a waste of police time and my own to tell them that. He was probably already buried in the plot we had bought for us just before Brandi died. Knowing that he would be lying next to her added just a bit more melancholy to my life that was slowly starting to get back to where it had been before meeting the turtles.

In other words, miserable!

Bill and I walked back to his diner. He wanted me to work a couple of hours after one of his gals called in sick. The other who had taken her shift was already two hours in overtime. I really didn't feel like working but I knew that at the very least it would get my mind off of current events.

I went through the motions of taking orders and delivering them to my customers. I accepted the tips, which were generous since the cliental were regulars that knew me. I was touched by their generosity, of course, but it did nothing to quell my anxieties about what was happening below street level.

After my two hours were up, I excused myself and went to the restroom. Once I was certain that no one was watching I used the payphone that was right by the women's room.

I must have let that phone ring for ten minutes. No answer came, though. I swallowed down my growing anxieties and held at bay the flood of tears that begged release. I had to keep my composure lest Bill become suspicious. Even though he would have accepted my story and my request to keep a lid on it, I didn't dare violate the trust that my friends in the sewer bestowed upon me.

Bill insisted that I return home with him. His wife, Marie, was already preparing their extra bedroom for me so I would have a place to sleep that night. Since I didn't have anywhere else to go, now, I took up his offer.

Their kids were grown and on their own, so they had an extra room for guests – or grandchildren. Being good Catholics Bill and Marie were always inundated with grandchildren from the eight sons and daughters that they had together. They loved people, though, so their home was always opened to whoever needed a bed to sleep in or a meal to fill their stomach with.

Upon entering their home I had to smile at all the photos that graced every conceivable flat surface; a swarm of smiling faces peering out at me in greeting. There were babies and toddlers, some children, and one that looked as if she had been a high school graduate. I knew that Bill and Marie married young, so it was no surprise that at their youthful age they had an almost adult grandchild. I was happy for them, but I was also envious in a small way. I never did get into wishing to have what others had, but where it concerned children, it was something that tore at my heart. I knew at my age I would never experience having babies again. Sometimes life was like that, though.

I waited until they were asleep and then quietly made my way out to their living room. Their phone was in the kitchen and at the other end of the house from where their bedroom was. I knew I wouldn't be heard.

I dialed up the lair. I let the phone ring. I waited there for twenty minutes as the chime on the other end chirped without ceasing. My heart fell as I realized the truth. No one was ever going to answer the phone in that subway station again.

I hung up and completely lost it, slumping to the floor of the kitchen in complete despair. Leaning against the refrigerator, I moaned between sobs, "What have I done? What have I done to them….dear God… please let them be okay!" I begged as tears clouded my vision and drenched my face.

All I could think about was the freedom that had been so close for them and then was whisked away just because I had to go topside. True, my purpose for doing so was to placate Bill and whatever action he would have taken had I not done so. But the whole reason for doing that was because I had called him in the first place. There wouldn't have been any need for me to go to the police if I had just allowed Bill to think and believe that I had just disappeared. Seeking out a safe and remote existence far from people I could have lived the rest of my life with Don and his family. I could have been the one to do the errands and to go into what ever town was closest to us to pick up supplies. Their existence could have remained a secret for a good long time - if only I hadn't had made that stupid call to Bill!

After a while I finally calmed down, as best I could anyway. I had cried myself dry and now sat there on the floor spent and exhausted. I was powerless to do anything about what I feared had happened. The Foot would not leave any trace of them for the authorities to find. Worse was the thought that if my friends were indeed captured, they might be tortured before being killed. That gave me a new reason to cry.

After an hour of sitting on that cold hard floor, I finally stumbled my way back to bed. I heard Bill and Marie both snoring, so I knew I hadn't been heard. The last thing I wanted to do was to explain why I had been crying. I wasn't in the mood for any Q and A, so I quietly closed my door and then slipped under the sheets of my bed. Sleep was long in coming, but eventually it did. My slumber was fitful at best as all I could dream about was flying swords and nunchuks dancing in a maze of colors and weird scenarios. Then a van roared into my dream sequence painted in a wild array of colors. There were four distinctive hues; blue, red, orange, and purple. It was the only part of the dream that stayed with me when I awoke the next morning. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Bill, I'd like to go to my garage and I wondered if you wouldn't mind coming with me?" I asked him as he stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, kiddo. It's right on the way to the diner, so it won't be no probl'm." he replied. "You thinking of getting that old van of yers working, maybe?"

"Ah, something like that. I'm seriously thinking about going back to teaching, but I want to see about a few things first." I explained.

"Oh, really? Golly, Min, I thought you liked wait'n tables!" he laughed.

"I do, but I miss teaching an awful lot. My friends sort of rekindled that interest a little." I said.

"Ah, they must've had little ones, eh?" he commented.

"No. They just made me remember some things I forgot about is all." I mused quietly.

As we approached the garage, the sun was barely peaking over the brownstones and the island of Manhattan. To the west was the fading darkness of the passing night, a few stars still easily discernable. To the east the orange and pink glow of a new day, edged with a few wispy clouds and the icy kiss of winter's last caress. The Bronx would soon be washed in a blaze of sunlight, declaring yet another new beginning. I noticed an errant daisy that had struggled its way up between the cracks in the asphalt alongside the gutter. It now faced the approaching sunlight. I loved daisies. They always had such a strong fortitude to setting down roots; despite any obstacle in their way; such as the asphalt of New York. I always knew when I would spy a daisy or two that spring had finally arrived. I couldn't help but smile. Then a glimmer of hope filled my heart as I next spied my garage. Could it be that the daisy I just saw was a promise to me that a new beginning was at hand?

For right in front of my garage were tire tracks leading out from inside. The rain the night before had muddied the ground with the dirt that had washed out of the un-kept yards just up the street. The muck had provided evidence that someone had taken my van.

"Good grief, Min – did someone steal yer van?" Bill exclaimed in concern as we approached the building.

"I hope so, Bill!" was my anxious response.

I noticed the lock was just hanging off of the latch. I knew that if they had the time, Don and his brothers would have made sure to relock my garage. The fact that they didn't was evidence that they had left in a hurry. At least I had hoped it was them.

Opening the garage door I found to my delight and to my sadness that it was indeed true. The van was gone. Then I heard Bill curse softly under his breath. I ignored him momentarily since something else had distracted me. There in the very back of the garage was my dismantled bed. How in blazes they were able to take it apart and bring it with them when they came for the van? It just floored me. I had given up ever seeing my bed again based on the commotion and the obvious battle that had taken place in the lair. By the sound of things before Mikey had hung up the phone, it didn't look good to me. But, there was my beloved bed! No note was needed to tell me that they had prevailed once again and were now on their way to an uncertain future.

"We need to call the police, Min!" Bill exclaimed excitedly as he whipped out his cell phone.

"No we don't, Bill." I corrected him, gently taking the phone from him.

"But – what about yer van? Someone stole it?" he declared as he looked at me in astonishment.

"HA, nope – I gave it away. I just wanted to make sure they had it is all." I replied back cheerfully.

"But, Mindy….!" Bill complained.

I smiled at him with tears of joy streaming down my face, "I gave it to some friends of mine, Bill. They were the ones who saved me!"

"Oh…I see." was my boss's only response.

With that I closed the garage door and clasped the lock tight on the latch. I knew I would miss my friends; especially Don. But my goal to get them headed out of New York had been accomplished. They were now free!

Then, slipping my arm around Bill's and with a heart so light I thought I would float, I steered him back towards his diner, declaring, "Bill, I need to make a call to Cornell and see if they still have an opening for that professorship! I think it's time for me to get on with my life!"


	32. Forever My Love

A/N – I do not own the TMNT's neither the song "The Secret Still Remains". Yes, redundant, but necessary.

The following chapter is initially done in the first person in either present or past tense – depending on the circumstances. The last part of the chapter is done in limited third person narrative.

This is a rewrite. I hope I've improved upon the first attempt. Some parts I kept, some I enhanced and some are newly added. I tried different versions and angles, but I still like the one that puts Min 20 years later after the TMNT's leave New York. I may or may not do an epilogue. Depends on what inspires me. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. And as Porky Pig says, "Th-th-that's all folks!" Be blessed.

"I'm sitting here with the recorder and am now wondering, Don, if I've done the right thing in telling my story. There are parts to it that I know the general population and the world at large are not privy to; the wharf incident, for example? Hmm… Well, use your discretion as far as who may listen to this, but please know that I'm doing it just for you and the guys. It's entirely up to the clan if you want your nieces and nephews to hear it, though. Goes for Rahab, too!

"Anyway, the machine is obviously still running since I don't know if I will still be here when you finally arrive. I understand about the demands put upon you with your businesses, but I want to make sure that my feelings are understood while I share about you and your family."

I hit the pause button on my cassette recorder to think about what to say next. As I gazed out of my bedroom window I smiled. My view was of the garden and it was slowly filling with daisies! Yes, for me they were nature's announcement that winter, as beautiful as it was with its white mantle of snow, was now gone. Even with the scattered snowfall that might stubbornly revisit, spring undoubtedly would win the contest of wills. My daisies would then bloom forth and take over my backyard - and just as tenaciously as the snow had done, too!

I touched the pause button to release it…

"I'm looking outside my window right now and I can't believe it's spring already. The daisies are blooming again and…well…they remind me of you, Don. Has it been twenty years already? Good grief time flies, doesn't it?"

I pushed the pause button again to give me another breather. I was currently creating a verbal account about how I had met my friend, Don, and his brothers. I was almost finished, and quite frankly I was glad. The effort was tiring. It had taken me nearly two weeks to fill three cassettes to the brim with my meanderings. But, my time was short and I needed to get it done. I had put it off for far too long. I became too busy with life and with teaching, thinking I would have all the time in the world.

It's funny how we never anticipate the unexpected. It often surprises us and turns our world upside down. Cancer has a way of doing that, it seems

Currently I was propped up with pillows on my old brass bed with an I.V. drip injected into my arm, feeding me my 'morphine cocktail'. It gave me just enough drugs to ease the pain but not so much that it put me in la la land. One thing I wanted in my final hours was a clear head. The drug combination had been Don's recipe and over the years it had helped many a cancer patient in their final days. It was only administered, however, when their time was short.

Well, my time had been 'short' for over three weeks, now. Call it my own stubbornness or just fate, but I figured that if God was giving me that much extra time, I'd better make good use of it. Deciding on recounting my experiences with Don and his family became my obsession because I knew I was now dying.

I touched the record button and resumed my discourse into the recorder…

"In case you hadn't noticed, Don, I'm not directing this to you as much as I'm telling it as if I were speaking to an assembly. Blame my way with lectures on history and the way I like to recount events in past tense, but it's how I remember experiences. It's easier; keeps me from - well – you know, crying. So, without any further explanations, I guess I'll finish this thing up…."

Thinking back to that time so many years ago and when Bill and I discovered that my van was missing, I had to smile. I was elated, of course, to see it gone. After discovering my van missing I knew my friends had succeeded in fixing whatever it was that was wrong with it. But I wouldn't know the whole story about what happened in the lair until years later. Knowing that they were on their way out of town was enough for me. However, it took nearly five years before I would hear from any of them again but almost a decade before I heard from Don.

However, I later learned that along with my bed they had also left in the garage all of my books! That was a miracle in and of itself. When I saw my reading stash piled along one side of the garage, I cried like a baby. It filled me with joy to know that they cared so much that they took the time and the chance to make sure I didn't lose anything. They knew I would have never been able to find the lair; I had told them too many times how directionally challenged I was!

I paused the recorder again as I felt my energy wilt just a little bit. I took in some of the oxygen that was afforded me and placed within my reach. Slipping the mask over my face I breathed in the blessed air. I felt some relief.

I sat there contemplating how much longer I really had; frustrated that my friend had been delayed once again. I wanted to see Don one last time before…well, before I went home to be with Brandi. I missed him so much and there was much that we both had missed. The plans we both kept in our hearts from each other, never to realize them and always frustrated about how time and fate had robbed us of opportunities. Yet, in all honesty I think it was meant to be that way.

However, whenever I recollect about the day I found the fan missing, I still get a giddy feeling. The promise of a new beginning is still fresh in my memory; the happiness it brought to my heart as real as if it had just happened yesterday And I still have that one daisy that had bloomed through the asphalt. It was the one that I saw just before I noticed the tire tracks and the one that I picked when Bill and I returned to the diner. She sits mounted in a picture box, dried and wilted, but a reminder of the hope and the victory of so many years past. Every time I look at it, she reminds me that all things are possible. But my remembrances are bringing on a need for me to cry again, so I went back to recording.

Considering the decision I made back then about staying behind, I've wondered all these years if I had gone with them maybe my friends wouldn't have made the mistakes they did? Of course, those mistakes ultimately brought them into the known world. True, it probably would have happened anyway even if I had gone with them. But then again maybe Raph would have avoided the heartache that his temper brought to him as a result. I truly felt I could have influenced him to exercise better self control.

Ah…maybe not. We were too much alike, that turtle and I.

But as I sit here and record all of this, I'm thinking about the choices I made while waiting to hear from Don after he and his family left New York. I won't offer a comment if those choices were good or not. But suffice it say they were made and, for the most part, I did find a large measure of happiness from them. I also grieved, as well.

I'm a true believer that all things work together to bring about what is to be. To second guess myself and do the 'what ifs and the 'if only' game would just make me unhappy. As it's turned out I am very content for all of them, although Don seems less happy these past few years. I've yet to find out why, exactly, and maybe for his sake as well as my own it's better that way?

Guess I'll never know for sure.

Mike told me years later that the Foot did in deed invade their home the day I went topside to the police. The battle tore up the lair pretty much but amazingly enough the alcove where I slept was spared. My friends did suffer some minor injuries but once the turtles had bested the Foot once again, it was Raph who insisted that my bed and my books be brought back to my garage. When Mike told me that I nearly barked out a laugh. Raph, worried about my stuff? It just amazed me.

Initially, after they first left New York, I again learned from Mike that Leo's driving proved he was better used as a slice and dice machine. It was Don who had to wrestle the steering wheel from out of his brother's hands after Leo crashed twice and nearly ran the van off the road. And all within city limits, too! I had to laugh at the fact that their illustrious leader couldn't handle driving.

Well, but at least he could lead.

The crashes were minor fender benders with already parked cars. That by itself was hilarious. Defrocked of his pride, though, Leo had settled in the back of the van to nurse his ego while Don took over.

Don told me much later that for the first time in as long as they had been a family, Mike and Raph kept their mouths zipped. Part of the reason was, of course, Leo had nearly scared the shell off of them. However, I think Leo was probably just as frightened. Don told me he had heard his brother mumble something about preferring the Foot to the open road. I almost couldn't blame him there.

But they did succeed in getting out of town and almost to California. New Mexico was their downfall, however. The state didn't have anything to do with it, but my poor old van just wouldn't go any farther. To add insult to injury the registration was no longer valid. Yet their troubles were not quite over. While Don was trying to find a way to get the van to start again, a sheriff in his patrol car stopped to 'help'. Fortunately, Leo had seen the squad car approaching long before the officer could tell what was going on. Credit the long flat roads along that part of the highway that gave an endless horizon and Leo's keen eyesight. They hid their weapons in the desert not far from the van, unaware that it would be the last time they would see their equipment for quite a while. By the time the sheriff had approached them, a consensus was taken that all of them whould be as cooperative as possible.

But, the resulting confrontation with the surprised and shocked officer eventually had all five mutants arrested and in custody.

I won't go into details of what happened after their arrest and subsequent exposure to the world at large, since it is known history. Simply put, once the world accepted them, they all had their own measure of success and tragedy.

But the five years it took before any of them paid me a visit seemed like forever to me.

The wait had been heart wrenching. If it weren't for getting back to what I loved to do best I think I would have gone crazy. As it is, my professorship at Cornell kept me busy and mentally distracted. I became even busier when at the start of my third year I was given the opportunity to head up the history department. It was a dream come true for me and I relished my new position. Despite the misery that Jack went out of his way to hand me, I finally found enough success that was professionally and personally rewarding.

Amazingly enough I still missed Jack. Yet, it was bittersweet at best. The ten years of our marriage were what I would describe as pleasant. It was those years and the kind of husband Jack had been during that time that I missed the most. Whathappened between then and the night he was killed is still a mystery to me. However, as time went by my jaunts to the cemetery to visit both my ex and our daughter became less frequent. I was finally realizing that Don was right. Brandi would have wanted me to get on with my life and to leave her behind, if only so she wouldn't become a millstone to my happiness.

Living life to the full is the best way one can honor those who have passed on to the next one. I think Brandi was ready to let go. I think I was, too. However, I have carried her in my heart every day since then and always will until my last breath.

When I finally heard from my friends, I forgave them, of course, simply because I had missed them so very much. The fact that they had all become intoxicated with their new found freedom pretty much explained why it took them so long to get back to me any sooner. I was quite amused, too, that they had amassed a small fortune from the movie that was made about them. Considering how harsh their life had been while living under the streets of New York, it was quite a contradictory bit of good luck for them.

But out of all five of them who either called me or stopped in to visit, Don was the only one who was AWOL. Mike explained that his brother's inventions and ideas had tickled the fancy of scientists around the world and he was taking full advantage of it. However I was assured that Don had every intention of seeing me – just as soon as he found the time.

Until that happened, though, I went about my life hoping and living each day for his call. Mike and Raph both phoned a few times and visited once, each repeating the same excuse about how busy Don had become. Mike explained that Don tended to draw into himself whenever he had a plan going or an invention to figure out. It wasn't out of character for him to close off from the world when he was like that. I wasn't sure if they ever told him of my inquiries about him and I certainly wasn't going to badger them regarding it. But I was terribly disappointed and I was definitely lonely.

So, along the way and as the years passed by, I finally met a man that turned my heart - Lloyd Williams.

It ended up taking over eight years before Don contacted me and by then Lloyd had whittled down my resolve to staying single. I guess if I had to describe Lloyd, he reminded me a lot of Don; brilliant, patient, kind, and wouldn't take squat from me.

Basically, my kind of man!

What I found intriguing about the whole thing was, Lloyd taught genetics at Cornell; his main focus of interest being – you guessed it, mutations. I had already fallen in love with him before even knowing about that, too! It's funny how things turn out.

I felt a little guilty about Lloyd, but if there was one thing Don taught me to do, it was to let go when it was painfully obvious that I needed to. I knew when I met my future husband that I had to cut Don off. It was hard, but I thought I had waited long enough.

I never regretted marrying Lloyd – he was a gem of a husband – but I do regret not waiting maybe a little longer than I did for Don. Still, when I think about it, waiting over eight years to hear from someone who professed to love me was more than I could take. I was lonely and Lloyd was willing.

But wouldn't you know, though, six months after we said our 'I do's', Don finally called me. Talk about timing? I remember the conversation well, too!

"Kind of late to RSVP the wedding invitation, don'cha think?" I grumbled good-naturedly. I had sent a verbal invite through Mike to the rest of the family since I didn't have any addresses. Only Mike had shown up, though.

"Been busy, Min." was all Don said to me in reply.

It was an awkward moment to be sure. There was a bit of silence between us at first and then I dove right in.

"So, how've things been for you, Don?" I was just a little cool towards him. After all, I had waited patiently for almost a decade.

"Busy." He replied simply.

Okay, redundant doesn't work for me. Never has.

"Been there done that, okay? Guess I need to get straight to the point….what took you so long?" now I was steaming up a bit. I still had feelings for him, but they had been shoved to one side because of Lloyd.

Silence, again. Sheesh, with all that gray matter you'd think he'd have rehearsed this call a little more.

"I – ah – was…" he started to say, but I finished it for him.

"Busy, yeah, I kind of get the picture. You want to fill in the gaps with detail, though? You know how much it turns me on!" I said sarcastically to him.

A noticeable sigh could be heard from his end of the phone, so before I allowed him to hang up dejected, I swallowed my pride and tried to make it easier for him. Lying, I said, "I've forgiven you, okay? I understand about all the attention you and your brothers received after New Mexico and the movie. I understand about the effect you've had on the world at large. I even understand about the kind of stress Raph put upon the family when he killed that man!"

Another sigh from him but this one was almost as if he seemed relieved. Well, now that I had his guard down a little bit, I thought I'd get back to my main angst.

"But, I waited eight years for you, Don. I really did!"

"I know; Mike told me." Don confirmed quietly. "But things were so hectic and so much was happening. I just didn't know how to handle all of it. I wanted to call you; I really did."

The sadness in his voice was clearly discernable. I was sure that part of it was due to finding out I had married Lloyd. Still, I had the distinctive feeling that there was much more to Don's sadness than the fact I had broken his heart once again.

I offered, "You want to talk about it, Don? I still care about you, you know! Always will. You had such an impact on my life…" I was starting to choke up so I let my words trail off while I attempted to regain a measure of self control.

"You impacted mine, too, Min." he said to me. "In more ways than one, in fact."

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath, "So what's bugging you, aside from the fact that I married someone else."

In a startled and surprised tone, Don asked me, "Would you have married me!"

"I would have considered the possibility; yes! The church would have had to give its approval first, of course." I replied back honestly. I would have, too, but now it was too late. Though I still cared for Donnie, I was very much in love with Lloyd..

Don sighed again and then said, "I thought for sure with how long I was taking that you – might have – hated me for it." His voice became soft, almost melancholy in tone.

"No, Don, I could never hate you, you know that. Pissed off at you, maybe, but hate? Not on your life!"

Well, that seemed to be the catalyst for Don to open up to me. For the next thirty minutes Don shared with me how he had to fight to be heard by my human counterparts. But once they listened to him and heeded his ideas, his life completely upended. The whirlwind of financial backers and the way he instinctively knew how to invest his money steamrolled Don into Wall Street like a twelve ton locomotive. Before anyone could even blink, he had become almost the richest entity in the states, if not the world. He had every conceivable luxury thrown at his feet with people scrambling to jump on board. Those who did found themselves immeasurably better off as a result.

"But, Min, one thing that surprised me out of all of this was that it did not make up for not getting in touch with you. With all that I have…." Don began to explain to me, but then he hesitated. I could hear him focus on controlling his voice; his emotions coming through very noticeably.

"What, Don? You can tell me; it's okay." I encouraged. I could tell he was struggling.

Finally he continued; his voice nearly breaking, "With all that I've gained, with all that I have at my fingertips, I think that what I've lost with you was greater. I'm truly sorry about not making a better attempt at calling you."

I couldn't help but forgive him. I had to admit that I still had strong feelings for Don. Maybe I still loved him, but I had to keep all of that to myself. Believe me, it was a secret that could not afford to be known by anyone!

"Well, maybe it's as much my fault as it is yours." I ventured. "I could have told Mike that I was starting to get involved with Lloyd. I could have insisted on so many things. But, he said you were hard to get a hold of, so I didn't try to…."

Don cut me off this time, "No, it's not your fault; it's mine. If I had realized the kind of power I had at my disposal, I could have flown out to New York to see you. I just allowed things to take over my life. It's my fault."

There had been silence for a moment or two and then he finally said before we hung up, "I'm happy for you, Min. You deserve some joy for all that you've gone through. I'm sure Lloyd is a fine man!"

"The best there is, Don. He reminds me of you!" I countered.

I didn't hear from Don again for at least a year. I felt kind of badly about that, but I guess for him he had to move on. Over time, the world became his oyster but it also became his mistress, as well. Consequently he had very little personal time to himself. I would hear from him now and then, but as his financial empire grew, Don's demeanor became distant and aloof. It was hard to converse with him when his attention seemed to be elsewhere. I guess when you have businesses world wide, you can never take a mental break from them. He had always been rather on the quiet side, but after accumulating all that wealth and power, he became more so. Additionally, he seemed sadder, too.

I learned much later after the fact that he had witnessed the suicide of a female assistant that he had been quite fond of. Mike told me about Bara and how much Don liked her. I wasn't privy to their relationship, but as it was explained, Don had been asleep when she did the deed. I suspected that they were quite close, considering her proximity to him when she killed herself. Anyway Don had woken up just in time to see her impale herself with one of his own swords. From that point on, his level of contentment plummeted. He stopped calling me for a while so I thought he was just trying to grieve privately. I allowed him that. I couldn't imagine watching someone commit suicide and then just going on with my life. It must have been very traumatic for Don.

After six months he started calling me again. He seemed more distant, though. Occasionally Don would drop in to visit when Lloyd was at home. With Lloyd's involvement with genetic mutations, they had a common interest. Lloyd knew a little about my friendship with them, but only from the standpoint that they had rescued me from a mugging and tended to my wounds. I made sure, though, that he never learned anything else other than I had given them my van.

But I would sit there and observe them interact. It pleased me to no end that Don had the kind of class to accept his loss. That he could sit in the same room with my husband and not get all jealous spoke volumes about his character. I quickly saw why Don was able to interact with my own species so well; he was non-judgmental and it was catching. Lloyd had the highest amount of respect for him as a result.

It was during these visits that I started noticing that Don adopted wearing coats. I never said anything to him about it. I figured that maybe it was easier for him to move among his social circles that way.

Though our relationship had changed, what did not was Don's king-size heart. His ability to improve the quality of life for others became legendary. The medical field garnered most of his attention. As soon as Don learned that I had developed cancer, he immediately took over.

But his insistence to taking care of my medical needs did not sit well with Lloyd, however.

Like any husband Lloyd felt that position was his responsibility. But, Don told him that he owed his very freedom and the life he now led to the one selfless act I committed years earlier. Paying for and administrating over my care would be his job and his alone. He would not concede. Lloyd wisely backed down.

Now I was in the final stages of my disease, at home in my own room, and surrounded by a swarm of nurses that Don hired to help me. With Lloyds passing only ten months earlier, I needed the professional assistance.

My beloved husband had been felled by a heart attack. It was sudden and unexpected. I was at a total loss over it. I had just started my chemotherapy so I was able to grieve without it affecting my health too much. Of course Lloyd's daughter helped me through the worse part of it. Danielle became indispensable to me!

Dani was just sixteen when Lloyd and I married, so I was more of a friend to her than a mother. I have to say, though, she became a balm for my grieving spirit; the daughter that I just knew Brandi could have been! I loved Dani as deeply as I would if she were my own child. She filled a void in my heart that I thought would be forever empty. With Dani I new I had been blessed more than I felt I deserved.

Don did make more frequent visits after Lloyd passed away. His reserved behavior lightened up a bit and maybe a little of our feelings for each other rekindled. But I was sixty-one by then and in no mood to put up with a world traveler for a husband. Still, we remained close friends and I have to say that Dani handled it all very well. Of course, Don had a way of placating anyone's nervousness and hesitations; my step-daughter was no exception. He was easy to talk with and she found him quite interesting; his wit and his intelligence surpassing his unique physical self.

All in all, I have to say that the events that took place twenty years ago virtually changed my life. I had been in such a state of self pity back then when I first saw Mike and Raph in that alley. Though I would have preferred a different kind of reality check, I wouldn't change a thing about what I went through – except maybe Jack having a change of heart in how he lived. He was the only glitch for me.

Yes, living with Don and his family had been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. At the very least, getting to know them and then getting them out of harms way had helped me to get back onto my own two feet. Though I often teased Don about how much he owed me for giving them the van that took them all out of New York, in all honesty, I owed _them_ a whole lot more.

"Well, Don, I guess this concludes the story regarding my adventures with your family! I hope that when you have the time to listen to this that you will not guilt-trip yourself about my decision of not going with you when you left New York. I think about how things turned out and I believe it was for the better. I certainly hope and pray that you regain a measure of happiness that I know you've somehow lost. For all that you have done for me and the world at large you – of all people – deserve it!

I love you and I guess I always will. See you in the next life, my dear!"

Don studied the machine as if waiting for it to say something more. However, the voice that he had been listening to for the past three hours was now silent. He took off the headphones and sighed deeply in disappointment. He pushed back the undulating emotions that threatened to overtake him. With being just two hours shy of setting down in San Jose, Donatello was dog tired.

He smiled wistfully as he thought back to Min's concern if he would see her before she died. The God she believed in so fervently had granted her another five days after she had finished archiving her experiences. He admired her stubborn resolve not to depart this world before he was able to see her once more. They had four days to talk about 'old times'.

Dani had insisted that he stay at the house, making up the guest room to be as comfortable as she could for him. He admired her willingness to let him stay there, her attention to detail encouraging him to relax more as a result. Knowing that his old friend was just down the hall and within easy reach comforted his own tortured soul.

Don thought back to when Min handed him a ribbon tied box. Upon opening it he saw the three cassette tapes. He had been surprised by her gift and thoroughly intrigued when she told him it was her 'take' on what happened two decades earlier.

"Just listen to it, Don. When you have the time, that is." She had teased him. Don smiled, recollecting the glint of mischief in her eyes. "You may find out some things about me you never knew before; but I honestly doubt it. You always seem to know more about me than I do myself!" she had chuckled.

They had laughed together and had several good cries during those four days. Don learned once again he could always be himself and not have to be the stoic and in charge conglomerate mogul that he had become known as. With Min, he was still 'Donatello of the sewers'! She had a way of making him see the irony of his own successes. Min knew him far too well!

He finally filled her in, too, about how Bara tried to kill him before killing herself. Though he rarely told anyone of that horrible deed, Don started remembering how easy it was to share his soul the way he did with Min so many years before. Just revealing the still fresh hurt of losing someone and then that someone betraying him in the worse possible way was healing for him. Though Donatello was concerned about the affect it might have had on Mindy, in the end she had just held and comforted him instead. She had encouraged him then to seek out assistance in dealing with his unresolved grief and trauma; a bit of advice that seemed to mirror what Rahab had told him to do not too long ago.

Don was at Min's bedside when she finally passed on. Her decline was sudden, like a deflating balloon. One moment she was lucid and talking. Then, she rapidly took a turn. It was almost as if she had finally said as much as she wanted to say and then willed herself to leave. Though it wasn't the first time he had seen someone die, it was a still shock to Don. To watch someone he loved deeply just expire with a single last breath was something new all together. Min had never harmed a single person and it grieved Don to see her die so young. She was only sixty-two, far too youthful in his opinion.

When her time came, Don was amazed how panicky he felt inside, as if he wanted to 'catch' Min before she was beyond his reach. But he couldn't. All he could do as he sat there by her bedside was to hold her cold still hand and weep silently.

That was a week ago. Now he was on his way back to California from New York after presiding over Min's wake that morning.

Earlier Don had persevered strong and in control of his emotions throughout Min's service. Speaking before the assembled collection of her colleagues, friends, and his family in particular, Don had done a bit of recollecting of his own regarding Mindy. It wasn't as detailed as she had been on the three cassette tapes he listened to hours later, but he felt his words conveyed the truth of who she was.

He had noticed all three of his brothers shedding tears off and on throughout the eulogy, making it very hard for him to remain unmoved. Splinter couldn't attend as his own health was weak, which presented another concern for Don that he kept at bay. In the end, he had to be strong for all of them even though deep within himself he wanted to join them in their grief.

Even Crazy Bill attended, bent over with age, but still spouting that Bronx wit. His wife, Marie, had died several years earlier but you would think it had just been the day before the way Bill cried at Mindy's funeral.

With bouquets of daisies littering the front of the church and all of her friends in attendance, the true essence of whom and what Min was to everyone was clearly defined. All in all she was well loved and remembered.

Now, Don was heading home alone on his jet, as he had requested. Despite the insistence from his family to be with them on the 737, Don elected to take the smaller Lear. He needed solitude and not the banter of remembrances he knew the others would be engaging in.

Don thought about the tape he had just listened to. There was so much to what she shared. He did blame himself for not getting her to go with him and for not trying harder to contact her once he became established in the world. He would always regret that.

Yet, he had to admit to himself that discovering Min had married surprised him. But how could he blame her for not wanting a bit of happiness? He had been so mesmerized by all the attention the scientific community showered upon him that in all honesty he had lost track of time. He discovered as the years went by that it was all too easy to get absorbed into whatever project he was working on and completely forget about those around him. In fact, he felt that it was the main reason he didn't recognize Bara for the kunoichi she ended up being. He truly loved her. But he also recognized that living topside had its price. He had lost his edge and his defensive instincts had been weakened as a result. Bara's attack on him had come as a complete surprise.

However, as he thought back to Min's funeral, if what she believed about heaven was true then she and Brandi were now together again but this time for all eternity. He wondered if Jack was in hell for what he had done, but he was the least of Don's concerns. He knew that Min would remind him about grace and forgiveness, but Don wasn't quite ready to accept that yet.

Donatello worked the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the possibility of maybe seeing Mindy again, but in the next life as she had said. He also wondered if maybe had they married his life would have been different; more content?

He realized almost immediately that it was the wrong missive to consider. As Don thought about his own measure of unhappiness, he realized he was losing the war against the tsunami of emotions welling up inside of him. The control that he had worked so hard to ensure for so many days was slowly starting to fall apart.

Before it overtook him, though, he stood up to close the door to the pilot's cabin, instructing the men there not to disturb him until they landed in California.

Once he was secure in the knowledge that he would not be disturbed, Don took the farthest seat in the rear of the jet. Looking out the porthole, he finally let loose the pent up grief that had plagued him for so many years. It was a grief that had culminated with the death of the one true love he that had never quite realized. He cried openly and with unabashed passion.

For as long as he would live, Donatello knew that he would never stop loving her. Mindy Johnson would always remain forever first and foremost in his heart.


End file.
